


Two Alphas walked into a bar...

by cillasstuff



Series: 2 Alphas [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abortion, Abuse, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, Full Shift Werewolves, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Short Jensen, Soul Bond, Top Jensen Ackles, Were-Creatures, Younger Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 88,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Jared was a dick. However, he was an Alpha dick and his status allowed him to get away with his callus attitude towards Omegas. All that changed on the night that he met his soulmate, Jensen Ackles. Jensen was the smallest and prettiest male Omega Alpha Jared had ever encountered, and to him that meant that Jensen was to be his Omega. While consummating their union Jared attempted to claim and turn Jensen, but Jensen’s wolf had other ideas. Now the two of them have to navigate their new relationship as they fight both enemies Jared made in his past and Jared’s denial about his new place in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my SPNJ2 Big Bang entry this year. I will have the entire fic posted by the end of the week. Please remember kudos are love.

 

 

Jared Padalecki looked at the mail that had just unceremoniously been dumped onto his desk by a very pissed off Omega. As far as he was concerned all Omegas were pissed off so that was nothing new, but he didn’t’ have to work with all Omegas, just this one; Mike Rosenbaum. Welling.  
He keeps forgetting that part.

Mike and Tom have been together forever, but Jared still sees him as Crazy Mike Rosenbaum from their childhood and not the bitch he has become since he first went ass up for Tom. Because of their past, Jared tries to show Mike more respect than he does most Omegas, but Mike’s attitude made it hard to do that. Instead of keeping his head down and doing as he’s told he had to speak up and try to be an Alpha’s equal.

When Mike comes into his office with that attitude sometimes it’s all Jared can do to keep his wolf at bay and not jump over his desk and bite down on his neck until he submits like an Omega should. He refrains because Tom is his friend and he’s sure that not only would he be upset but so would all of the other partners. So instead he grits his teeth and let Mike have his way. 

He’d thought that when Mike had pups that he would want to stay at home with them as all good O’s would, but not the activist, Mike Rosenbaum. Welling. No, he left his pups in a daycare and came to work and not even Jared’s needling made him feel bad about leaving them.

He’d like to place the blame on Tom’s head but he couldn’t because all of their partners were responsible. They all grew up together and Mike was one of the guys until he presented at sixteen. Jared remembers that day well. They were at Jared’s playing a game of shirts and skins basketball when all of a sudden the most tantalizing scent hit their noses and Tom beat all of them back to get to Mike. Everyone else continued to treat him the same but Jared knew he wasn’t and treated him accordingly and Mike resents that. 

Jared’s mother was an Omega and his father made sure that she knew her place, serving Alphas and then Betas. As long as she didn’t try to do anything outside of her household duties, she was fine and treated with the utmost care, but his father never once tolerated her stepping out of line.

His Alpha siblings were soft on her, but Jared was like his father and made sure that she knew her place in the hierarchy of the household.

Unlike Mike she had been trained as a proper Omega. Just because she didn’t present until she was a teenager didn’t mean she hadn’t shown signs. When he looked back on their childhood Mike had shown signs as well but because it seemed that everyone else in their group were going to be Alphas they closed their eyes to Mike not doing the same. Until they couldn’t.

He quickly went through his mail, calling it a day when he saw the letter from an Omega right’s group. For some reason they kept soliciting him, but he thinks that Mike had something to do with it. Jared was going to have to talk to Tom about getting his mate under control. They could pay a Beta with a family to support do what the Omegas did and Jared would only have to tolerate his presence at gatherings like the one tonight at the local watering hole.

Checking his watch, Jared decided to call it a day. He and the guys were going to meet at their favorite bar, Henry’s to wind down after a long week. Once he’s had a couple of beers, he’ll forget Mike and his belligerent ways. At least for tonight. 

Thirty minutes later, Jared walked into Henry’s and paused at the entrance of the main room. Pinching his thumb and forefinger at the bridge of his nose, he squeezed his eyes shut against the smoke that was burning them and to adjust the darkness of the room. Once his sight was clear, he surveyed the half-filled room looking to see if any of his friends had arrived.

Not seeing anyone from the office, Jared figured that he was the first one there so he glanced, around the room to find a table that would accommodate their large group. Once he spotted a large partially hidden, empty table in the corner of the room, he made a bee-line for it. As he rounded the corner the part that was hidden by a wall revealed that the table wasn’t empty. In a chair hidden from view sat Mike Rosenbaum-fucking Welling; Tom’s Omega. He really was going to have to reconcile with the change in the man’s name and status because if he didn’t it was just going to give Mike something else to bitch about.

Jared bit back a curse as he saw the man sitting there, his head back against the wall with his eyes closed and his hand wrapped around a bottle of beer. It reminded Jared of a pose that he sometimes affected after a long hard day.

The pose made Jared smile, Mike was an Omega with a cushy job - even for an Omega - working for his Alpha at the company that his Alpha and his friends owned, so how hard could his day have been?

Mike was your typical Omega in many ways, short, soft, pretty features and loyal, and in many ways he was not. He was also confrontational, outspoken and defiant and Jared didn’t understand how Tom put up with him. Had he been Jared’s he would have had the little bitch collared kneeling at his feet the way his mom had done.  
Sometimes he was so blunt that Jared forgot that he was an Omega until he saw the red Ω on the back of his hand. All Omegas were born with the brand and it turned red once they were mated.

He steeled himself as he walked towards the table and greeted the Omega with a nod of his head before sitting in the chair the furthest away from him. This has been a long week and even longer day, and he didn’t want to deal with a fucking O whining about his lot in life and not for the first time, Jared wished Tom had just left his bitch at home.

No one else brought their mate and it didn’t matter to Jared that Mike worked with them. The O should be at home clearing – something or taking care of his kids. He was most likely here more for convenience than anything else, Omegas couldn’t drive without a licensed driver with them. The reasoning being because their heat could hit them at any time but Jared believed that it was because they were too simpleminded to keep their mind on the road.

There was no threat of the O going into heat, no Mike was here because Tom didn’t want to have to take him home and then come back, but that was just an excuse. There were services that would take Mike home while Tom enjoyed his night out and Jared wouldn’t have to deal with the little fucker. 

Hell, Jared would even pay for it if he could have the night Mike free.

As soon as his ass hit the chair, the server was on him to take his drink order and while he waited for her to return with his jack and coke, Jared searched the half-filled bar for Tom or anyone else so he would not be alone with Mike.

“He had to hit the head, so you can relax, because despite being an Omega I really don’t need you to entertain me. God knows that I don’t want to waste my breath on someone who can’t get past the fact that I’m an Omega and therefore doesn’t believe that I’m worthy of getting to know. What’s the old adage, seen but not heard?”

“No one will ever accuse you of that, and besides, I like you fine,” Jared corrected, “I just can’t get past the fact that even though you are cuddled and loved to death, and shouldn’t have a worry in the world, you demand more. It’s not enough that you’re able to work, you want jobs that rightfully belong to Alphas and Betas. Just be happy with your lot in life and stop all of your bitching and perhaps then I’ll take you seriously.”

“We just…” Mike began, “You know what, I can’t explain what’s wrong to someone who doesn’t believe that there is something wrong in the first place, so just enjoy your drink and pretend that I’m not here.”  
Sarah, their server, thankfully chose that moment to bring him his drink and as he took his first sip, from his peripheral view, he saw Mike glaring at him. See this was another reason that he didn’t deal with Omegas’- too fucking emotional. The O’s heat was probably due soon and he was just being hormonal.

Jared knew that perhaps he himself was being a bit unreasonable, he didn’t know if it was because he was jealous of their close bond or the fact that his girlfriend, Genevieve had been out of town for the past week. Now that she was back she chose to go out with her friends, and he was taking out his frustration on Mike.  
They fell into an uncomfortable silence that was only eased when Tom joined them followed by the other partners in their company, Chad Michael Murray, Stephen Amell, and Misha Collins.

The others didn’t bring their mates or dates, but technically since Mike worked with them that was okay with Jared as long as he didn’t start his grumbling about Omega rights. When they first started the advertising agency, and Tom finally mated Mike, the Omega was on suppressants, but the doctor advised them they unless they were willing to risk sterility, he had to go off the sups and now Jared was blessed with one week a month that was Mike free. Tom gave the man too much freedom, if he had taken him in hand when they first mated, he wouldn’t have this problem.

“…gotta be rough man, to just be turned like that,” Chad said as he found a seat around the table, “how do they decide who gets to be the O-excuse me- Omega,” Chad corrected when he spotted Mike in the corner rolling his eyes at the derogatory name for Omegas.

 

“What are you rambling on about now Chad?” Jared asked. He wasn’t really interested, he just wanted to turn Mike’s attention away from him.

“This episode of 20/20 I saw last night, I’m surprised you haven’t heard about it, because it’s all over social media today. It a little heard about phenomenon where two Alphas, both of them straight, are mates. As you know once they find each other they know that they can’t be apart and have to consummate the mating, but neither wants to be an Omega.”

“Well that’s impossible,” Jared scrunched up his nose as though he tried to picture how two Alphas could mate, “two Alphas can’t mate, it’s almost physiologically impossible so how does that work?”

“Apparently by deception,” Stephen another of their partners answered. “It seems that one will drug the other and consummate the mating with knotting and a claim mark while the other is passed out and when he wakes, he’s Omega.”

“I didn’t know that could happen,” Mike admitted. “Imagine the ramifications of turning an Alpha into an Omega.”  
“Well it looks as though you don’t know all things Omega then huh?” Jared sneered, “I guess I’ll have to find another O expert then.”

“Okay Jared that’s enough!” Tom snapped.

The waitress from earlier came and took drink order from the new arrivals and because he couldn’t place an order for himself, Tom ordered another drink for Mike as well.

As he placed an order with the server, Jared used this to cover his embarrassment for snapping at Mike. In a way he could understand the man’s frustration, because the thought of being an adult and not being able to do things for yourself would probably drive him mad, but at the same time, Mike was old enough to know how the world worked and stepping outside his role was only going to bring him trouble.

“So what happens to the turned Omega?” Misha asked. Jared was sure that it was just to break the tension because like Tom, Misha was mated to an Omega and they both walked around as though they had discovered the key to the fucking universe. Both were always spouting that it was okay to have a relationship with a Beta, but Alphas and Omegas were designed for one another.

“I mean if he or she is an adult, especially if they are in our age range, they have accrued belongings, perhaps property or even own their own businesses, what happens then?”

“Their new Alpha gets it all,” Chad told him, “and there is nothing they can do. Not even family members can claim their assets once the new Omega is mated. Some of the new Omegas are saying they don’t believe that they are soulmates and designed to be with one another, they believe that the Alphas were just trying to get their hands on things that they had, and want some sort of law put in place. They want to be able to retain their belongings.”

“Sounds fishy to me,” Jared said in a bored voice. “I see this as just another item on the agenda on the part of the Omegas to get equal rights,” he said as he made air quotes with his hands. Jared wasn’t sure if it was the earlier confrontation or the alcohol that was now coursing through his veins, but tonight the tight reign he normally kept on the need to piss Mike off was loosened so he looked at his friend’s mate and said. “If an Alpha is so easily placed in a position where he can be drugged and knotted, it seems to me that he wasn’t that much of an Alpha to begin with and already had Omega tendencies so the Alpha who turns him was just giving him what he wanted so there is no truth to the claim.”

He could see that Mike was upset and instead of retaliating, Mike jumped up from the table and ran out the door.

“Fuck you, Jared,” Tom spat as he ran out the door towards his mate.

The occupants of the table sat in stunned silence as Jared did nothing except toss back the rest of his drink.

“I know that I’m often accused of being an ass, and quite often it’s true but even I have never done anything that dickish,” Chad reprimanded through gritted teeth.

“I…” Jared started.

“I nothing,” Chad spat. “Did you know that I have been seeing an Omega for the past two months, but I haven’t introduced Matt to you because I can’t explain to him how I can be friends with someone who is a classic Omega-phobe?”

Jared was shocked, Chad has been seeing someone and hadn’t shared the news with him. He and Chad were closer than anyone else at the firm. He knew that the blond has been blowing off engagements with him and Gen, but he had no idea this was the reason.

“Even though he knows that you don’t mean it, you need to apologize to Tom at least,” Stephen suggested. “And you can give your usual half-hearted apology to Mike later,” he added when Jared gave him a look that said that he didn’t want to.

Taking a wary glance around the table, Jared knew that his friend was right and the rest of the group would hound his ass until he apologized. He still didn’t think that he was wrong, but he was outnumbered. Soon it seemed that everyone but him would have an Omega in their lives. Stephen was mated to an Omega named Katie who unlike Mike was unable to whelps pups but Jared hadn’t given her a hard time about that so, he wasn’t a big a dick as everyone thought.

If Jared had been mated to her he would have had the bond dissolved once the doctor told him that she couldn’t breed. If he’d have been the dick everyone thought him to be he’d have asked Stephen why he stayed with a defective O, but he’d kept his mouth shut. Not that it did him any good.

Reluctantly, he got up from the table and made his way to the door to see if Tom and Mike were still in the parking lot so that he could apologize and get this over with. He saw the tall man comforting his little Omega and almost convinced himself to turn around, but he needed to come to grips with his dislike of the fairer sex, and Mike.

If he thought about it, Mike hadn’t really changed who he was since he and Jared have known each other, it’s just that Jared has expected him too. He can’t say that it was easy for Mike to go from carefree to having to get permission to conduct his daily living. Jared’s not so sure that he could do it, but he didn’t have to and Mike does. 

Before he opened the door, Jared tried to find the right words for both Tom and Mike. He knew that apologizing to the Omega was going to go a long way with his friend, but it still irked him that he had to apologize to him.  
As he stood there he caught a waft of something faint, but amazing and realized that he was hungry. The great thing about Henry’s was that he also served great food so he would place an order to appease the appetite that he was working up from making this apology.

Once the door opened, Jared was greeted by a fist to his jaw. Tom somehow knew that he was coming and lay in wait for him. Jared supposed that he deserved this, but that didn’t mean that he was going to take it, so he swung back. His slight height advantage, packed on muscle and less emotional state gave him a small advantage and sent Tom to the ground.

“Stay down Tom,” Jared advised softly aware of the group standing near the door. “I don’t want to fight you.”  
Tom didn’t take the advice and stood up and swung at Jared causing a small scuffle away from the door of the club. Jared grabbed Tom by the collar of his button-down and pressed his back up against the wall of the building before landing another punch. Tom tried to break free and retaliate, but Jared had stepped away leaving the angry man swinging at air so he grabbed for Jared pulling him into his body. As both Alphas had been drinking, neither were steady on their feet and ended up with Tom on his ass near the brick wall of the building and Jared slightly on top of him.

Jared rolled off Tom and shifted his large body until he was seated beside Tom with his back against the wall as well.

“Why do you hate Omegas so much, Jared? Mike hasn’t done a damned thing to you but express that he wants more freedom than he has and you act as though he some kind of terrorist.”

“I don’t hate Omegas,” Jared sighed as he rubbed his hand down his face.

“Oh, so it’s Mike then?” Tom growled.

Okay he was not really doing a great job of explaining, “I don’t hate Omegas and I don’t hate Mike; it just that I think that everyone has their place and should stay in it. Omegas are limited at what they can do and how they think and that’s why they can only get jobs specifically designed for them.”

“Oh you mean they can’t do much beyond receptionist and clerk jobs then.”

“That’s exactly what I mean, and they shouldn’t have much more than that anyway because sooner or later they will leave the job for babies anyway.”

“Perhaps they have babies because that’s all anyone thinks that they can do, “Tom countered. “We have pups but Mike is still working and doing a damned good job at both. My mate is smart and had he been born an Alpha or a Beta, he would have been one of our partners and not the office lackey. He hates the job, but it keeps him from going crazy.”

“But he wasn’t and he needs to understand that,” Jared said softly. “He is an Omega and that won’t change. I personally don’t see the fascination with them. With my Beta I’ll have a true mate, we can plan and have things that wouldn’t be available if Gen was an O.”

“You’re an idiot if that’s what you think. Mike and I have the same material things that you and Gen have; we have a house and we can go on trips and our bank account is quite healthy, but we have things that you and Gen will never have. We have a true bond, he actually understands what I feel and he puts me first. Always. It’s never _I don’t want to, it’s what do you need_ , and I know that it’s Omegist, but then there’s the sex. Hell, you can’t even knot your precious Beta. Chances are you can’t even give her a baby.”

“So what?” Jared shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, because that was a sore spot with him and Gen. They were at the point where they were talking babies and he was going to give her a claim mark but as far as she was concerned, that was contingent on babies. “All that means is that I don’t get tied with Gen especially when all I want is a quickie. If we can’t have a baby, then we can get an O to carry for us.”

“By the way, stop fucking calling him an O, he’s an Omega. You should give them that much respect that since they are good enough to carry a child for you and your barren Beta. Omegas and Alphas were made for each other, Betas aren’t really needed and that’s why they are the ones to keep the antiquated Omega Laws enforced. If you ever give in and get tied, Gen will be history, because there is nothing like sex with your Omega.”

“I agree that we have a difference of opinions, but I promise that I will not be a dick about Omegas any longer, besides, I’m hungry and I don’t know what that wonderful smell is but I want to get the biggest one Henry can cook.”

“What smell?” Tom asked as he shot Jared a puzzled look.

“C’mon man you have to smell that, it’s like a steak fresh from the grill, all bloody and rare, but there’s something sweet as well.” He took a deep breath and inhaled the wonderful scents. “Cinnamon.”

Tom stood up and brushed the seat of his pants clean before extending a hand to Jared to help the big man up, “Must be your hunger talking, because I don’t smell anything. I’m glad we had this - err talk, Jared, but tonight has been ruined for Mike so we’re gonna head home. Jared I. I don’t know how much more of this we can take. Overnight Mike went from being your friend to being something you try to scrape from the bottom of your shoe. He’s a good man and if you don’t recognize that then things will have to change.”

Jared’s attention was on the smell that was drawing him in and he barely acknowledged Tom’s warning or his good-bye. He couldn’t understand how Tom couldn’t smell that, but he was going back inside now to get whatever it was. He watched as Tom made his way back to his car where Mike was waiting before turning to make his way back inside.

As Jared got closer to the door he saw her. Standing in the group he and Tom had passed earlier, she was a beautiful redhead with a heavenly body and a devilish smile, but most importantly, she was the owner of that wonderful smell. What he thought was hunger wasn’t, it was pure unadulterated lust. The smell was her scent and he wanted to wallow in it.

Tentatively he gave her a dimpled smile as he sauntered towards her, his chest puffing out and standing taller, in an attempt to appear as Alpha as possible. The closer he got, the more turned on he became. His blood felt as though it was on fire, his dick was hardening and he was doing everything in his power to keep from pressing the heel of his hand on it to keep his knot from forming.

This was his mate.

Jared watched as she turned to speak to one of her companions and as she turned, the smell became stronger, he realized that the wonderful scent was not from her but her friend.

When she stepped aside she revealed a petite body with spiky dark blond hair, full lips, and eyes that he wasn’t sure if they were green or if it was just the reflection from the neon in Henry’s sign. An Omega. His fucking mate was an O. Jared knew that after all of the shit he had given Tom for Mike, he was going to catch hell for this, for having an Omega as a mate, but until he could bury himself in his Omega, Jared couldn’t bring himself to care.

The closer he got the better the smell and the harder he became, he went from half hard to a full salute to the group that was standing between him and his mate; and stepping up to the group, he made two discoveries. His mate was a man, and even worse, he was an Alpha and not the Omega Jared though a man as pretty as this one would be.

If he had any doubt about this being his mate, the way the blond scented him and returned his stare erased it. His eyes, (and yes they were green) darkened and as if by a magnetic force, he made his way towards Jared.  
Before they could touch, the redhead stepped in front of his mate.

“Whoa,” She said as she placed her hand on Jared’s chest.

“Danni is everything okay?” a stocky long haired blond man in the group asked the redhead.

“I’m not sure Chris, but it looks as though Jen has graduated from college and found a mate on the same day.”

“Mate?” Chris echoed as he walked closer to where the three of them stood.

“Yes, mate,” Jared growled in frustration. His blood was running hot and his fingers were itching to touch his mate, and there were two idiots standing between them. “Now please step aside.”

Danni and Chris parted and his mate held out his hand, blushed and said, “I’m Jensen.”

Finally, Jared was able to touch him. The simple touch sent a wave of heat and want coursing through his body. Suddenly his skin was too tight and itchy and his knot was swelling. Now he understood what Tom had been trying to tell him a few moments ago. No, Jensen wasn’t Beta, but he was mate and even the hottest sex between him and Gen couldn’t compare to his mate’s simple touch.

Closing the space between them, Jared leaned in for a kiss and before he could taste those plump lips, Chris cleared his throat and said, “Get a room.” Causing Jensen to blush with embarrassment.

“I think he’s right,” Jensen murmured softly as he moved closer to Jared. But I don’t have a car, we rode with Steve and Chris...”

“’S all right,” Jared smiled loving the fact that he was going to be able to impress his mate as he thought about the Dodge Challenger he had recently purchased, “I’m parked over there,” he said as he absently nodded his head towards the parking lot.

Jared clicked the key to allow Jensen to get into the front seat instead of opening the door for him, right now he was an Alpha and wouldn’t appreciate the gesture. However, once he turned, Jared was not going to allow him to lift anything heavier than a fork and even then Jaded was entertaining ways to be able to hand feed the beautiful man.

Jared turned on the ignition and twisted in his seat to look at Jensen. “I. I live with someone and I can’t take you to my home, do you have somewhere we can go?” he asked hopefully.

“No, I um. I don’t,” Jensen told him. “I share an apartment with my friends Chris and Steve. Oh, God, please tell me that we…”

“Our first time is not going to be in a car, especially since I know that we won’t stop at one time. We can find a hotel. I can call Gen from there and let her know what happened, but I promise that I won’t take you home until she is gone. I know that we didn’t plan this, but I want to give her time to find a place to live.”

“That’s fair. If push comes to shove we can go back to my apartment, but with them there it just won’t be comfortable. I just graduated from college, so I can’t afford to rent a hotel room for the time that we’ll need.”

“I can,” Jared informed him. “I own an advertising business with some of my friends and we're quite successful. After the initial mating week is over, we’ll see about getting you a job there if you want. Tom’s Omega, Mike works there and I think that the two of you will get along fine.”

“We’ll see,” Jensen responded.  
There was a hotel in the downtown area that the agency often set up their clients, and that's where Jared headed because he had to get his hands on his sweet little mate. If he thought that scents before were driving him crazy, they were nothing compared to how they smelled in the confines of the car.

He wanted to roll the window down because the scent was making him dizzy but he chose not to because he didn’t want anyone else scenting his pretty little mate.

Jensen didn’t speak again until they were in the elevator and that when Jared sensed a change in Jensen’s scent. There was a sour smell creeping in the delicious scents from earlier.

 

“Jensen?” Jared asked hoping that the acrid scent didn’t mean that Jensen was changing his mind.  
“I’m nervous. I have never been with an Alpha before, never thought about it, so I don’t know how this is going to work.”

“We’ll get this figured out,” Jared assured confidently giving the man his best smile. “I mean Google has the answer for everything.”

Nerves were getting to Jared as well and he was sure that Jensen could scent that. They were warring heavily with the lust that was ramping up each second in Jensen’s company. The conversation from Henry’s came to mind. He had nothing on him to sedate Jensen but he was much bigger than his mate who was a foot shorter so the struggle should be brief.

One thing he was sure of was that there was going to be some kind of fight because Jensen’s wolf would not submit without a fight, but Jared’s plan was to keep him off guard until he was ready to strike.

 

The room was nice but they didn’t come there for the décor. The reason Jared chose it was because he was sure the bed would be comfortable and it more likely to be disease free. Once the door closed, Jared was on Jensen. He was going to use this lust in his favor, so he reached down to take those soft lips in a heated kiss.

Oh, God he thought, they were as soft as he thought they would be, so he took his tongue and ran it along the seal of Jensen’s mouth until Jensen allowed him access and Jared’s knees buckled at the taste.

“Gotta see you Jen,” he begged, and he began to undress the smaller man. It was like unwrapping the best Christmas present ever.

Once they were both undressed, Jared pulled Jensen’s smaller body into his so that his back was to Jared’s chest, and he bent down to place kisses along the shorter man’s jawline. When he reached the sensitive spot behind Jensen’s ear he sucked on it wishing that he could place his claim bite now, but it would be just for show. Their claim wouldn’t be cemented until they were knotted but it would help make Jensen aroused and relaxed so that he would put up a weak struggle when Jared was ready to enter him.

Jared continued to work that spot until he felt Jensen shiver and melt into him. Sensing that this was his chance, Jared used his large hand and pulled Jensen’s back until they were trapped between their bodies.

“Jared, what the fuck?” Jensen nearly shouted.

“You Omega, me Alpha,” Jared said as though that should have been understood the moment Jensen got into the car. Moving the struggling man towards the bed Jared pinned him down with his weight and reminded himself that he had a plan in mind from the moment he realized that Jensen was an Alpha so it wasn’t his fault that Jensen hadn’t.  
It was like he told Chad, if an Alpha could be so easily subdued and turned then he was leaning towards being an O anyway. Jared was just helping him along.

“Don’t do this Jared, please.” Jensen begged. “Especially since you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“You know that this has to be done, Jensen, Alpha and Omega, and besides, it’s not that hard to figure out. Right now you only have one hole and my dick will fit there nicely.”

The one flaw to turning an Alpha was that he was not going to be wet until he was turned, to show some compassion, Jared searched the room for something that would ease the initial coupling for Jensen and spotted an assortment of lotions on the nightstand. Loosening his hold slightly, Jared leaned forward to reach for one of the bottles and that’s why he didn’t see it coming.

Before he knew what happened, Jensen had thrown his head back into Jared’s face with such force that Jared thought that his nose was broken. The instinct to check the damage made him drop the lotion and grab his nose left him open for Jensen’s next attack.

With lightning speed and a precision that bespoke of training, Jensen punched Jared in his stomach twice before the big man rolled over in pain not sure whether to grab his nose or his stomach. A few seconds later when he saw Jensen’s hand come towards his face he ducked thinking that he was going to be hit again and turned his head, unknowingly exposing the area just below his ear that Jensen wanted to exploit, the Vagus nerve.

Jared felt a painful pinch to the same area that he’d been suckling on Jensen moments earlier, but Jensen was the successful one as that was Jared’s last memory before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared moaned as he tried to open his eyes. Everything was fuzzy and he couldn’t understand why everything hurt, but when he rolled over on his back the pain radiating in his ass reminded him of what happened the night before. How could this tiny little man have taken him down so easily?

What was that he’d said to Chad last night? Something stupid about an Alpha having Omega tendencies if they can be caught off guard so easily. What a load of bull shit that was. He had assumed because Jensen was so much smaller and had such delicate features that he would be the Omega but this morning it was him with what ifs and a throbbing ass.

Shifting to try to find a dry, comfortable spot on the bed wrought another groan from Jared. He couldn’t understand why even his neck hurt and when he rubbed his hand on the spot where the shoulder and neck met, he felt it.

A claim mark.  
Any hope he had was gone when he felt the broken skin where Jensen’s teeth had sunk into the tender flesh, and what was worse was the fact that he was a little disappointed that he hadn’t been awake to feel it.

“Good morning,” Jensen’s whiskey smooth voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Is it?” Jared asked. “For you maybe.”

“It’s a good morning for both… look Jared we aren’t going to get this settled right now, I’ve drawn you a hot bath to help ease some of the aches you have this morning. Once you’re through, then we can talk.”

Jared wanted to argue, but the thought of soaking his aching body in a hot bath sounded wonderful. Not only did it sound wonderful, it would give him some time to think. What was he going to do now? Last night he was a big powerful Alpha, one whom most other Alphas feared and he was taken down by this tiny little thing who was too pretty to be anything other than an Omega.

He might be tiny but he was big enough to put Jared in his place.

“Okay, bath it is,” Jared nodded but when it looked as though Jensen was going to assist, he assured the Alpha, “but I’m a big boy, I don’t need your help. I’ve been bathing myself for quite some time now.”

“I was going to give you your privacy,” Jensen held his hands up and backed away. “I need to check something at the front desk anyway.”

Jared watched as Jensen opened the door to leave. Once it snicked shut, Jared breathed a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed. The relief was short lived as the door opened and Jensen peeked inside, “Don’t try to leave Jared, it’s only going to be harder on you if you do. You’re an Omega now, and there are new rules that you will have to live by now.”

Jared pursed his lips and choked out a weak yes.

This time when Jensen left, Jared didn’t move in case Jensen decided to come back with another order, but he didn’t return. Once he was sure that he was going to be left alone, Jared made his way to the bathroom to follow his Alpha’s… Jensen’s order. 

As he eased his aching body into the tub, Jared felt immediate relief, well to his body. The warm water eased his aching muscles as well as his tender ass, but it was going to take a lot more than that to put his mind at ease.

Relaxing and letting the water do its work, Jared thought about what Jensen just said. He was now an Omega and that meant a change in the way he lived his life. He was the lowest in the caste and that meant that everything he owned was now Jensen’s.

He loved his house and he had owned it before Gen moved in, but she has been there for the past year and it was now her home and he’d be damned if he let Jensen or anyone else throw her out of it. Today was Saturday and the bank wouldn’t be opened until Monday, but he was sure that Jensen had to start looking for jobs since he just graduated from college.

On Monday when Jensen left he could withdraw his money and transfer it to his family members. Even though they were pissed at him, Jared was sure that he could convince his partners to sign over his share of the business to them as well. If that little bastard thought that he was going to live a cushy life on Jared’s hard work, he had another thing coming.

Once he had his plan formulated, Jared was now actually able to relax and enjoy the bath. If his new owner thought the same as Jared, then he was going to keep Jared in the bed all weekend and that was what Jared needed before he ambushed him on Monday. 

Relaxed from the bath, Jared walked back into the suite to look for his clothes. He guessed, no he knew that when Jensen came back to the room that he was going to fuck him. Jared was resigned to that fact, hell the Omega bitch in him would probably even like it, but in the end he would have the last laugh.

Jared felt almost giddy at the thought of Jensen learning that he was still going to have to work instead of living off of Jared’s hard work. He even laughed out loud as he pictured the shock on the man’s face. That would get him through the weekend.

He thought about saying fuck it and trying to leave, but in the end he would end up with Jensen or another Alpha because he couldn’t hide the fact that he had been changed. As he began to dress Jared realized that he couldn’t have gone anywhere or called anyone if he wanted too because Jensen had taken his keys, phone and wallet making him a prisoner.

Since Jensen wanted to play games, Jared quickly dressed before Jensen came back. If he was going to be fucked, then he was not going to make it easy for the man who turned him. Jared would have his revenge and no one would say that he had been a lesser Alpha, because even after he’d been turned, he was still more Alpha than the bitch who’d turned him.

The bath had been warm but once he was dressed, Jared became warmer and as the minutes he waited ticked by turned into an hour, Jared became warmer until the warmth could only be described as hot. The air conditioner had been turned up but he was still burning up and suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore.

His plan to force Jensen to undress him was tossed aside as he pulled at his clothes and began to undress. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him until he was down to his boxer briefs and felt the wet spot spreading on the back of them.

Oh fuck he was in heat!

Thanks to years of disgustingly cataloging the symptoms in Mike, Jared recognized the signs of heat as they presented themselves. There were the hot flashes, the itchy too tight skin and the one he hated the most- the dripping ass. As if that wasn’t enough, there was the smell, rich, ripe and musky that would attract other Alphas in the vicinity. Jared couldn’t think about how any of that disgusted him right now because what he needed most was getting his ass full. He wanted his Alpha’s cock and his fingers were the only thing at his disposal.

While he had never fucked an Omega, that didn’t mean that Jared didn’t know his way around a man’s body. Jared had found that male Betas were just as satisfying as females, and sometimes more fun. He could be as rough as he liked and there was no awkward morning after. 

Half of the fun with men was fingering them open and watching them fall apart as he carved out a spot for his cock. While the thought of bottoming never occurred to Jared before, now it was all he could think about. He wanted to be filled and pounded into the mattress.

Perhaps that’s what happened last night. The tiny terror didn’t knock him out with his fist but his dick instead and if that was the case then Jared wanted some more of that. Now!

The bed was still a wreck from last night but Jared shucked off his underwear and climbed back on because he was only going to make another mess. Lying flat on his back the fire that was coursing through his veins didn’t allow for finesse, so he quickly lifted his hips and placed one to the extra pillows under his back and worked a finger inside. If he wasn’t so out of his mind with lust, being the Alpha he still thought himself to be, he would have been a little more concerned about sticking something up his ass.

That Alpha was long gone and a quivering needy Omega was left in its place silently begging for his mate to put him out of his misery. He needed the pain to stop and now he was pleading aloud for Jensen’s help.

Just as he made the realization that he needed Jensen, the door to the suite opened and his Alpha was standing there scenting him. The tiny man was breathing heavily and the front of his pants were tenting. Had Jared been an observer instead of a participant in this situation, he would have laughed but now all he could do was beg. 

“Jensen please,” He begged without a hint of shame that he’s experienced earlier. 

“Christ, I could smell you from the elevator,” Jensen growled as he placed the papers he was holding on the nearest flat surface and kicking the door closed. With his eyes focused on Jared, Jensen made his way to the bed and watched as Jared fingered himself open. Jared noted with pride that his Alpha was hard in his jeans and he took pride in the fact that he made his mate want him that much, so he put on a show.

Canting his hips, Jared slid a second finger in next to the first one and with his other hand he tried to work his cock, “Don’t touch yourself,” Jensen demanded huskily. “Finger yourself open so that you can take my knot again. Of course as much as I fucked you last night you shouldn’t need to open yourself up but watching you do that has to be the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jared preened at the compliment.

“Pretty enough for you to fuck?” Jared asked as he removed his fingers from his leaking hole.

“Most definitely,” Jensen agreed as he moved closer to Jared shedding the rest of his clothes along the way.  
Jared watched under hooded lids as Jensen undressed. He missed this part last night, getting to admire Jensen’s body. He had made jokes about the man being small in stature, but he was all man.

Last night in the car Jared had been focused on Jensen’s beauty - the gold flecked green eyes, the plush lips and cute freckles, but his body was a goddamned work of art. He had thick muscular arms, a well sculpted chest and a six pack that Jared wanted to lick until he got to that large, thick, heavy cock. All of that would come later, but right now he needed Jensen inside of him.

Because Jensen wasn’t moving fast enough Jared spread his legs and held his hand out in invitation. That seemed to spark a reaction, because soon Jensen was on the bed and crawling between Jared’s legs. Jared thought that he was going to fuck him, but instead he placed those sinful lips on Jared’s cock making him moan with pleasure at the contact.

Even though the roles are a little different, when he saw those beautiful lips, this was what Jared had pictured happening when Jensen slid into the car last night, and it felt better than Jared had imagined.

The next morning Jared woke in a strange bed and then he remembered, he was at Jensen’s. He’ll be the first to admit that he was surprised that Jensen hadn’t tried to go to his place, especially since it was bigger and well-better.

From what he remembered from talking to Jensen’s friends in the parking lot at Henry’s, Jensen lived with roommates-roommates he postured if front of and now he was going to have to face them this morning knowing that he was now an Omega and not the Alpha who’d confronted them last night.

He was going to have to face them though, because he needed to get to the bank so he carefully rolled off the side of the bed so that he didn’t wake Jensen. This was another thing Mike had lied about, his heat was gone after a couple of days, not the five that Mike usually took. 

The slacker took extra time on the company’s dime. He and Mike would discuss that at a later time, right now he was happy that his heat was gone and he could now think clearly. He needed to get to the bank and to the office to stop Jensen from getting his hands on everything that he’d worked so hard for.

When he entered the kitchen, it seemed that no one else was around. He wasn’t sure if the others were asleep. But he sure as hell didn’t want to wake them. The keys to his car was on the kitchen counter where Jensen had thrown them before bending Jared over it and fucking him silly.

Once the door to the car closed, Jared knew that the first thing he was going to do when he got home was take a bath because he stunk like sex and something on the back of his hand itched like hell.  
Luck was on his side when he got to his house because Gen was gone and he didn’t have to answer any awkward questions from her. When he did talk to her he wanted it to be with the reassurance that she was not going to have to leave her home.

Indiana, Gen’s dog, greeted him when he walked into the kitchen, but then the greeting changed to a growl as though he was an intruder, and then he realized why she was treating him with suspicion. He smelled different.  
As an Omega he no longer had the musky smell that testosterone filled Alpha emitted. Now he smelled sweet from estrogen that was mixed with Jensen’s scent and the dog noticed. He’s had silly names for the dog since Gen moved in that only he used, so Jared called Indy one of his silly names to gain her trust.

When she cocked her head to the side in confusion, he knew that she was beginning to understand that even if he didn’t smell the same, he was still her master and was soon running to him and covering him with kisses.  
Jared would have liked to have taken more time to play, but he had to stick to his plan, so he hurriedly watered and fed Indy before letting her out in the yard before he took an overdue shower.

The hot shower and the body jets made him feel a little more like himself if not a little tired, but he didn’t have time to rest he had to get to the bank and follow through with his plans. A glance in the mirror told him that he was going to save time by not having to shave and he next went to the closet and chose his favorite power suit.

It was black and he paired it with a crisp white dress shirt and the blood red tie Gen chose for him when they took the trip to London last spring. After putting on the shirt and pants, Jared noticed that both were a little loose on him, and he made a mental note to add more reps to his free weights routine.

He wanted to make sure that he kept his bulk in case someone wanted to fuck with him since he was now an O. Just because he now got fucked didn’t mean that he was a pussy.

Jared didn’t check his clothes once he was dressed. The suit looked good on him and he knew it. He wasn’t vain, but if he wasn’t in a relationship with Gen, he could have had a different Beta in his bed every night had he been so inclined. With an absent scratch of his hand Jared was behind the wheel of his car.

Before going to the bank, Jared made a quick stop to the local drugstore to purchase an Alpha scent. They were sold over the counter for single Omegas to spray in their homes so unmated Alphas would think they had an Alpha in the home, but Jared had something different in mind. He sprayed it on his pulse points to try to mask his obvious Omega smell long enough to take care of his business.

The closer he got to the bank the more his hand itched and now it looked red in places, scratching his hand one last time Jared willed himself to ignore the itching. He’s famous for working through discomfort. He once had to do a pitch to a company after he’d been in a fender bender minutes before the meeting. He’d signed the client, but later was rushed to the hospital when a broken rib punctured his lung so a little itching was nothing.  
When it was his turn in line Jared was pleased to see that the teller was his favorite, a Beta named Jennifer. He flirted with her each time he came into the bank and today he was going to have to lay it on extra thick.

“Hi sweetheart,” He smiled at her making sure that his dimples were out on display, “you’re looking prettier than usual today,” and she was but the sight of her didn’t go to his dick as it normally did. The reason was because Jared was now mated with interest in his mate only.

“How can I help you Mr. Padalecki?” She asked breathlessly.

“You’d get fired for how I really wanted you to help me,” He teased, “so how about I get you to help me transfer some money instead?” He grinned at her.

“I’ll be more than happy to assist you, Mr. Padalecki.”

“Jared,” he interrupted her, “Mr. Padalecki is my father.”

“I’ll be more than happy to help you… Jared. I need your ID and your account information and we can get started.”

This was going much smoother than Jared had anticipated he thought as he retrieved the items she requested from his wallet. Or at least it was until she shot him a nervous look after reading her computer screen.

Maybe he misread her look because she sent him another smile and said, “I’m sorry this is taking so long, but our system seems to be down and I’m going to have to go to my manager and see if he can get it working again.”  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Jared nodded his head and smiled at her as she walked towards her boss’s office, “hopefully he can get it working soon.”

He began to get a little nervous because the longer he stayed in the bank, the greater the chance of something going wrong.

Jared watched as Jennifer and the branch manager looked at the screen and typed something on the keyboard trying to repair whatever the problem was. It seemed as though it was hours, but ten minutes later he was being summoned into the glass sided cubicle by the manager who gave him an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry Mr. Padalecki, I’m sure you can understand how fickle these systems can be,” the manager shrugged.

“Of course,” Jared smiled impatiently tapping his legs wanting this to be over with so that he could go talk to 

Tom and the others. They were in the little office for what seemed like hours instead of the actual fifteen minutes. He knew that Jensen was going to miss him soon and he wanted to have this finished when he next saw the man.

A knock on the door eased the tension in the room and before the third party opened the door, Jennifer sent him a look of utter disgust before she asked, “Why would you choose to be an Omega? You had the world at your fingertips and now you have nothing. Coming in here as though you still have knot, trying to handle money.”

“Wha…?” Jared asked, not sure how she knew but the disgust in her voice and the revulsion on her face told him that she did.

“Thank you for coming so soon,” The manager told the person on the other side of the door before opening it wider to admit Jensen fucking Ackles.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared had been gone when Jensen woke, and from the smell of the room he was sure that the Omega was most likely in the shower down the hall. He wanted nothing more than to wait for him and fuck him all over again, but he had an interview this morning and that would surely make him late.

Wanting to give Jared his privacy, Jensen decided to make breakfast for his mate. They needed to talk, but not this morning. He needed a clear mind when he went into the interview and the few times that he and Jared have spoken, he knew that this conversation was not going to be stress free.

Breakfast was simple, bacon, eggs and toast and his beloved coffee. He hoped that this was okay with Jared because it was all he had to offer this morning. Later he would find out what Jared’s favorites were and go shopping. He waited for Jared to join him, and after some time he went to check on his mate to make sure that he hadn’t drowned.

The closer he came to the bathroom was when Jensen realized that something was wrong because he heard no sounds of water running or any kind of movement from the bathroom but he knocked anyway.

“Jared?”

It was just as he thought, there was no answer from inside the room, so he tried the handle and the door opened to an empty room.

Jensen checked the time, and muttered “Fuck!” when he realized how late it was. He wasn’t sure where Jared was but he’s pretty sure that his mate would go home first. Like Jensen, he would need a bath and clean clothes so Jensen rushed to shower and shave so that he would have enough spare time to drive by Jared’s place to see if he was there.

The blue suit he wore was the one his mom sent to college with him because she wanted him to have something nice to wear to church. In the four years he studied at Texas A&M the suit never once saw the inside of a church, but it did make him look more adult when he wore it in a professional setting.

He was doing great as far a time was concerned, so he looked at the papers he’d printed out at the hotel to get Jared’s address. He knew that time was not going to be on his side this morning so he took the time to register Jared as an Omega and their bonding as well.

He wasn’t old fashioned enough to make him wear a collar, but if he kept up the behavior he’s exhibited this morning he would have to consider getting him chipped. Sure this morning he more than likely went to his old home, but the next time -well he’d wait to see if there was a next time.

Jensen pulled onto the street that was listed a Jared’s address on his driver’s license and slowed down in front of house number 508 and felt a modicum of relief when he saw Jared’s fancy car, a Dodge something parked in the driveway. He hoped that the Omega enjoyed the drive because it would be the last time he did because Omegas weren’t allowed to drive without a licensed Alpha in the car.

That’s why he needed to talk. Things like Jared picking up his car keys and driving were once taken for granted but now he was no longer to do on his own. Jensen gave Jared the benefit of the doubt, but surely he knew that Omegas weren’t allowed to drive. This was not a new law it just shows that Jared didn’t think. Now that he was in his home, Jensen thought that since he was not ready to share his new state with the world, Jared would stay there in familiar surroundings until he finished his interview and they would have that talk. 

Satisfied that Jared was safe, Jensen made it to the interview with fifteen minutes to spare.

Ten minutes after sitting down and speaking with the interviewer, Jensen was offered the position and he fought hard to contain his excitement, because he needed this more than ever now that he had someone else depending on him.

Everything was going well when his phone rang, it was the bank manager at County Federal Mutual advising him that his registered Omega was there attempting to illegally withdraw money and if he wasn’t there within the next fifteen minutes then he would be turned over to the police and sent to an Omega Center.

Jensen tried to explain the situation to his new employer, but was told that if he left then the position would go to the next candidate and he was tempted to stay, but if the police came there was the very real possibility that Jared would be made a ward of the state and be sent to one of the county farms for wayward Omegas.

Twenty minutes later he was standing outside a glassed cubicle staring at Jared flirting with the teller and pretending that he was still in control, that he was still an Alpha.

Taking deep breath, Jensen knocked on the door and waited for the manager to answer. The confrontation that was about to happen he wasn’t looking forward to because it was going to be loud and public and Jensen was a reserved person. He knew that Jared wasn’t happy with the way things turned out between them but he can’t believe that he would do something this reckless.

There was a look of utter shock on Jared’s face when Jensen walked into the office, and it gave Jensen a moment of satisfaction to know that he’d caused that look. He wasn’t going to rethink the collar, but he was going to get the chip. When they left this embarrassing situation, they were going to the nearest Omega Center and have that taken care of immediately.

“Jared,” Jensen greeted his mate, but to his surprise, Jared didn’t say anything, he stood up and walked out of the office and the building.

Thanking the bank manager for his kindness, Jensen quickly followed Jared outside. He had to run to catch the man because his long legs made it harder for Jensen to catch up.  
Jensen caught up with Jared at his car.

“Stop, Jared!” Jensen demanded when Jared turned the key in the ignition, “You can’t leave.”

“Watch me,” Jared laughed.

“Stop!” Jensen demanded again frustrated by the Omega's display of disobedience, “You’re an Omega and you cannot drive without and licensed Alpha riding with you.”

“I’m not riding in that piece of shit,” Jared declared. He wasn’t giving into because of the fact that Jensen was right, but he knew that by the look of disgust on the tellers face that if he drove from the bank she would call the police before they pulled out of the parking lot.

Biting back the anger that was building, Jensen locked his car and climbed in next to Jared who peeled out of the parking lot before Jensen could fasten his seatbelt.

The ride back to the apartment was quiet and Jensen was thankful for the reprieve, so thankful that he closed his eyes to stave off the headache that was building.

When the car stopped, Jensen opened his eyes to take in the house he’d passed earlier in his search for Jared.  
“This isn’t my apartment,” Jensen says in confusion nor was it the Omega Center. He would make an appointment later because it seemed as though he and Jared were about to have that talk.

“No it’s not, but then you really didn’t want to go there did you?” Jared sneered. “I mean now you have ownership of a beautiful house and why would you want to go back to a dump that you have to share with obnoxious roommates. That’s probably why you chose me because of my money so you wouldn’t have to struggle anymore.”

Jensen stared at Jared, Chose him? Nature chose to put them together, a pair of Alphas who were both out just looking for a good time. The most Jensen had ever hoped for that night was a hookup with Danneel’s friend, Brock Kelly, because the dude was hot.

Instead he is being led by emotions that he’s never felt before towards an even hotter man who was looking at him in the same manner a starving man would a steak. Chris and Danni were worried because they were sure how this would end, that he would be Omega and they wouldn’t be allowed to see him again.

To be honest, on the ride to the hotel in his head he had tried to envision his life as an Omega, because he was sure that he would be on the losing end of their struggle and even now he’s still surprised that he’s not the one smelling like spun sugar and stargazer lilies at dusk.

“You sit there full of self-loathing and judgment. I didn’t fucking _choose_ you, you felt the pull, hell you were the first to act on it!” Jensen gave a snort, “I can still see the fucking shock on your face when you realized that it was me who was your mate and not Danni.”

“You didn’t lose anything, I lost it all. Because you couldn’t wait to file paperwork I had no choice on how to distribute what I worked so hard for!”

“I filed those papers because I had a goddamned job interview this morning for a very good job and I had to leave it because you had to go and pretend that you’re still an Alpha and now I have nothing. I have to start over. I’m younger than you Jared I get it, I haven’t had the time to establish myself, but I will not let you fuck up my future because you can’t get it through your head that you’re an Omega now. Oh and by the way even if I hadn’t filed those papers, you still would not have been able to conduct business, not with that mark of Omega on your hand.”

Jensen watched as Jared checked the back of his hand in amazement as he traced the red symbol present there. Once the big man realized that he was marked, his face crumbled and it was fascinating watching the myriad of emotions that played across his pretty face.

“Jared, is everything okay?” a feminine voice asked from her mailbox at the end of the driveway next door. “If this young man is bothering you I can call the police.”

Jensen could tell that Jared was torn, that he wanted to take the escape in the form of the neighbor, but the sight of the mark of the Omega made him change his mind. Jensen hadn’t known the man that long, but he was sure that this was not the way he was going to let people know that he is no longer an Alpha.

“I’m good, Moira,” he told the older woman as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “just a business disagreement.”  
Jensen could tell the moment Jared remembered the mark on the back of his hand because he quickly put it in his pocket. Jensen was sure that if he thought that it would help him, Jared would willingly cut off that hand to avoid having that mark.

“Okay, then,” she smiled and dismissed them as she went back to look at her mail.

Following suite Jared opened the door and Jensen hurried and followed because he wouldn’t be surprised if he decided to slam the door in his face but he didn’t. Jared left the door open and walked straight to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

While Jared went into the kitchen for beer, Jensen sat on the sofa and ran his hand over his face in an attempt to mentally prepare himself for the rest of their conversation. The thoughts running through his head were interrupted when he was attacked with kisses by a cute little dog. He looked to be a retriever of some sort, but he was just what Jensen needed at this moment to break up the tension in the room.

“Indy, down!” Jared ordered the dog, who ignored Jared in favor of the belly rubs that Jensen was now giving him.

“He’s fine,” Jensen told Jared wanting to put off the conversation a little longer, “Indy and I were just getting acquainted with one another.”

“There’s no need to suck up to him because he belongs to Gen,” Jared informed him as he gave Jensen one of the beers he was holding. “Here take this and let me put him outside so we can talk.”

The anticipation of the conversation was back and now a headache building at the base of his skull and he knew that by the end of said conversation the headache would have his brain trying to escape through his eye sockets.  
It didn’t take long for Jared to let the small dog outside and now he was back standing in front of Jensen with his head cocked to the side staring at the Alpha. 

Instead of talking, Jensen took a pull from the bottle and looked up at Jared’s long, lean body. When Jared remained silent. Jensen took him time, and when his eyes landed on Jared’s pink mouth wrapped around the bottle, Jensen felt himself grow hard at the sight.

He had to tear his eyes away because now wasn’t the time for him to think sexually, they were a long way from that. They should be locked away getting to know one another, but instead they were doing their best to keep from killing each other.

“Do you mind if I go change clothes?” Jared surprised him by asking.

“No,” He shook his head, because the time apart would give him time to get his thoughts and his body together. “we might as well be comfortable while we work this out.”

After Jared disappeared up the stairs, Jensen stood and took off his jacket and tie before rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and he was sure Jared was making himself comfortable as well. As he waited he took in his surroundings and he liked what he saw as long as he didn’t have to live there. The house was… a magazine showpiece; it was all straight lines, metal and glass and the only colors were black and white.

The combination of Jared and some girl.

The décor was so not Jensen, he felt so uncomfortable in the room and he suddenly looked down at the white sofa and hoped that the dog didn’t soil it when Jensen let him play on it. He was looking for a spot when he heard keys in the front door and it was suddenly swung open revealing a petite brunette whom Jensen assumed was Jared’s girlfriend. 

Make that ex-girlfriend. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?” That same girl demanded from where she stood in the doorway. “and where is Jared. Are you the reason he’s been missing for the past couple of days?” 

Oh God that headache just moved forward and was now throbbing at his temple, but he tried not to let that show as he moved to greet her. Holding out his hand to her he introduced himself, “Hi, I’m Jensen. Jensen Ackles a friend of Jared’s.”

She didn’t take his hand, in fact she looked at it as though it was something beneath her, “I’m Genevieve, Jared’s girlfriend. And speaking of Jared, where is he?”

He hadn’t really thought about the someone in Jared’s life. He had mentioned this girl briefly on their way to the hotel but that was it. He could tell from her lack of scent and from her ability to scent Jared on him that she was a Beta. Had he known he would have felt sympathy for her, after all Jensen had claimed her man, but her attitude took away any compassion he had for her.

Hearing her call his mate hers rankled. He wanted to shout he’s mine, but he wouldn’t do that to Jared. He wanted his mate to be the one to decide when he told people that he was no longer an Alpha, he could at least give Jared that much.

“He’s upstairs changing…” Jensen started.

“Changing or washing off the weekend of fucking anything that moved. Look. I don’t know who you are, but I’m going to kill Chad for pulling a stunt like this!” Staring at Jensen disdainfully, she asked, “What did he do, go out and find some random O for Jared to fuck?”

Biting his tongue, Jensen held back from shouting at her that he was an Alpha, not an Omega, random or otherwise, but he kept quiet. It’s not the first time he’d been mistaken for an Omega, even after he’d popped his knot. He was used to it and had even resigned himself to a life as an Omega on the ride to the hotel.  
However, he did make a mental note to ask Jared about Chad and his place in Jared’s life, but then the fact that this Beta who thought that she could have a good relationship with an Alpha wasn’t necessarily a good judge of character. For now, he’d reserve judgment on this unknown Chad. 

“I assure you that he was not fucking everything that moved,” Jensen smiled with the knowledge that he was the one doing the fucking and just to let her know that he was not an Omega, he subtly let out pheromones letting her know different. “When Jared comes down he’ll explain where he was this week end.”

He may not have screamed that he was Alpha but her assumptions made him angry and his anger had him scenting the room with enough pheromones that even her weak Beta nose picked up his scent. The brunette’s eyes widened when she picked up the scent that was definitely Alpha by giving a not so subtle sniff. Jensen grinned because Beta or not, she responded to the Alpha in the room by releasing weak pheromones of her own. He’d bet her panties were a little wet even. 

Impatiently she glanced towards the stairs as though she wanted to go and confront Jared, but didn’t want to leave Jensen on his own. It wasn’t that she thought that he was going to rob them, just that she was responding to his scent.

Jensen watched her as she went to the bar in the corner of the room to pour herself a shot of something strong. As he observed her it occurred to Jensen that Jared had a type and mother nature took that into consideration when she chose his mate. Genevieve was wearing heels, but she was short, shorter than Jensen but not much less than his own five and a half feet.

That was okay because he had his own type and Jared was it personified. While his last boyfriend hadn’t been as tall as Jared, he was over six feet.

Speaking of Jared, he chose that moment to walk back downstairs.

“Jared,” Genevieve shrieked as she moved across the room towards him. “Where have you been? And before you use Chad and the others as an alibi, your partners have been worried about you as well because the last time anyone saw you was Friday night at Henry’s. I knew I should have made you come with me.”

“I wish you’d have made me come too,” Jared muttered, but Jensen wasn’t surprised to hear that. He knew that the only way Jared would have been happy with this mating was if Jensen had been the one wearing the mark.

Genevieve stepped closer to Jared and mimicked Jensen’s earlier motion and inhaled, “You spent the weekend with an Omega. I don’t understand, you hate Omegas, but yet here you are in our house smelling like the slut you spent the weekend buried in!”

“No, Gen, I. I.”  
It hurt Jensen to watch Jared struggle and if he had given the slightest indication that he wanted Jensen to intervene, he would have without hesitation, but when he raised his eyebrows in an offer of help, Jared shook his head.

In the end he didn’t have to tell her, she saw his hand when he pinched the bridge of his nose. This was an unconscious move and one he often made when he was tired of frustrated.

“What is that on your hand?” She asked while grasping it in her tiny little hands. “Oh God Jared, what have you done?”

For once Jared had no words.

“You’re an Omega.”

“Yes,” Jared whispered.

“And him?” she nodded towards Jensen.

“He’s my Alpha,” Jared confirmed.

Genevieve dropped Jared’s hand and made her way over the sofa and plopped down in disbelief. She and Jared were staring at one another with mirrored expressions of disbelief.

“How did this happen?” She asked. “You’re twice his size and you expect me to believe that he overtook you? Did you just roll over and take it? What about us? I mean where do we go from here? If you wanted us to end you could have just told me,” she cried.

Unable to keep quiet any longer, Jensen finally spoke, “The only us is Jared and I. Another thing you should know is that Jared didn’t roll over, I was just the better Alpha, and before you ask no drugs or trickery was involved. I know that the two of you have some things to work out concerning your belongings, but he’s mine in a way that he was never yours.” 

Jensen could tell when Genevieve had accepted that she had lost, he saw the resignation in her eyes but she had to get in a parting shot.

“I still don’t understand how this happened, Jared? I mean look at him you are at least a foot taller than him yet it’s you who have been made bitch. I guess I should have known when you protested so much about Omegas. Now I can see it for what it is. It’s not that you hated them, you were jealous of O’s.”

“That’s enough!” Jensen barked at her. “It doesn’t matter how it happened all you need to know is that it happened and as a result you’re no longer a part of his life. If you ever cared for him, then don’t make this harder for him than it already is and you will give him the chance to tell his friends.”  
She didn’t answer, she just nodded her head, submitting to the Alpha’s demand before heading towards the door. Once she reached the heavy oak door, she paused, and turned towards them. “I. I need to get some of my things. I’ll take Indy with me tonight; I have friends with whom I can stay with until I get on my feet, but please give me the chance to get my things.”

“No one’s keeping you from getting what’s yours as long as you understand that Jared’s mine.”

Jensen stood aside and let her go up the stairs to pack some of her belongings, and he turned to look at Jared and his heart lurched at the picture of hurt on his mate’s face. He had planned to move Jared to his room at the apartment he shared with his friends, but he couldn’t do that to Jared.

So much has changed in his life, but to remove him from his home would be harsh, so in this situation, it would be Jensen who compromised.

As Gen ran upstairs to get her things, Jared began to gather the dog’s toys and, food and bed. Jensen suspected that it wasn’t because he wanted to help her, but because he didn’t want to have to spend any more time with her than he had to because he was ashamed that he was now an Omega.  
When she came downstairs a few minutes later, Jensen again looked at Jared and saw tears run down his Omega’s face, he knew that there would be more compromises to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared’s car was something that Jensen had once aspired for and now it was his and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He didn’t even have a job yet, but now he had an expensive car and a home and who knows what else courtesy of Jared. 

All of it was a bit much.

After Genevieve left, Jared had begged him for some alone time for a couple of hours or so, because he wanted to get his shit together in order to face his co-workers later this afternoon. Jensen agreed because Jared looked wrecked after the confrontation with his ex.

Also Jensen needed time alone as well to determine what his next step would be. He had been counting on the job he’d lost this morning now he had to regroup and set up more interviews because he was responsible for someone other than himself now.

“Oh, shit!” Jensen said as he pounded his fist on the steering wheel, he’d completely forgot about his and Jared’s families. Just one more thing that he had to worry about.

On the way to his apartment, Jensen stopped by the mailbox and picked up a couple of days’ worth of mail. Not all of it was his but what there was were bills. Bills he had no idea how he was going to pay, but just like everything else in his life, he’d figure it out.

Jensen stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the apartment because sitting there at the dining table were his friends.

“Why are you all getting shitfaced on a Monday afternoon?” Jensen asked.

“Jen!” Danneel cried out as she ran towards him, “it’s so good to see you my friend.”

As she hugged him, Jensen peeked past her and looked at the rest of his friends sitting at the table. They all wore solemn looks on their faces as they looked up at him from the brewery on the table in front of them.   
“He let you come alone Jenny?” Chris asked as he took a sip of tequila. “The fuck’s wrong with him, he should know that it’s illegal for you to drive.”

Setting Danneel aside, Jensen walked towards them and locked eyes with Chris and said, “No it’s illegal for him to drive, not so much for me and don’t call me Jenny fucker!” 

“Jen?” Steve asked, “how did you…”

“What was this, a memorial for me? You were so goddamned sure that I would end up Omega that you took off from work to get drunk in sorrow?”

“Jensen, honey he was so big,” Danneel explained drunkenly, “and we didn’t hear from you all weekend, we just assumed that he wouldn’t let you call.”

“We mated, Danni,” Jensen reminded her. “so checking in with you sons of bitches was the last thing on my mind.”

“Of course,” She nodded enthusiastically. “We know that you can handle yourself, but this guy was built like a brick shithouse, and we just thought that he may have been more than you could handle.”

He had the same thoughts as well on the ride to the hotel, but he had fought back; however, coming home and seeing that his closest friends had given up on him hurt a little. He would forgive them, especially Chris because he really needed to talk to him to get him to help make some heavy duty decisions.

“So tell us about your mate,” Chris asked.

“His name is Jared, and he’s amazing,” Jensen smiled trying to save face.

During the time he’s spent with Jared, Jensen hadn’t had the time to learn a lot so he glossed over the little that he did. He was glad that they were drunk or they would have seen past the bullshit that he was feeding them.”

Steve and Danneel begged off thirty minutes after Jensen arrived groaning about being tired of listening about Jensen’s perfect mate and went to their bedrooms, leaving Chris and Jensen alone at the table. 

“Lightweights,” Jensen snarked towards their retreating backs, and laughed when in unison the both flipped up a middle finger.

“In their defense they have been drinking since last night,” Chris defended their friends.

“Oh,” was the only response Jensen could manage.

Finally giving in, he reached for the almost empty bottle of tequila to pour a shot, and changed his mind and drank from the bottle instead.

“That bad, huh?” Chris as he nodded towards the bottle. “You only drink the hard stuff when things are not going well. You just mated and you didn’t get turned into an Omega, so your life should be golden, but you look worried. So tell me what’s really going on.”

“You have no idea how bad things are, hell I’m not even sure but I know that my Omega shouldn’t be at home right now crying because his ex is moving out.”

“Tell me what happened, Jensen. You can leave out the sex part because mine and Steve’s sex life is good enough that I don’t need to hear about yours.”

“But that’s the best part,” Jensen attempted to lighten the mood.

When he saw that Chris wasn’t buying it, he dropped all pretense, “I’ll be honest, when I got into that car, and saw how big Jared was I was thinking like y’all, I was going to get the short end of the stick. By the time we made it to the hotel, I had resigned myself to being turned and he had made up his mind the moment he saw me.”

“He treated you like the others before him, because of your size he thought that you were an easy mark,” Chris interjected.

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed before taking another swig of the tequila. “but this time I didn’t think I could win but when we were in that hotel room and he tried to get me ass up without so much as a whimper, my wolf came roaring to life and before I knew it he was naked and we were tied and I was biting his neck-claiming him.”

“So what’s the problem?” Chris asked as he took the bottle from Jensen’s hand and replaced it with a beer.

“The problem is that his body knows that he is Omega,” Jensen smiled at the memories, “but his mind is still Alpha and he’s trying to fight his new role.”

“What does the internet say?” Chris asked.

“I really haven’t had much time to research it,” Jensen told him.

“Jen…”

“Okay, the internet said that the change won’t complete until he accepts his change. Legally he’s Omega, mine - and there’s nothing he can do about that, but mentally he still thinks and acts as though he’s an Alpha, which means this could go on forever.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, son he can’t stay like this forever, because he’s Omega,” Chris denied. “It’s now his nature to want his Alpha. He can fight it all he wants, but eventually he has to give into it.”  
“I don’t know Chris,” Jensen shook his head in denial.

“Yeas he will, Jensen,” Chris contradicted him, “it’s in his nature. Eventually he’ll need to be kissed and cuddled and touched. He can fight it, but he’ll give in Jen. You just have to be patient.”

“I don’t really have a choice do I?”

He and Chris sat and talked some more before Jensen went to pack some things to take back to Jared’s. He was torn between the two things he really wanted - to go and fuck Jared stupid and since he couldn’t do that he’d like to get shit faced and pass out but he couldn’t do that either because he and Jared were going to Jared’s job and he wasn’t looking forward to that. 

As he packed his bags, Jensen stared longingly at his favorite pair of jeans wanting to put them on, but he still had to get through the rest of this hellish day before he could even try to relax. After getting his shaving kit from the bathroom, Jensen tool a look around the room the see if there was anything that he needed right now but he had the essentials.

He was going to miss this place, his friends. He knew that eventually he was going to move out on his own, he just hadn’t planned on it happening this soon and without a plan or forethought. He was leaving to be with his mate and that alone should make him happy but his stomach felt as though he’d swallowed a lead balloon and he was scared of what he was going to walk into when he returned to Jared’s.

 

The phone was ringing again, and Jared knew that he should answer because if he continued to ignore it that his friends would all come here and demand that he talks to them and he didn't want that. He didn't want them invading this space. When he had to admit to the world that he had been bested by the tiniest of Alphas and was now… Omega, then he wanted it done at the office not in his home.

Once he told them Jared wasn’t sure what the outcome would be, but he knew that it wouldn’t be good and he didn’t want the bad memories to be associated with his home, so yeah, his big reveal would be at the office.

Ironically it was Tom’s call that he answered, or rather responded to by text.

 _“Everything’s okay. I don’t have anything pressing today so I decided to take a morning for myself. I’ll be in this afternoon.”  
_  
The text was a lie, but they didn’t know that. The group of them were all probably all just saying that it was Jared being Jared and would give him hell when they saw him next.

He can still remember the fight he and Tom had the night he met Jensen and not for the first time since he woke Saturday morning did he wish he’d stayed at home. Had he done that then he wouldn’t be sitting in his home trying to hide from the rest of the world.

He only had a few precious minutes remaining to do that, because a glance at his favorite Tag Heuer watch told him that Jensen would be back soon and the old Jared would officially cease to exist. He knew that Jared the Alpha no longer existed, but the rest of the world didn’t know that and he’d like to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Besides, he wanted Jensen with him when he had to do that.

He laughed dry and brittle when he thought that at least there would be no more arguments with his father about the benefits of mating with an Omega.

He’s not sure how long he sat there and had fallen into a light sleep when he heard Jensen pull into the driveway. He could sit and wait for him to come in and they have an awkward conversation, but he was ready to pull the Band-Aid off let the scab begin to form. This was something that he could control, so he grabbed his wallet and went to the door to meet Jensen because if he waited on minute more, then he’d want to put this off another day. 

Once inside that car, Jared found that he was calm and when Jensen accidentally touched his hand Jared had to almost bite his tongue not to beg him to leave it there because he needed the connection. He bit down until he tasted blood because the connection that he was craving would cement his and Jensen’s bond and there was no way in hell was he doing that willingly.

What he didn’t know was Jensen wanted to touch as well but he held back for a different reason, so the ride was silent each of them secretly looking at the other drinking their fill.

Together they walked into the building and Jared was greeted by the employees he passed along the way. Well some of them, others gave him a wide berth and it made Jared realize that he’d been an asshole. Normally he was in his own world and didn’t pay attention to the people on the lower floors or their reactions, but today they couldn’t be ignored.

It would be easy to say that he behaved that way towards the Omegas only, but there were only a few Omegas who worked there - five including Mike - so he was an asshole and this was his payback.

He would love to say that he had some fence mending to do but the truth of the matter was that he didn’t know what his position in the company was. He was sub-human now and had no rights, everything that he owned was now Jensen’s and he would have to sit at a table and listen to them decide what was best for him and what to do with his part of the company.

Wow what a difference a few days make. Was it really only Friday that he was saying that Omegas were loved and cossetted? Not even a week in and he could see how horribly Omegas were treated.

He was scared and knew that he should tell Jensen what he wanted, how he wanted to handle the situation, but his fucking Alpha pride wouldn’t let him open his mouth.

It didn’t take long to reach the conference room and once there, he couldn’t make himself open the door. One turn of the knob and everyone would know and he couldn’t pretend. All of his earlier bravado lay in a pool at his feet at the thought of facing the people on the other side of that door.

“They’re your friends, Jared,” Jensen attempted to reassure him, “they love you so you have nothing to worry about.”

Before Jared could respond, Jensen reached around him and opened the door, and with his hands in his pockets, Jared followed.

The noisy room fell silent when Jared and Jensen entered. The first person he saw was Tom who was sporting a beauty of a black eye and Jared gave him a small smile of apology. Even though he felt sorry for what he did, there was pride in seeing physical proof of his manhood, that he was once Alpha. It was a very Alpha like thing to do and most likely the last Alpha-like thing Jared did.

“Jared why the hell are you bringing a stranger to our meeting,” Chad asked “if he’s not a client, which I know he isn’t because you haven’t called in and bragged about it - so what the fuck dude? You’re not bringing in a one night stand to show off are you?”

“Chad when have I ever done something like that?” Jared asked suddenly very aware of Jensen’s eyes on him so he quickly made the introduction. “This is my mate, Jensen.”

As expected with an announcement that big, the four men sitting around the large table jumped up at once and congratulated him.

“He’s pretty,” Misha said giving an appreciative whistle as he sized up Jensen. “when you change your mind you do it in spectacular fashion.”

“You know our Jared,” Stephen chimed in, “he never does anything half-assed.”

He’s thankful that Jensen was letting him handle this situation, but he knows that if their positions were reversed, he would have made sure that no one mistook him for an Omega, but it seemed that unlike Jared, Jensen was not an asshole. If he had to be Omega, Jensen seemed to be the perfect Alpha for him

Everyone was congratulating him except Tom and Mike, but then he really wouldn’t expect them too after all of the shit that he’s put them through over the years. While the congratulations were flying, Tom remained in his chair with Mike at his side and observed. When he looked at Jared with that evil little grin Jared realized that he saw what the others didn’t.

Tom who was famous for his observational skills was about to let the cat out of the bag and mock Jared for the biggest kick in the ass from karma known to man.

“That’s not possible,” Tom told the room, “look at Jensen’s hand. There is no Omega mark there, and we know that two Alphas can’t… holy fuck Jared are you an Omega?”

For the first time in his life, Jared couldn’t find the words to speak. He only needed one word, yes, but it was lodged in his throat and wouldn’t come out.

Misha who was standing the closest to Jared, reached over to pull Jared’s hand from his pocket but immediately dropped it because Jensen was there snarling in his face, “Don’t you fucking touch him!”

 

“Oh the little tiger has claws,” Chad laughed before coldly stating, “but then it probably didn’t take much to tame a little pussy.”

Mike and Tom deserved every snarky and cheap comment they could throw at him, Chad was the one he thought would be on his side and yet here he was giving Jared hell.  
“I thought that you all were supposed to be his friends, but this doesn’t look like friendship to me,” Jensen sneered as he stepped in front of Jared.

Jared wasn’t so sure that Jensen could take all of the men if they decided to attack, but he knew that his Alpha would go down fighting, and he smiled at the thought, and then something else occurred to him; when did he begin thinking of Jensen as his Alpha?

He may be a fucking Omega, but he wasn’t weak, he still had the same body he’d had before, now thanks to Jensen he had a few extra parts so he was sure that he could hold his own against them if needed.

“Jared was our friend,” Tom said. “but somewhere along the way he became this person we didn’t recognize. Now we’re not sure if we keep him around because of the business or the hope that he would come around.”

“Yeah,” Stephen seconded, “But when Mike presented as an Omega, he suddenly couldn’t deal and began to treat Mike as a second class citizen.” 

“You know, we could have handled him becoming an Omega,” Misha said, “but just look at him. Even now he thinks he knows more than us.”

Jared wanted to deny Misha’s claim, but even as an Omega he knew more shit than all of them combined, but he’s never lorded that over them. And he hoped to God that they didn’t put him in the same category as that wimpy little Mike.

It was bad enough that he was going to have to hold Jensen’s hand through this process, without being compared to Mike’s simpering pussy. Mike was born to be Omega, Jared was not, he was born Alpha and that fact alone made him better.

“Gee guys, tell me how you really feel,” Jared snarked as he stepped from behind Jensen, “you had to wait until I was an Omega before you said anything?”

“According to you, you were Omega anyway,” Chad retorted. “Remember what you said about those guys featured on the news show, they must have been leaning towards Omega. Perhaps some of that weakness showed because while you were getting fucked into submission, we put the final touches on paperwork to buyout your part of the company!”  
That news certainly took him by surprise. While had he not been turned, he wouldn’t have accepted a buyout at any price, but now his only hope is to make sure that he’s getting what his part’s worth because there was no way he could face them every day.

Pushing past Chad, Jared plopped down in one of the chairs he’d helped pick out and said, “Okay then let’s get down to brass tacks a see what the offer is.”

“Tom laughed and turned towards his mate, “Mike can you please escort Jared to the waiting room please.”

“I’m not going to be relegated to a fucking waiting room while you bastards decide my fate...”

“Enough Jared!” Jensen pounded a fist on the table, “You can’t be a part of this decision, you’re Omega now, you have no legal recourse. Everything that you own is mine, so go join Mike and let us Alphas hash this out.”  
He was fucked. He could argue all he wanted but he still would not be able to legally discuss the sale of his portion of the company that he helped create.

For a moment he’d forgotten that Jensen was his Alpha-owner now and that meant everything he owned was Jensen’s as well. He’d been so ready to argue over the price since his friends were eager to kick him out. Now he had no say. Perhaps he could give Jensen a quick financial overview so that he wouldn’t take whatever paltry sum they were offering.

“Jared, I’m waiting,” Mike said with a smirk on his face.

“Jensen my I speak with you for a moment. Please.” 

Without waiting for an answer, Jared turned and walked out of the conference hoping that Jensen would follow.  
The snick signaling that the door was closed was barely heard before Jared had turned around telling Jensen what his part of the company was worth.

“You have to listen to me Jensen!” he demanded when Jensen’s attention seemed to be on the closed door instead of what he was telling him.

“No, I don’t Jared,” Jensen said. “I’m not stupid enough to sign anything without reading it, so you go sit with Mike and I’ll handle the meeting.”

“Yeah, Jare, come sit with me,” Mike mocked as Jensen walked back into the conference room.

“You’re fucking enjoying this aren’t you?” Jared bit out.

“Did you think that I wouldn’t? I mean after all of the shit that you’ve given me since I presented, this is just fucking perfect. The only thing I regret is that they’re buying your share and I won’t get to rub it in your face every fucking day that you’re an Omega now.”

“Well thank God for that,” Jared retorted.

After Jensen re-entered the conference room leaving the two of them alone, Mike kept attempting to engage him, but Jared was too on edge to trade shots with the other man. He wanted Jensen to walk out of the door, hopefully with a good enough offer to accept so that Jared could close his back on this part of his life with ease.  
When Jensen finally walked out of the office, Tom, Stephen, Misha and even goddamned Chad were patting him on the back as though he was a long lost buddy, and Jensen was smiling as though he had won the lottery.

_Oh, wait, Jared thought, he did when he fucked me over._

 

“I’ll see you guys on Monday when I have a chance to look over everything,” Jensen smiled back at the traitors Jared once called friends.

“Jensen?” Jared asked apprehensively.

“We’ll talk later,” Jensen said as he walked past Jared clutching a portfolio with the company’s name embossed on the front.

When they got into the car, Jared bristled when he realized that he’d automatically got into the passenger seat and Jensen in the drivers. It was so natural that it wasn’t until he was buckling his seatbelt that Jared realized what he’d done.

He submitted to Jensen.

The action told him that if he wanted to hold on to who he was then he would have to be diligent about his actions. The estrogen that was taking over his body was taking over his brain as well. The only time he shouldn’t be in control was when he was in heat and then all bets were off.

Jared let that fuel his anger on the drive home because he was going to need that fire to make sure that Jensen made the best deal. The great thing was that because he had an Alpha, his share didn’t decrease in value as it would have had he been an Omega on his own.

After a tension filled ride home, Jared was out of the car before Jensen could bring it to a full stop, Jared was at the front door fuming because his dramatic exit was ruined because he had to wait for Jensen to unlock the front door.

When Jensen finally made it to the front door, Jared was tapping his foot in anger as he silently watched Jensen fumble for the correct key to unlock the door. It would have been easier for Jared to point out the correct key, but the fact that Jensen had his keys at all kept him silent.

He would have waited on the porch until midnight if he had to before he helped the Alpha. Sure he would have been affected as well, but hey wasn’t that what being a bitch about?

After what seemed like forever, Jared heard the lock turn and once the door was opened, Jared brushed past Jensen and walked inside and sat down. When he saw the look on Jensen’s pretty-he’s-should-be-an-Omega-and-not-me face, Jared smiled at his own pettiness.

The joy didn’t last long because it seemed that Jensen could be petty as well, because instead of telling Jared about the offer, Jensen threw the folder on the end table across from Jared, Jensen stared at Jared as though daring the Omega to say something before he turned and walked into the kitchen

Still fuming, Jared waited until he heard the refrigerator open before gave in to his curiosity and moved to pick up the folder. He knew what his share was worth, but the paper inside didn’t yield the amount he’d been hoping for. It fact it wasn’t an offer at all, instead of the lowball offer he’d expected, he found the latest project that he’d just began brainstorming with Chad.

Despite his resolve not to talk to Jensen, Jared couldn’t wait to give the big strong and apparently stupid Alpha an earful. When Jensen's bowed legs stopped in front of the coffee table and deposited a cold beer for Jared, Jared gave him an earful,

“You’re supposed to be my all-knowing Alpha and you walked out of that meeting with the wrong fucking folder,” Jared sneered.

As if to infuriate him further, instead of answering, Jensen put the bottle to his lips and took a long pull from the bottle of Shiner Bock before he answered Jared.

“I didn’t get the wrong folder,” Jensen shrugged his shoulders and gave Jared an insincere smile “I just refused the money and took your position instead.”

Jared had begun to stand up, but fell back down when Jensen delivered the news. “You didn’t take the money?” 

Jared asked hoping that he’d misunderstood what Jensen had just said. “What do you mean you didn’t take the money. It would have been enough that you never would have had to work again, or you could have started something on your own.”

“That’s right,” Jensen smiled and shattered his hopes. “Why would I want to start something new when I can be a part of a fast growing company?”

“Haven’t you humiliated me enough?” Jared asked almost hysterically before standing up and crowding into Jensen’s space. He thought that if he stood up his full 6’4” then he could frighten Jensen, but between the hysterics and the crack in his voice, he could tell that Jensen wasn’t intimidated at all.

If he thought about it the little shit hadn’t been worried the night Jared took him to the hotel and he had no idea what was supposed to happen, then he had no reason to be afraid of Jared now that he was Omega. 

“You’ve taken everything from me including my goddamned knot and now you’re going to subject me to seeing those bastards when you have to schmooze a client? Do you think that you’re going to use me to get ahead, while I stay at home like a simpering little bitch? Am I to stand around while they all mock me?”

“You, you, you! That’s your problem, because all you think about is Jared,” Jensen snapped. “Another thing is you think that you’re better than those friends who care enough for you to put up with the bullshit that you’ve been handing out since you were a teenager. I really had no intention of making you go back to the office, but I’ve changed my mind thanks to you.”

“I won’t go,” Jared informed him as he crossed his arms in defiance.

“Yes you will,” Jensen corrected him matter of factly. “I had no intention of letting you work. My mom didn’t work and there was no need for my Omega to, but then you tried to sneak off to the bank making me lose a very lucrative position, so I was going to suggest a part time job until I could find something. But after finding out that you owned part of Sports Minded I went back to my original plan but to let you stay at home because I knew that going to work there as an Omega would be hurtful for you but then you had to open your fucking mouth and show what an asshole you were. You’re standing there acting hurt and put upon, if things had gone differently, you’d have strutted me around like you were the cock of the walk, but you need humbling. Judging by the way people acted towards you, it seemed as though you were an all-around dick and now you’re still trying to run things that you have no say in.”

“I am not a dick,” Jared tried to defend himself. “I said that I’m not going to that office and I’m not. Who the fuck are you to try to make me?”

“I’m your Alpha, Omega,” Jensen reminded him as he hit himself in the chest, “that’s who the fuck I am. I had intended to let you stay home and grow used to being an Omega, but you are trying to hold onto the Alpha you used to be, so I’m going to let Mike teach you how to be a good little bitch.”

Jared was speechless.

That was the ultimate humiliation. If he had put up with that smug bitch any longer today, he was going to punch him in the mouth, there was no way he was going to be able to deal with him on a regular basis.

Satisfied that Jared had nothing else to say, Jensen picked up the discarded folder and headed upstairs to the room he’d picked out for himself.  
When Jared heard the bedroom door close he sprang into action. He felt like crying – he, he was going to cry, but he’d be damned if he let Jensen see or hear, so he grabbed the keys and headed back outside.

Once he was on the porch Jared sucked in a lungful of air to calm himself. This house had been the one place he could find sanctuary, but now that peace had been destroyed and he had nowhere else to go so he decided to drive around until he felt calm enough to face Jensen.

Once in the car Jared realized that he had left his phone inside. He felt naked without it but he decided not to go back for it in case Jensen had come back downstairs.

The first tear fell before he’d even pulled out of the driveway. He was a mile away from home and so blinded by tears that he didn’t see the blue lights as the police pulled him over.


	5. Chapter 5

This could not be happening again. After the fiasco at the bank, Jensen thought that Jared would have learned his lesson, that he had new rules to live by. His life was not the same and if he kept up there would be repercussions that Jensen couldn’t help him avoid if he wanted to.

After this latest stunt, Jensen wasn’t sure if he wanted to. Had the bank manager wanted, he could have called to police and Jared could have been arrested and sent to an Omega Center work farm. Jensen and Chris had earned credits in college by interning at one so he knew that he didn’t want this for Jared, but if he kept acting out then he would be punished.

Last night Jensen had taken the folder and gone upstairs to study the new client’s needs and to unpack the few things he’d gathered from his apartment. He took his time because he wanted to give Jared the time to cool off only to come back downstairs to find Jared missing.

Again.

His first thought was to go looking for him but he had no transportation. Chris and Danneel were going to get his car from the bank parking but until then he was stranded. Right now his only choice was calling Jared’s friends. The thought of having to do that made Jensen angry. Jared’s being missing was going to elicit a bunch of I told you so’s from the people who thought that Jensen should be an Omega.

Why was he fighting this so hard? Because of Jared’s reluctance to accept that he was now Omega, they have spent more time trying not to come to blows rather than getting to know one another and bonding. They really hadn't done anything other than snap at one another so Jensen had no idea who Jared would call when he needed someone.  
After the visit to the office earlier Jensen was sure that Jared wouldn’t contact his former business partners, but he knew that Jared and Chad were closer than the others so Jensen called the number that the blonde had given him.

The call to Chad didn’t help, however Chad offered to help search, but Jensen declined the offer knowing that it would only embarrass Jared more to know that the other man was involved.

The only other person Jensen could think of Jared possibly contacting was the Beta he’d been living with. Jared’s brain was still in Alpha mode, and he’d chosen the Beta so it was possible that he thought that they could still work.

Jensen knew that the girl was disgusted at the thought of Jared being an Omega but it was possible that she could feel enough sympathy for him to give him shelter from what she saw an archaic system and a domineering Alpha. He started to walk toward the little room off the kitchen that Jared used as an office and search for her number, but he realized that wouldn’t make sense because he lived with her, not worked so there would be no reason to have her number written down.

He was scrambling for new ideas when he heard a knock on the door. Since he had the keys, Jensen knew that it wasn’t Jared at the door, perhaps Chad decided to ignore his request to let him handle finding Jared. If so, then Jensen would send him home but not before getting any additional information he could.

The greeting died on his lips when he was faced with three of the tallest people he’d ever seen in his life. 

Even if they weren’t tall, Jensen could tell that these people were Jared’s relatives by the multi-colored fox like eyes and the chocolate brown hair. 

Pulling the door open Jensen stepped aside and let the Padaleckis in.

“Hey, sweetheart,” The man he assumed to be Jared’s father greeted him. “We’re here to see the man that turned my son into his bitch.”

Jensen grimaced at the assumption that he was an Omega. He’d dealt with this shit his entire life and had learned to deal with it, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He especially didn’t like him referring to his son and his mate as a bitch.

Gritting his teeth, Jensen closed the door before he turned to face the trio and corrected them, “Neither Jared nor I am anyone’s bitch, but I am his Alpha and…”

He was interrupted by the sound of laughter from the group.

Shaking his head, the older Padalecki walked towards Jensen and took hold of both his hands to look for the red   
Omega symbol and all traces of laughter was gone from the man’s face when he discovered that the back of Jensen’s hands were bare.

“How? I don’t understand - my son has a foot and about fifty pounds on you. You had to trick him to get the better of him.” Mr. Padalecki accused.

He could spend all day arguing about how he was stronger that he looked but instead Jensen marched over to Jared’s brother who was taller and heavier that Jared and kicked the back of his knees, pulled one arm behind his back and pinched the Vagus nerve as he had Jared and ended up with the same result; a big tall Alpha’s Alpha on his knees and submitting to Jensen.

Looking across the room at the older man, Jensen growled, “If I wanted to I could have both of your boys hanging off my knot, I didn’t have to cheat or trick Jared to turn him. So now that we’ve got that settled, what the fuck do you want?” 

Walking away from the downed Alpha, Jensen ignored the gasp from Jared’s sister as he stopped in front of the elder Padalecki. He chuckled at the thought that she was thinking that he was going to take their father down as well, but Jensen held out his hand and introduced himself.

“I’m Jensen Ackles, Jared’s mate. How can I help you?”

Hesitantly, the older man held out his hand, “I’m Gerald Padalecki, Jared’s father and those two are his siblings. Jeff is the one on his knees and Meghan is my daughter. Both are Alphas.”

Jensen was not sure why he needed to clarify that his kids were both Alphas. He knew that the moment the three of them entered the house, but then any Alpha worth his salt would have known that.

“Now that we’re done with the introductions, why are you here? I’m in the middle of something and I don’t have time for a visit.” He told the group.

“I hope that something is getting my brother released from the Omega Center,” Meghan snapped.  
The Omega Center. Fuck!

He was hoping that Jared had crashed at a friends’ instead of ending up there. With him being a newly turned Omega, there was the strong possibility of him being assigned a caseworker who would follow him up to a year before being satisfied that Jared was adapting well.

If they decided that he was not transitioning well then he would be taken to the center until they felt that he was reprogrammed until they believed that Jared was the Omega they believed, he should be. 

“He’s been turned for less than a week and he is already on the Omega Center’s radar,” Jeff sneered as he looked Jensen up and down, “it seems that as an Alpha, you fall a little short.”

Ignoring the dig, Jensen asked, “Is he okay? Have you talked to him?”

“Oh now you’re worried,” Gerald snorted, “if you cared as much as you pretend to then we wouldn’t be having this goddamned conversation right now! You need to learn how to control your Omega.”

“Jared does not need to be controlled, what he needs is to learn his limits.” Looking at Jeff and Meghan, Jensen asked, “Is that the way the two of you feel as well? That because Jared lost his knot he’s a different person; that his brain is useless and he needs to be led around like a simpleton?”

“No!” They exclaimed in unison.

“Despite what our father thinks, we both love and respect Omegas and have one as a mate,” Jeff told him. “Jared is the only one of us that dad got to believe that crap about Omegas being useless.”  
That explained a lot.

Now Jensen understood why Jared disliked Omegas when the majority of the population revered them. From what Jared’s business partners told him, he was fine until Mike presented and that’s when the prejudice was first noticed.

At first it was subtle, excluding Mike from gatherings to ignoring him, to flat out insulting him. When he and Tom announced they were going to be mated, he became cruel, introducing Betas to the Alpha in hopes of breaking up the pair. He even showed up drunk at their mating reception. Jensen had a challenge in front of him, but he could do it but not if this man continued to be in his life.

“I’ll bet if you had your way, you’d go old school and have Omegas collared and chipped.”

“Dammed right I would. Their mother was collared and she knew her place. She was weak and timid and just as I had her trained the way I wanted, she took the easy way out and killed herself. It wasn’t for nothing though, it didn’t work for those two, but Jared was perfect until you came along.”

“Yeah he learned alright, and now he’s jeopardizing his fucking freedom because of the bullshit you fed him.”

“Yeah, but he learned enough to know what a real Alpha is because when he found himself in trouble, he had the center call me and not the Napoleon who got the better of him.”

“Dad!” Jeff gasped.

“It’s okay,” Jensen smirked, “He may have called you, but I’m the who’s going to be able to get him released and it’s me he’ll be coming home with. Now are you going to take me to the center or do I have to round up my own ride?”

The scowl on Gerald’s face told Jensen that the man resented Jensen’s involvement, but thankfully his children didn’t feel the same and they were willing to mutiny against their father because they wanted their brother released.

When they reached the Omega Center, Jensen couldn’t hold back a smile when the case worker on duty, Samantha Ferris, showed the Padaleckis to the waiting room while Jensen went to the holding rooms to see Jared. 

“Jared your Alpha is here so we can begin your release,” Samantha told him.

While the caseworker unlocked the door, Jensen hung back to observe Jared. The big man was wound up and pacing around the small space, but Jensen didn’t expect anything less. His wolf was probably going crazy pinned up in such a small space. Once he was home Jensen was going to have to find a place for them to run in order for Jared to release the tension.

Jared was fighting the transition and in his mind he was till Alpha and to be contained in such a small space was torture.

When she unlocked the door, Jared rushed past Samantha, “Dad, thank God…” Jared exclaimed until he saw who was waiting for him.

“There will be times I’d like for you to call me daddy, but this is not one of them,” Jensen snarked. “But we’ll discuss that later, however right now we need to focus on getting you home.”

“That’s right, but there are some things that we have to take care of first, so I need the two of you to follow me back to my office.”

Jared is quiet on the walk back, but Jensen could feel the anger coming off him in waves. When they passed the waiting room Jared hesitated when he saw his family. Had Gerald not been with them Jensen would have let him visit with his brother and sister, but he didn’t want that bastard near Jared.

Instead of walking forward, Jared tried to walk towards them, but this time it was Samantha who played bad guy when she warned him, “Mr. Padalecki-Ackles if you do not contain yourself then I will personally escort you to the long-term holding cells.”

“Dad?” Jared begged and for the first time sounding like his Omega. His Omega begging for another Alpha and that triggered his possessive instinct. His canines were dropping and nails were extending ready to fight any Alpha who tried to claim his Omega.

“Does his family have to be here?” Jensen asked trying to keep the anger from his voice and his wolf at bay.

“No,” she shook her head, “the only reason they were called was because Jared listed his father as his Alpha, but we’ll discuss that as well.”

“Good,” Jensen said, “Jared you go with Samantha, I need to talk to your family for a minute.”  
He waited until Jared and Samantha were behind her office door before speaking.

“Jeff, Meghan, I know that the pair of you understand that Jared is still Jared but he still has some adjusting to do. Because you understand, give me a few weeks and I’ll let you visit, but not you Gerald. I don’t want you to ever have contact with him again and if you do then I promise you you’ll regret it.”

“If he calls me…”

“Then you hang up,” Jensen interrupted. “Change your number if you have to but you’ve caused him enough damage and I don’t want you ever to make contact with him again.”

Gerald looked as though he wanted to say something else, but he stopped.

He knew that the man’s pride was not going to let him give up and Jensen made a note to have Samantha to add that to her notes so that in the event that Gerald tried to help Jared escape, then he would be punished as well.

Jensen watched as the Padalecki's walked out of the center. He hoped that he never saw Gerald Padalecki again but he was Jared’s father and he didn’t want to keep them apart. Before he joined his mate in the office with Samantha, he did make phone call to his parents.

He knew that his mother followed the Omega Blotters and Jared’s name would be listed in them tomorrow and that was not how he wanted his family to find out that he’d mated.

“Hey, dad,” He breathed out the greeting when his father answered the phone. “Are you busy right now?”

“Busy?” Alan Ackles snorted, “it’s well after midnight and you’re asking me if I’m busy. Busy sleeping, so make it quick son.”

“Imatedthisweekenddad,” Jensen said in one breath hoping that he wouldn’t have to repeat his words.

“Whoa, slow down and say that again, son. Did you say that you’ve mated?” Alan asked in a shocked tone.

“Mated!” Give me the phone Alan,” Jensen could hear his mother demand once she heard the M word.

“Dad put the phone on speaker so I can talk to the both of you.” Once he was assured the phone was on speaker,   
Jensen continued, “I was going to bring him home this weekend so that you could meet him, but…”

“But what son?” Alan asked and Jensen could hear the rustle of the sheets as his father sat up in bed because he could sense something was wrong and this was not all happy news.

Jensen explained the last few days to his father and for a moment he didn’t sound like an Alpha but a scared pup begging his Alpha for help.

“I know that you didn’t want anything from us, but now that you’re mated - bonded even, you have a large trust from your grandparents that will help you. It will be deposited into to your account once you’ve filed the paperwork registering your mating.”

“Dad I didn’t want…” Jensen began.

“I know,” Alan interrupted, “You wanted to make it on your own and that’s why I haven’t fought you much on not taking money from us, but you’re responsible for another life now and it’s not about your pride, it’s about doing the right thing.”

“Okay, I’ve already registered our bonding, so it’s already on record. Look dad, I’ve gotta go now, the caseworker is waiting for me, so I’ll call you guys later.”

Once the call ended, Jensen joined Jared and Samantha in her office. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Jared sitting in the chair looking so small. He could see that Jared was trying to ignore Jensen by looking out the window.

“Have a seat, Jensen, “Samantha offered. “We have a lot of things to discuss. First of all, here are the keys to your car. Please make sure that he does not use them anymore.”

“Not his car,” Jared snapped.

“Yes it is,” she corrected him. “The car and anything else you owned are now his. Once you realize that the easier it will be for you. Your life has changed Jared, there are things that you can’t do any more. When you thought that you were going with your dad you told me about the trip to the bank. Things like that go into your record Jared. The next time you pull a stunt like this your stay here will be longer.”

“I don’t care,” Jared mumbled. “Better than having to submit to him.”

“Jared if you sit down and talk to me you’d know that I don’t want you to submit to me. We can be partners Jared, if you just let me in.”

“The only place you want me to let you in is my ass so don’t pretend otherwise,” Jared countered. Turning to Samantha, “please let me go with my father. If you call him he’ll come back.”

“Jared,” Samantha said quietly, “That’s not going to happen. Had you been turned but not claimed then you could have been made a ward of your fathers, but that’s not the case is it? I need you to try to make your mating work. By your own account since the day you mated you’ve done nothing but try to escape and that can’t continue. I need you to understand something; tonight was just an overnight stay and it was comfortable for you, but if you run again it will be your third offense will earn you a longer stay and it will not be comfortable as tonight was.”

Instead of responding, Jared just pursed his lips and turned back to the window. When he didn’t respond, she turned towards Jensen.

“Jensen, since Jared is a turned Omega we did complete medical workup to make sure that the turning didn’t cause any damage. I’m pleased to tell you that he’s in excellent health and by the way, congratulations are in order. Jared is pregnant.”

“Nooo!” Jared wailed as though he was in pain.

“Jared why does the thought of a baby upset you?” Samantha asked.

“If there’s a baby then I can’t have my old life back!”

“You’re an Omega now, Jared you can’t have your old life back pregnant or not,” Samantha softly reminded him.

The exchange between Samantha and Jared went over Jensen’s head. He really hadn’t heard anything after Samantha announced that Jared was pregnant. He was going to be a father and his Omega didn’t want him and he had to figure out how he was going to make this work.

If Jared didn’t want to be Jensen’s mate, then he certainly wouldn’t want Jensen’s child. What the fuck was he going to do?

“Jensen,” Samantha called out to him breaking into his thoughts, “are you with us?’

“Yeah,” he answered shaking his head as though the action was going to rid him of his thoughts.

There was a new life involved, Jared had to come around, so Jensen stood and walked over to Jared and took one of his large hands in between his, “Jared I know that this is scary, hell I’m frightened too, but if we lean on one another then we can get through this.”

As soon as he finished talking, Jensen finally felt something weak and fluttery through their bond, but it was not anything near the happiness they should be experiencing. What did come through was a wave of emotion so sad that it almost made Jensen cry. Before Jensen could shed a single tear, the sadness was gone and replaced by a white hot anger, and then nothing.

“No, Jensen not we-me,” Jared corrected. “You get to strut around and boast that you’re going to have a child, but it’s me that will actually get fat and pass this bastard through an opening that your dick can hardly fit.”   
Jensen was taken aback by the anger in Jared’s voice, “I also know that you’re still angry and because of that I’ve tried to be patient with you. No I can’t have a child, but I can support you. I want you to realize that I’m not your father and you won’t be treated like your mother, but you have to give me the chance to prove that to you.”

“Look at what happened the last time I gave you a chance,” Jared reminded him before turning away to stare out the window once more.

“That’s good, Jensen,” Samantha praised him. “That’s what he needs but you can’t give up. He’s still fighting to hold on to his Alpha identity, but it’s great that you’re here to help him through this. Once you’re home I need you make sure that you have skin to skin contact with him? I need you to cuddle with him at least once a day to help him. Mark him with your scent until he embraces his Omega.”

“Do you think that will work?”

“Yes it will, I’ve seen it happen. He’s going to fight just remember that you’re the Alpha, that you’re stronger. Because he’s having such a hard time adjusting, it would be remiss of me not to follow up. But initially I’m going to check on him for the next year, if he doesn’t show vast improvement during that time, then we’ll have to change our tactics.”

“What… does that mean?” Jensen asked hesitantly. “Does that mean taking him away?”

“Let’s not worry about that right now,” she brushed off his question, and because he really didn’t want to know that answer, he let her.

Like all Alphas, and he’s sure at one time, Jared included, Jensen dreamed of mating an Omega and having a family, but not once did it occur to him that his mate would reject him. 

After making arrangements for a visit next week, Jensen felt a little more at ease with the situation. She was going to make a house visit to track Jared’s progress and she gave him the name of a good obstetrician to begin Jared’s prenatal care. 

Jensen picked up the plastic bag Samantha had given him earlier with Jared’s belongings, and his first instinct was to return them to Jared, but then he remembered why he had them in the first place and clutched the bag tighter in his grip.

The car was parked in a secure parking lot attached to the center and after paying a hefty fine that would have him eating pb&j’s until his next paycheck to get it released, the pair of them walked down in silence to retrieve it. The silence weighed heavily on Jensen. He determined that that was a part of their problem, they talked at one another and not to each other. They needed to communicate and now would be a good time to start.

“Jared,” he began once they were sitting inside the car, but instead of answering him, Jared reached over and turned on the radio and watched the scenery as it whipped by.

This time when they reached the house, Jensen made sure that he kept the keys with him there was no way he was going to wake up again with Jared gone.

He watched as Jared made his way upstairs to his bedroom and fought not to follow him. He would give Jared the rest of the day, but tomorrow things were going to change and it was going to be hell on them both.

Jensen could hear Jared moving around upstairs, and judging from the loud noises he was making that was intentional. It probably satisfied two things with Jared, one the need to pace because he was confined and that part of him that was still Alpha didn’t like that. Tomorrow he would take Jared out for a run because after being confined that was the only thing that was going to get rid of that feeling of claustrophobia he was sure Jared was feeling.

But the second part was to annoy Jensen, making him want to check on him knowing that he was not going to let Jensen in the door.

If their bond was in place Jensen would be able to feel Jared’s frustration as though it was his own, but because of Jared’s refusal, he could barely detect anything.

A part of him wanted to head upstairs and demand they began the bonding process right now, it would be expected after the stunt Jared just pulled, but that would be something that Jared’s father would do and Jensen did not want to be lumped in the same category as that asshole.

He was tired.

Tomorrow he had to go into work, most likely hauling a kicking and screaming Jared with him to a place where he was the outsider. Jensen wasn’t stupid enough to think that just because Jared’s partners were willing to buy him out that they were going to wash their hands of him, not after a lifetime of friendship.

That’s what Jensen needed right now, friends to help him through this shit storm of a mating, so he called Chris. He decided that while he was calling for help he might as well get his clothes as well because even if he took the keys there was no way he was going to leave Jared alone.

When Chris arrived a couple of hours later, he was armed with a suitcase filled with his clothes, their friends, Danneel, Steve and Aldis. While Chris carried Jensen’s clothes, the others were armed with huge bags of food from their favorite Chinese restaurant.

After placing the suitcases in the corner, Chris turned to him and said, “Hey, man, we know what everyone here likes, but we weren’t sure what your boy prefers, so we got a little of everything.”

Jensen snorted and shrugged his shoulders and said, “I don’t know either.”

“Well this is a good time to learn,” Danneel squeed as she placed her bags on the coffee table before continuing “you can’t spend all of your time in bed and besides, we’re anxious to meet him since you’ve had him holed up here for the past few days.”

Jensen wanted to stop her and let her know that Jared wouldn’t want to spend time with anyone who had any association with Jensen, but he’d deal with that when she couldn’t get him to come to the door.

“Hey man this is a sweet setup you have here,” Aldis whistled as he looked around the room, “either way this turned out for you, you’d have been set.” 

Jensen frowned at Aldis’ words. This was not the first time someone mentioned Jared’s money to him. The fact that Jensen’s family were not exactly poor or the fact that he had no idea of what Jared’s income was the night they met.

Just because he was driving a fancy car did not mean that he was wealthy, because the car could have been a friends or even a rental. The only thing Jensen had concentrated on that night was the scent that drove him crazy.

He hadn’t targeted the older man, and if Aldis remembered, they weren’t supposed to be at Henry’s that night. 

The bar they were originally going too had been their favorite but they couldn’t go because Chris had been banned after he slept with two of the waitresses who just happened to be the owner’s daughters.

“I didn’t mate with him for his money,” Jensen corrected his friend.

“Hey man I know that, I mean it’s not as though your family’s poor,” Aldis apologized, “it’s just me being jealous.”

“Let me take some food to Jared, before you assholes eat everything,” Jensen began going through the bags to diffuse the situation.

“You’re embarrassed of him?” Steve laughed.

“No!” Jensen denied, he was extremely proud to call Jared’s his. He was embarrassed that Jared didn’t feel the same.

“Then let’s get him!” She clapped her hands and before Jensen realized her intention, she was at the top of the stairs.

When he heard the loud knocking at Jared’s door he realized that it was too late to stop her and his face burned with embarrassment as he realized that his friends would witness the humiliation of him being rejected by his mate.

As the others ate, Jensen couldn’t concentrate on anything but the fact that Jared was going to explode at Danneel’s intrusion - but it never came.

When Danneel next appeared at the foot of the stairs, it was with a grinning Jared.

He was not sure what magic Danneel performed, but Jensen didn’t care. He soaked in the beautiful smile and the deep dimples. When Jared sensed that Jensen was watching him, he scowled at him before turning back to the others with the smile back in place.

“Ooh, General Tso’s chicken,” Jared clapped his hands and gushed, “I hope there is enough for me because I’m starving!”

With that request Jared set about charming Jensen’s friends.

With a smile he wheedled stories about Jensen from the group, and now he understood why Jared’s friends were so angry with him. The memory of this vibrant beautiful man was whom his friends clung onto instead of the man he’d become.

This Jared was beautiful and loving and Jensen prayed that he would still be along when everyone else left, but he wouldn’t count on that happening so Jensen played Jared’s game.

He used the situation to do the same, whenever Jared got a story from his friends, Jensen asked for one in return. He could tell that Jared didn’t want to, but he did to keep up appearances with the group. Soon Jensen didn’t have to ask because his friends took over and he just cataloged the answers. 

As Jared talked he let his dislike of Omegas slip into his stories, and once he realized that the group were offended especially since Steve was an Omega, he played them off as a joke. The group must have bought the act because they soon let up, but Jensen knew better.

Jared, hated Omegas, therefore he hated himself and there was nothing Jensen could do to change that. 

Steve was a late bloomer and once he presented, he has led Chris on a hell of a chase before allowing Chris a date let alone kiss him. He was very protective of his Steve even though he hadn’t let him claim him yet. If they’re talking babies, then a claim couldn’t be far behind. 

Despite the fact that he hadn’t claimed Steve, Chris thought of him as his mate and often introduced him as such. so Jensen was worried that one of Jared’s jokes would go too far and offend Steve and putting an end to their friendship. It would end because Jensen would defend his mate.

That didn’t happen though, because as Jared continued to charm his friends, Jensen came to the realization that if he could fool his friends so easily, then he was going to have to be extremely careful because Jared Padalecki was one hell of a good actor.

Suddenly it was too much and Jensen couldn’t take it anymore, so in the middle of Jared telling a story about Chad and an under-aged Omega, not wanting to ruin everyone’s good time, he slipped away to get a reign on his emotions.

The warm air on the back deck felt nice, and he loved the fragrance from the flowers, but a cigarette would be better. And a beer. No make that tequila.

Jared was getting under his skin with his actions, and if he kept this up, Jensen would be a chain smoking alcoholic.

“Here you go,” Chris held out a cigarette and lighter to him.

The smoke felt good as his burned his lungs and for that one moment everything was good.

Then Chris spoke, “What’s bothering you Jen? You only smoke when you’re stressed, and from where I stand you have no reason to be stressed, however, this is the second time in as many days I’ve seen you indulge in one of your stressed habits. Now if you were drinking hard liquor and smoking then I’d really be worried, but since you’re only smoking, this must be something we can fix.”

“Jared,” Jensen answered simply.

Neither man spoke after Jensen’s response, they both took a pull of their cigarette and let the smoke settle between them.

It was Chris who broke the silence, “everything seems to be okay, I mean Jared has adjusted well. Hell, he even put Steve at ease and you know how he is with strangers.”

“Jared’s pregnant,” Jensen responded as though that explained everything.

Soon he had an arm full of Chris offering congratulations, “Man that’s wonderful! Steve and I have been circling around the idea of a child. At first we were bummed that it didn’t happen during his first heat, but we weren’t ready, but now we are. We’ve got some money saved, but I’m looking for a better job; one that that will allow him to stop working.”

“You finally gonna claim him?” Jensen teased, happy for his friends.

“He’s finally going to let me, Chris smiled with an uncharacteristic shyness. “This will be great; we’ll be dads at the same time.”

At the moment, Jensen hated Jared. He hated him for taking away the joy of this moment away from him. He knew that he was going to share what was happening with his mate and ruin this moment. After giving Chris what he hoped was a congratulatory smile, the blonde cocked his head and stared at Jensen and he knew that he’d failed.

“What are you not telling me Jensen?” Chris asked.

Taking another puff from the cigarette, Jensen shared the last few days with his best friend, after getting a promise not to share with the others.

“Fuck, Jen!” Chris exclaimed, “No wonder you’re smoking. If I’d have known what you’ve been going through I wouldn’t have insisted that everyone come.”

“I call bullshit. You think that it’s your job to cheer me up so of course you brought everyone.”

“Okay, I would have brought something stronger to smoke,” Chris grinned before adding “he seemed okay tonight.”

“It was just and act,” Jensen shrugged. “This was the first time since the night we met that I’ve ever seen him smile, and when you guys leave he’ll retreat to his room to avoid me.”

“His room?” Chris asked and shook his head, “why aren’t you sharing a room with your mate? Man it would fucking drive me crazy to be that close to Steve and not be able to hold him, to have him. Being with him makes it easier that he wouldn’t let me claim him, but at least I get to have him. You’re the Alpha, you need to figure this shit out.”

It was easy for Chris to tell Jensen to take care of the situation when he didn’t have to deal with it, especially when he has a willing Omega at home. All through college, they’d mercilessly teased Chris because he hadn’t claimed Steve, but he honored his Omegas request.

This was different, Jared was now Omega and he was fighting it with the intention of never giving in. At least Chris had the knowledge that he was wanted.

Not wanting to spend the rest of the night being depressed about his situation, he changed the subject and discussed sports, family and anything that didn’t involve Jared until Steve came looking for them.

The couple began to walk back into the house while Jensen took the last pull of his cigarette when Chris turned and asked, “Hey Jensen, do you mind if I try for that position at Lehne’s?”

“Yeah man,” Jensen gave his approval hoping that Lehne would give the man a chance, “you have your future to think about.”

When they reached the den it didn’t surprise Jensen to see that Steve begin to clean up the mess that the others made, what did surprise him was seeing Jared help. Maybe this was a sign that things were changing.

Once the den was cleaned and everyone had left, Jared quickly changed his mind about that. As soon as the door closed, Jared threw Jensen a look he couldn’t decipher, before speaking, “Your friends are so easy; all I had to do was laugh and give them a fake smile and they were eating out of my hands. Steve even gave me his number - as though I’d be friends with an Omega.”

“You’re an Omega,” Jensen reminded him angrily.

“Not a real one. I am really an Alpha locked in this body you trapped me in. Look I get it your Alpha needs me here, but we can survive this if you let me go to live with my dad.”

“I don’t understand you,” Jensen snapped. “You know how he treated your mom, that he drove her to take her own life, yet you would rather be with someone like that than me. Why would you subject yourself to that?”

“My mom was born an Omega and that made her weak but I wasn’t. I was born a fucking Alpha and unlike you my father would treat me as one and not the little bitch you want me to be.” 

“No Jared, he won’t. He’ll use you and degrade you. If you had been born an Omega, then he would have taken everything you had from you and sold you to the first Alpha that came along with the biggest bank account to get more.”

“How are you any different?” Jensen sneered before pleading, “Let me go.”

“I don’t need your money. Just because I live like it doesn’t mean that my family is poor; I live like this because I want to make it on my own merits, not daddy’s money.” For now, Jensen decided to be quiet about the huge sum that he inherited from his grandparents because of them mating. “As far as letting you go live with your father I can’t do that Jared. We have to make this work.”

“This is the last time I’ll ask you this, let me go to my father, Jensen.”

“I can’t do that,” Jensen shook his head.

“Okay, just know this, I don’t know when or how, but I will make you regret this.”

“Jared,” Jensen said softly as he reached out to his mate.

Jerking away, Jared spat, “Don’t you dare touch me,” before running to his room and slamming the door.   
For a moment Jensen was once again thinking of giving Jared the space he needed, but so far that hasn’t worked. Pursing his lips together, Jensen thought that if he gave Jared what he asked - not demanded - then some to the tensions between them would have eased as little.

Besides he remembered what Samantha had told him that touch was the way for them to forge a bond and bring Jared out of his Alpha mindset.

Stomping up the stairs behind Jared, Jensen didn’t knock, he just pushed the door open and gave Jared an ultimatum, “Tonight Jared, I’ll give you tonight, but beginning tomorrow we will begin our touch therapy whether you want to or not.”  
“Oh, so you’re going to rape me again,” Jared mocked him.

Walking up to Jared, Jensen pulled himself up to his full height, “Let me ask you this Jared, had you come out on top, so to speak, would you still be calling what happened between us rape?” When Jared didn’t respond, Jensen continued, “I thought so. As I told you before touch doesn’t necessarily mean sex, right now we’re just bonding, touching and cuddling skin to skin, but I will promise you that the next time you and I have sex it will be because you ask for it.”

“I would never beg you,” Jared denied.

“Oh you will Jared, you will,” Jensen promised. “You’ll go ass up with so much slick it’ll be running down your thighs. That pretty little Omega dick will be hard, but you won’t care, all you’ll want is for me to fill you up. I might give in, but then I might just tease you and make you wait because of the way you made this hard for us.”

Jensen smiled as he saw how pink Jared’s face was at the thought of being fucked. That Alpha brain might be fighting their union, but the Omega body knew what it wanted. But Jared would rather sever his vocal chords rather than admit that he wanted Jensen.

That was okay because Jared’s reaction gave him hope.

That hope lasted until the next day when Jared attempted to lock himself in his bedroom and Jensen had to get power tools to remove the handle from the door to gain entrance. Once he was inside the room, he was beyond angry, but when he smelled the lingering scent of the Beta with whom Jared had shared this room.

As long as her scent as there, Jensen knew that there would be no bonding with Jared when he slept in a bed that still smelled like his former lover.

Backing out of the room Jensen found Jared’s cell and dialed her number, “Jared,” she greeted on the first ring.

“No, this is his Alpha, Jensen,” Jensen told her. “While I’m at work tomorrow you need to come and get your things. You’ll have all day so make sure that everything that you want is gone by the time Jared and I return at six.”

“That’s not enough time,” she complained.

“Maybe, maybe not but if you haven’t removed all of your things in the allotted time, then I will donate them to charity,” Jensen warned her. He knew that he was being unreasonable, but he had to take his anger out on someone and she was handy.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared was anxious when he woke the morning. Waking wasn’t quite the right word because he really hadn’t slept. After the confrontation with Jensen before bed he fought the urge to walk down the hall and beg Jensen for forgiveness.

Couple that with the fact that he was expected to go into the office today and face everyone was not conducive to a good night’s sleep. 

That’s not the face he showed to Jensen.

Thirty minutes after rolling out of bed, dressed in khakis that fit him a little tighter last week, thanks to some muscle mass loss, and a crisp white button down, Jared walked into the kitchen to face Jensen. The Alpha was at the counter making coffee. If he hadn’t noticed the slight stiffening of Jensen’s body, Jared would have thought that he hadn’t heard him walk in. 

“Good morning,” Jensen greeted him as he poured the amber liquid into the aluminum Yeti coffee cup, but Jared didn’t return the greeting.

Somewhere around 4 A.M. Jared decided that he would not lose his dignity and beg and plead to be allowed to stay at home. Begging to be sent to live with his father was all the begging that he was ever going to do, so instead of answering he walked past Jensen to pour his own cup, but when he placed the cup to his mouth. His stomach rolled violently.

He barely made it to the bathroom adjoined to the office before throwing up.

As he rested his head on the edge of the toilet seat he tried to summon up hatred towards Jensen as he pressed a cool cloth to the back of his neck, but it felt so good that he almost broke the promise he’d made of not begging.

Jensen took Jared’s hand and led him into the office and sat on the sofa and Jared couldn’t have been more thankful. As he fell onto the oversized sofa, Jared closed his eyes wanting nothing more than to get back into his sleep pants and crawl back into the bed and sleep until the middle of next week.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jensen asked as he brushed the damp hair from Jared’s forehead. “You still look a little green.”

Oh fuck, Jared thought, Jensen’s hands threading through his hair felt good, so good that for a small moment he let go of the fight and let himself enjoy the ministrations.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Jared answered in a voice hoarse from retching. “But I am still a little sick to my stomach.”

“My sister used to swear by dry crackers and ginger ale when she was pregnant. Let me see what I can find,” Jensen advised him as he moved towards the kitchen. 

He bit the whine threatening to slip out at the loss of Jensen’s hands as he moved towards the kitchen.

The crackers were left over from some get together Gen had had a couple of weeks ago that he had been angry about, but once he ate a couple and washed time down the sprite Jensen found, he was grateful that she’d had her get together.

He lay there for a few minutes with Jensen hovering nearby as they waited for him to feel a little better. When Jensen would have had him resting a little longer, Jared decided he was better, so he went back to his room to change into a clean shirt while Jensen was on the phone.

He was sure the Alpha was calling into the office telling them that his poor pathetic Omega was too pregnant to come to work, and he was not going to give them the satisfaction of not facing them again.

As he changed his shirt he thought about Jensen on the phone, probably with Tom, some good would come out of the conversation; at least he wouldn’t have to stand in front of those bastards and suffer the indignity and announcing his pregnancy.

There would be jokes, he’s sure. Chad’s would be crass and Misha’s so deep that you didn’t get them until eight hours later, but there would be jokes but at least he wouldn’t be there to experience them.  
Jensen went all Alpha on him, so he had to convince himself that he felt better, it took a while, but soon they were in the car, ready to head to the office.

Once they were buckled in, the smell of the coffee made his stomach protest. He turned towards the aluminum cup Jensen held in his hand and glared.

At first he thought that Jensen was going to ignore him, but at the end of their street, he stopped the car and gave a full body sigh before opening the door and pour the offending liquid out.

The way Jensen stared at the cup on the rest of the drive gave Jared a hint about how much Jensen loved coffee and the thought of depriving the man of something he loved made Jared smile. 

That smile lasted until they reached the office and Jared found that his nerves had him sweating a little. This time he was more nervous than he had been on the first visit. The last time he and Jared came here it was with the intention of ending things with his business partners, but this was different.

He was walking into the building not knowing what was expected of him and what his duties were going to be. He’s sure that by now everyone was aware that he was an Omega, but that didn’t mean that he was not going to have to deal with people who were happy to see karma bite him in the ass and will happily watch him crash and burn. They will especially love the fact that he is now following orders instead of giving them.

Other than Mike he wasn’t sure what the other Omegas did for them, because Mike did an excellent job of getting them coffee. So that bought into question what his job was going to be, because of the thought of doing nothing he was going to go crazy sitting there with a group of mindless Omegas, and besides, right now coffee was making him sick.

Perhaps he wouldn’t have to deal with the Omegas at least not right away. Jensen was new to their group, to his position and he would need Jared to show him the ropes. What he remembered from that night was Danneel telling him that Jensen had just graduated from college, so he has no real world work experience.

A fresh new college graduate knew nothing about dealing with difficult ego driven clients, Jared was going to have to help him get through these first few months so Mike and the other Omegas could go to hell.

 

The closer that they go to Jared’s - not Jensen’s - Jared’s office, Jared began to walk a little taller and with more confidence like the Alpha he'd been born to be.

Once inside the office, Jensen walked over to the windows and opened the blinds to let some sunlight in while Jared sat behind the desk and turned on his computer.

As he went through the email, he didn’t hear any movement from Jensen so he looked up to see the man propped against the wall near the window with an amused look on his face.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked around a soft smile that brought out the fine line around his eyes making Jared’s heart beat a little faster.”

“Checking the calendar to see what I have scheduled for today,” Jared said stating the obvious.

“ _My_ schedule,” Jensen corrected him emphasizing the word my. “ _My_ schedule, my desk, my office. You have a cubicle with Mike and the other Omegas”

“The hell I do,” Jared snarled, “I worked hard to help build this company, not you, so I will not be pushed aside because I go into heat once a month!” 

“You’ll do exactly that,” Jensen told him. “You’ll complete whatever job you’ll be assigned and not make waves. With your knowledge we can make an argument to give Omegas better jobs including ones with power, but not if you approach things the way you are.”

“I wonder if Tom promised Mike the same thing before sticking him in a cubicle for the past ten years waiting for his prince charming to rescue him.”

“I don’t know Tom and Mike well enough to speculate about their relationship,” Jensen told him, “but as an Alpha, I’m sure Tom would do his best to live up to any promise he made to his Omega, but it's also possible that Mike is satisfied with his job.”

Jared couldn’t keep the surprise of Jensen’s statement off his face. It never occurred to him that Mike could be happy where he was, but then he’d never given much thought to Mike’s work. If the other man had been a Beta, then he would have encouraged Tom to do more for his mate.

“He’s a goddamned Omega who gets coffee and copies all day, of course he’s fucking happy with his job!”

“As your Alpha I will make a promise to you, however,” Jensen continued as though Jared hadn’t spoken. “Despite what you think, I don’t want a simpering idiot as a mate any more than you want to be perceived as one. You put all of your energy into trying to convince me that you’re smarter than an Omega, then prove it. Stop fighting your biology. Just because you’re an Omega don’t make you dumb so help prove the others wrong. Do the job assigned to you and learn it - no perfect it and show the world what an Omega can do instead of complaining?” 

Jared gave Jensen a smirk at his little speech. What he supposed to give in because his tiny little Alpha had given him permission? What Napoleon doesn’t know is that he would rather spend a night in that little room at the Omega Center than roll over ass up for Jensen.

Jensen and Samantha think that they can trick him into finding his inner fucking Omega, but he would prove them both wrong and soon will be sent to his father’s.

“So I’m supposed to help you further along in your career on my hard work?” Jared asked as he raised his eyebrows. “I don’t think so. If you want it figure it out on your own.”

“You’re under the impression that I need your help, Jared,” Jensen shook his head, “but I don’t. If you had taken the time to get to know me then you’d know that I graduated high school early, at fifteen to be exact. Before I was twenty, I had my MBA and have worked in the advertising field for four years. I was so fucking good that Frederic Lehne himself head hunted me to head up his new sports division. The job was a shoe in, the interview a formality but you had to take that trip to the bank and ruin it for me.”

Jared paled at Jensen’s announcement. He had placed all of his hopes on Jensen needing him to navigate his way through this new environment, but the Alpha didn’t need him at all. The group of them had stumbled upon sports advertisement when a friend of theirs wanted to start an Ultimate Frisbee tournament and paid them with a keg for their trouble. Their work caught the eye of a retired tennis pro who wanted to set up a clinic for underprivileged youth and Sports Related Advertising was born. 

They had all put in their blood sweat and tears to make the company what it is today, but if he was telling the truth, with his knowledge and expertise, Jensen could help the company excel more than he ever thought.

“Work with me, Jared, give us the chance you would have had you remained Alpha,” Jensen’s soft voice pleaded, drawing him in to the point where he was going to say yes, but Mike saved him by choosing that moment to knock on the door and saved Jared from his weakened state and stopped him from making a goddamned fool of himself.

“Fuck,” he heard Jensen mutter telling Jared that Jensen knew that he was about to give in.

“Is Jared ready to begin?” Mike asked Jensen, as though Jared was unable to answer for himself.

Not giving Jensen time to answer, Jared groused, “I guess that I’m banished to spend the day with the O’s while the big bad Alphas make all of the important decisions.”

He wanted to ask to be allowed to stay, but his pride wouldn’t let him, and even though he knew that Jensen would let him stay, it would be akin to begging to service the clients that he helped bring in.  
This group created logos and brands for many athletic clubs, charities and athletes and there was no way that little Jensen could knot up and do what it took to get the big names to sign with them.

When LeBron was looking at a logo for his clothing line, Jared let himself get embarrassed on the basketball court until he had the contract signed. He’s played tennis with both of the Williams' sisters and lost badly on the greens to Rory McIlory, whose golf bag was bigger than Jensen.

Perhaps he should have been quiet because now Jensen was stone faced to Jared’s sarcasm so he turned and followed Mike out of the door.

“It really doesn’t matter to me but if you want to get along with your new coworkers, then I suggest that you don’t refer to them as O’s.” Mike suggested as they stopped in the hall outside the door where the Omegas were housed. “We are Omegas, and unlike you, we are proud of that fact and you will address us as such. You have a new place in life, and unless I missed something in science class, there is nothing that can reverse that so you might as well adjust.”

Jared bit his tongue and pursed his lips, but didn’t respond to Mike’s soapbox speech.

“Okay, then work. That part is simple as far a working with the Omegas you’d normally be on the bottom, but you have time and experience with the company, but we have to figure out where you fit in here.”

“I fucking started this company! You knew that I was coming in today, probably salivated over the fact that I’d be under your thumb, so you should have an idea about where I fit in. Hell, I should be running this department, not you.”

“First of all I didn’t salivate,” Mike grinned, “I fucking jerked off at the thought of you being under my control, and secondly, you didn’t start the company you helped start it so don’t give yourself full credit. I was as at that kegger, remember? If you don’t I have pictures to prove it. I’ve been here as long as you, I remember you saying and I quote, _“No slick dripping, hormonal driven O was going to have a say in your company.”_ Tom was so offended that he almost walked away but I was not about to let him piss away a great opportunity because you were a douche. I’ve been putting up with your prejudiced ass since I presented, so handling you has become a part of my daily routine. The good thing is I get weekends off.” 

Jared bit back the guilt of having said that to Mike, because if not for the fact that Mike was an Omega, they could have been friends; they had been friends until Mike began sending out pheromones that made every Alpha in a three-mile radius want to fuck him.

He’d even tried and that was the beginning of the war between Tom, Mike and him. He never really wanted Mike other than what the Omega scent made him want, but he’d pressed enough to cause an awkwardness between the three of them that never went away.

His father said that this was why you never wanted got involved with Omegas because they fucked up everything they touched, and the situation between the three of them proved him right.

“I’m glad that you get some satisfaction from this, but remember that I am not some lackey that you can just push around. Just because Jensen got lucky, I still deserve to be in the front office and not in a cubicle hiding from the real work.”

“Then you should have fought harder,” Mike advised before opening the door to the large room cutting off the rest of his retort.

The cheerfulness of the room surprised Jared.

He was used to the front offices of the partners who had individual space. Their space was expensively decorated according to personal taste, but ultimately designed to impress clients. This was totally different.

Each cubicle was decorated individually, but they featured family pictures, recipes, flowers and other Knick knacks to personalize the space, but it all felt welcoming. So welcoming that when Mike deposited him into a cubicle with plain beige walls, it represented what he was feeling at the moment.

“I have a meeting with the partners, so I’m going to leave you in the capable hands of Matt Cohen. He’ll get you started on our latest project.”

Not waiting for a response from Jared, Mike looked past him and smiled at the pretty Omega with the gorgeous blue eyes in the next cubicle. “Matt this is Jared…”

“Chad’s Jared?” he interrupted.

“Technically, Jensen’s Jared, but yes, Chad’s Jared,” Mike smiled indulgently at the young man. “He’s going to work with you today while I attend the meeting and he’ll be with me afterwards.”

Jared resented that statement because he was not some child who needed his hand held while the grownups did important things. He watched as Mike walked out of the room as though he was important, but when in reality the Omegas were just fluffers while the men Mike was getting coffee for held the real power. 

Once Mike was gone Jared turned to the kid and tried to growl, “Okay, show me what you guys spend all day doing, and oh, by the way I was never Chad’s anything.”

“I know that because I’m Chad’s,” Matt corrected him his brows furrowing. “I just meant that you were Chad’s friend and I never got to meet you because he wanted to protect me from you. Now I see why.” He shook his head sadly.

When Jared heard the sadness in the kid’s voice he felt as though he had pulled the wing off a butterfly. Chad had hinted that he was seeing someone, but as he peered into Matt’s cubicle and saw the pictures of Matt and Chad and the other’s it seemed as though there was a lot that Chad hadn’t told him.

“Follow me and I’ll show what we’re working on,” Matt turned and walked to a table in the back of the room, “each year during the Miami Open, Roger Federer holds a clinic and a charity for underprivileged youth and it’s our job to coordinate everything.”

“I put that deal together,” Jared boasted “So now I get to plan a party for it?”

“Oh, so that’s what you think that we do?” Matt smirked. “It would be nice to just plan a party, but unfortunately there are other things that have to be completed before the party.”

“Yes, all of the things that that lead up to the party, that you just show up for, doesn’t just magically appear because you get someone to sign a dotted line,” a familiar voice behind him said.

“Hi Katie,” Jared greeted Stephen’s Omega mate. She was the only Omega he knew whose attitude was pissier than Mike’s.  
“Jared,” She greeted as she walked up to him and sniffed. “Well look at you all Omega’d up. I can’t wait to meet your Alpha. I heard that he’s a little thing Jared, but I guess it all worked out for the both of you.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean,” he tried again to growl but the Omega hormones have seemed to put an end to that.

“What I mean is that you didn’t get a real Alpha but it’s okay because he didn’t get a real Omega.”

At her statement he could hear the tittering laughter of the other Omegas who’d gathered around them. Most of those gathered there he didn’t know but he’s sure they just wanted to see Jared the Omega. He probably had offended them somewhere and this was a part of the fallout, but he‘d been nice to Katie and didn’t deserve this from her and there was no way he was going to stand by and let her insult his Alpha.

“He may be short, but trust me he’s all Alpha, and trust me I’m all Omega. We accomplished in one night what you and Stephen hadn’t been able to do in four years.” He heard the others gasp, but there was no stopping him so he patted his stomach and continued, “when my baby is born perhaps that will convince you how much of an Alpha and Omega we are.” 

The hit was below the belt but she had no reason to attack Jensen, especially when she’d never met him.  
Oh fucking fuck!

He was defending the son of a bitch who had placed him in this situation. Then he took in Katie’s pale face and he knew that he’d hurt her as he had in the past but unlike in the past, this time he felt guilty.

“That was uncalled for,” she accused in a voice that broke more with hurt than anger.

“Neither was you insulting my Alpha,” Jared countered. Just because he was now Omega did not mean that he was going to cower to another Omega.

“You’ve got a lot to learn Jared,” she warned in a stronger voice as she spread her arms. “This is our domain and you have no power here and none of us are afraid of you anymore.”

She was right, and Jared didn’t want to fight with her, he just wanted to be left alone, but since he could not get out of it he tried a different tact.

“I understand that there is a lot of bad blood between us, Katie, and you all want to get your revenge, but I am not going stand by and let you all insult me. Just because I’ve lost my knot does not mean that I’ve lost my fight. If you want to be enemies then we can be enemies, but you will not attack and not expect me to attack in return.”

“Why don’t you go home like a good little Omega?” she sneered “I mean you have an Alpha to take care of all of your needs.”

He recognized her hateful words as part of the shit that he’s been spouting over the years, but that’s been proven true right? Don’t Omegas want to stay at home and be taken care of while they spit out babies and take care of their Alphas? A week ago he couldn’t be convinced otherwise, but now walking in an Omega's shoes he recognized that statements like that were pure bullshit.

Body language tells you what most people are afraid to verbalize and one glance at the others in the room told Jared that he was in this situation by himself. If things turned ugly, even if he was not at fault, no one in this room - probably in the building - would take his side.

He was being judged and convicted by his past actions, and if he were honest his current actions weren’t that much different so he made a decision.

“Look I know that I have said some shit in the past and nothing I do can make up for it. All I can say is that I’m sorry that I insulted any of you. I know now that Omegas’ aren’t weak, it’s the Alphas who don’t understand who they are.” 

Jared cringed as he made the speech. The only reason he was smarter than naturally born Omegas is because he was born an Alpha. Right now he has their rapt attention just by making that saccharine sweet speech.  
“Like sorry is going to make up for what you have done,” Katie jeered. 

“It’s all I have.” Instead of continuing to trade insults with Katie, Jared turned to Matt and asked, “What am I supposed to be doing?”

There was shock and indecision on Matt’s face because he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do and he looked between Jared and Katie as though one of them were going to give him an answer. Jared was ready to move past this but Katie was not giving in so easily.

“Poor wittle Omega can’t take it when he’s not swinging a knot, huh Jawred?” Katie mocked in a child’s voice.  
It would have been so easy to shut the little bitch up, but he turned towards Matt and raised his eyebrows.  
“This way, Jared,” Matt said nervously, “We’re putting the media packs together.”

Nodding his head Jared followed Matt to their work station ignoring the glare from Katie. He could tell that she wanted to continue the argument but thought better of it and went back to her cubicle.

The work was harder and more complicated than Jared had anticipated. They always received a press packet filled with goodies but he’d always assumed that these were perks of being the owners, but putting the packs together he realized that there was a lot of work in this.

The gift bags they were putting together were for the celebrity announcers at both the Tennis Open and not just Federer’s clinic.

Each gift bag was carefully crafted with the recipient in mind and it would have been embarrassing for John McEnroe to get Mary Carrillo’s gift bag. The man was famous for temper tantrums, so Jared could imagine the fit he would throw if he received a gift bag with a gift certificate for bikini wax.

By lunch time, Jared was tired but he and Matt had almost completed the media packages, and after lunch they would be working on the partner’s gift bags. With this change he wondered if they would give his to Jensen.  
It would be funny if they didn’t because his usually geared towards something sports related and he can’t imagine tiny little Jensen enjoying the same things he did.

At twelve the others, including Mike who’d returned from his weekly meetings with the partners, all gathered around a large table in the break room to eat a meal that they’d all apparently contributed to.

When he left the house this morning he hadn’t given much thought to lunch because he’d always ordered in. He could still do that but by the time it arrived, lunch would be over and there was no way he was going to sit in the break room and watch them eat.

More importantly, he was not going to be at their mercy, because being Omegas despite their dislike of him, they would not let a pregnant Omega go hungry.

Besides, he wasn’t sure if his fucking credit card would work.

As he sat there trying to figure out what to do about lunch, and angry voice interrupted his thoughts, “Jared fucking Padalecki how dare you insult my mate!” Stephen Amell’s voice assaulted his ears. “you’d think that your ego and animosity towards Omegas would change given your current situation, but you’re still the same arrogant bastard you’ve always been.”

Normally, Stephen or anyone else who spoke to Jared like that would be on his ass, but instead of attacking as he normally would, his wolf kept shouting Alpha! Submit! And although he didn’t submit, he also didn’t defend himself as Stephen stepped in his personal space.

“If you touch my mate I promise you’ll fucking regret it,” Jensen said casually from the door of the room. “It is not your place to defend your Omega against another Omega. If Katie can’t defend herself in the workplace, then you let Mike handle it because if you touch my mate I’ll break your fucking arm.”

“Should have known he’d be trouble,” Mike muttered before stepping between Stephen and Jared.  
Jared, happy with the intervention, stepped back, but Stephen continued forward.

“Stephen, stop!” Katie pleaded.

“Listen to your mate, Amell,” Jensen growled making Jared tremble a little. Jensen stepped forward and put down the white Styrofoam box he was holding, and from the smell Jared was sure it was from his favorite Italian restaurant. “Why don’t you ask your Omega why Jared said the things he did instead of assuming that he was the one at fault.”

“Katie?” Mike asked softly. Instead of getting an answer, her cheeks colored a bright red as she looked away.  
The look on Stephen’s face said that it never occurred to him that his precious Katie as the one who’s started the trouble. 

“Nothing I said deserved what he said,” she lied with a shaky voice and Jared thought about how she looked next to him; petite with wide blue eyes and trembling lips that made her seem more innocent than she was and her Alpha want to defend her. “He’s always been mean to me and nothing’s changed.”

“I know,” Stephen agreed, “and that’s why I want to rip out his throat.”

 

This was what Jared hated about being an Omega and what he’d hated about them as well. He’s never been scared of anyone or anything in his entire life and now he was trembling with fear at the Alpha’s displeasure while watching Katie play the helpless victim.

The threat was apparently unacceptable to Jensen because he moved around Mike to stand next to Stephen. With a speed he didn’t know that Jensen possessed, before he realized what happened, Jensen had the taller man’s arm twisted behind his back.

“If you try to touch him again, I’ll break it,” Jensen promised the surprised man. “It seems as though the Omegas aren’t the only ones looking for revenge.”

“This has nothing to do with revenge. My mate called me crying about the hurtful things Jared said to her.”

“That’s very noble,” Jensen sneered, “but how many times in the past has he hurt her feelings and you did nothing? Now that he’s weaker than you, you want to defend her in a physical way. You didn’t stand up to him when he was Alpha and you won’t now that he’s an Omega.”

“Jensen, it’s okay,” Jared said huskily. He was pleased that Jensen went primal and defended him but he had to put a stop to this even though he secretly wanted him to beat Stephen’s face to a bloody mess. “Let him go. Please.”

Jared and Jensen looked at one another and Jared felt something that felt like reassurance coming from his mate through their bond and he tried to send it back. It must have worked because Jensen released the blonde’s arm. 

“Mike, Jared is going to come with me,” Jensen told the Omega as he stepped around Stephen.

“No Jensen, I’m okay.” Jared reassured Jensen. He may not be their friend or a part of their clique, but if he followed Jensen to that office he was going to lose face and be accused of hiding behind his Alpha.

While Stephen walked around to stand next to Katie to make sure that she was okay, Jensen stared at Jared as though he was trying to find a weakness, to see if Jared wanted an out but Jared attempted to look convincing because it wouldn’t take much persuasion for Jensen to convince Jared to leave with him.

Once he finished his perusal, Jensen tried to comfort his mate. “Bought you something to eat,” Jensen told him as he picked up the Styrofoam box he’d placed on the table earlier. “I found your menus and the one from this place seemed to have the most wear so I thought it might be your favorite.” 

Jensen bringing him lunch from his favorite restaurant made him feel a little warm and fuzzy, but he tamped it down because he didn’t want the emotions to go over their bond and give Jensen the wrong idea.

“Promise me you’ll eat,” Jensen husked.

Jared nodded his agreement because he was too emotional to speak.

“Okay, I trust your instinct, but Stephen you’re leaving with me,” Jensen announced loudly. 

“I want to eat with my Omega, make sure she’s okay.”

“Stephen she waited until this afternoon to let you know about something that happened this morning so I’m sure she’s alright,” Mike nixed the idea. “You are not going to stay here and cause trouble in my department. If you want to eat with Katie, then take her to your office.”

“I’m fine,” Katie told her mate while glaring at Jared.

Once the Alphas were gone the others were quiet at first but soon they were in the break room laughing and talking among themselves but not once did they look at Jared or invite him to join them. But then he really didn’t expect them to. Most of them he didn’t really know and the ones he did he’d pissed off enough that they wouldn’t want to eat with him.

Despite the fact that his co-workers wouldn’t eat with him he gave a little smile though because they now knew that despite his diminutive stature, Jared’s Alpha was not to be fucked with and that made lunch even better.  
Even though he would never admit, listening to the others joke and laugh in an attempt to lift Katie’s spirits made Jared realize how alone he was. Before the change he had friends whose office he could just walk down the hall and visit during lunch or just during the work day, but now he had no one. He’s sure that if he walked into Chad’s office to shoot the shit he would be rushed out

Going by the reactions of the people he called friends he really had no friends before, merely acquaintances and co-workers. If they had been the friends he thought them to be, then Chad would have told him about Matt. Judging by the photos on Matt’s desk, all of his friends had known about Matt and had met him at get togethers that he and Gen had not been invited too.

Had he been that bad of a person?

Yes, he had.

He and Gen had had several cookouts and gatherings in their home without inviting his lifelong friends because they were all mated to or dating Omegas. Gen had often joked that she needed to have at least one Alpha, Omega couple on the guest list so that she wouldn’t have to clean up afterwards.

Suddenly the phone in his pocket reminded him that he didn’t have to be alone, sitting at his desk he opened his box and began to eat his lasagna Jensen had so thoughtfully ordered for him while he called Gen.

After the insults she hurled when they last met, Jared wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk to him but he would try because they’d been together for years and he loved her. As he pressed her name from his contact list he ignored the fact that he didn’t feel that way about her anymore but if he didn’t admit his growing feelings towards his true mate then that mean they weren’t real.

After a few rings he was sure she wasn’t going to answer, but he let out the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding until he heard her say, “hello.”

“Hi, Gen,” He responded trying to tamp down the giddiness he felt because she answered.

There was a slight hesitation before she asked, “Why are you calling me, Jared?”

“I-I’m not sure,” he stuttered. “Okay, maybe I just wanted to hear a friendly voice.”

“You’re not sure huh? I’m not sure that my voice will be the friendliest right now,” she told him truthfully with a hint of bitterness in her voice. “I was looking forward to forever with you. Marriage, kids and the whole nine yards but you let yourself get turned into an Omega.”

He listened to her speak, hurt was the predominant emotion in her voice, not anger. She probably had gotten over that, but her nerves were still raw. He knew that she understood true mates, in fact they had often discussed this scenario and what would they do if this happened. In their scenarios they had planned for everything except for Jared being turned into an Omega and now they were both thrown for a loop.

As she continued to talk he realized that not only was she was crying, Gen was also telling him goodbye.

“I loved you so much,” she sniffed “but I know that even if you hadn’t been turned, that you still would have been lost to me, but it still hurts.”

“I’m so fucking sorry, Gen,” he whispered.

“Me too Jared, me too,” she sighed, “so why are you calling me?”

“I just needed a friend,” he answered causing her to sob loudly.  
Gen was silent for a moment before she responded, “I can’t do that right now, I can’t be your friend. The wound is too fresh.”

He thought that she was trying to compose herself before speaking again but when he heard the dial tone, he realized that she’d hung up.

It was stupid of him to think that she would want to be his friend when three weeks ago they had begun discussing marriage and kids, and he ruined it all with a visit to a bar. He was wondering if she would ever speak to him again when his phone ringing startled him.

“Gen?” He hoped.

“Hi, son,” Gerald Padalecki greeted him. 

 

Jensen was furious when he made it back to his office. Stephen had been walking in front of him and he refrained from beating the shit out of him several times during that short walk.

Once he was behind the closed doors of the office he kept thinking about how the Alpha kept trying to hurt Jared, making it hard to get rid of the anger towards the man. Instead of working he sent an email to all of the partners requesting an impromptu meeting.

When everyone had arrived, Jensen advised them what had happened earlier, watching as Amell squirmed against the accusing eyes of the others in the room.

“Apparently everyone here has issues with Jared and his opinions about Omegas. You guys were in the process of blindsiding him with a buyout offer so it’s safe to say that you wanted him gone, but things have changed. Even if you’re not his friends, if you are displeased with something he did then bring it to me, don’t put me in the position of having to defend my Omega.”

“No one wants to hurt Jared,” Chad retorted angrily, “despite his faults, we were still his friend, it was just getting to be a liability how he was treating Omegas.”

“Well, then act like a friend,” Jensen growled. “I know he isn’t perfect and that he can be annoying as hell, but imagine what he’s going through. He’s become something he hated. Stephen perhaps what he said to Katie was cruel, but what did she do to draw such a reaction from him?”

“She said nothing to provoke his attack,” Stephen defended Katie.

“Yes she did,” Tom interjected. “According to Mike she is the one to start this thing with Jared, but she should have known better. Omega or not, Jared is not going to let someone attack him without some pushback. If he felt cornered, then he’s going to come out swinging and Katie knows that.”

“It still was uncalled for,” Stephen glared at Tom

“Let me ask you this, if Mike said something to Katie that upset her, are you planning to attack him as well?”

“I wanna know that as well,” Chad demanded, “Because I gotta tell you, friend or not if you ever touch Matt I will bury you!”

Seeing the other Alphas get angry over Stephen’s reaction to Jared and Katie’s disagreement made Jensen smile. It meant that they understood the need to protect his mate and he didn’t have to worry about Jared being alone with Stephen.

After the meeting Jensen was able to focus on his work. There were several athletes whom Jared had been courting, and a couple of them Jensen had been as well for his job with Lehne. Perhaps without a competitor he’ll be able to land them.

One was Miami Dolphins quarterback Jason Mamoa, who like a lot of athletes had a charity and he was looking for branding and promotion.

He thought that he remembered seeing the man’s name on the guest list for a tournament they were promoting in Miami. The man’s girlfriend, a tall willowy blonde from Russia, was ranked in the top ten on the professional tennis tour and so he was sure to be there to support her. To be sure, Jensen confirmed Mamoa's invitation and he made it his mission to land the man for their company.

Once he had a firm strategy in place it was time to go home so Jensen walked down the hall to collect Jared. After the issues earlier today, he was still feeling a little anxious and he couldn’t relax until Jared was in his sight.

The ride home was just as silent as the ride there had been, but the way Jared was staring at him he could tell that he wanted to say something, and he wished that he would. It could be about the Cowboys latest loss, the new neighbors and even the goddamned weather, but he just wanted his mate to talk to him.

It was sad that he wanted to discuss something as banal as the weather to hear him speak, but even though he kept sneaking glances at Jensen when he thought that the Alpha wasn’t looking, Jared remained quiet.  
As they got closer to home, Jared began to fidget and it made Jensen worry if there was something else going on. His first thought was that Jared was preparing for another attempt to escape and that angered Jensen. Why couldn’t Jared understand that running was not the answer?

If Jared ran again this time it wouldn’t be so easy on him. He would be sent to an Omega center but it wouldn’t be as nice as the accommodations he had before. Chris and Jensen had done an internship at an Omega Center, but it was for repeat offenders, as Jared would be labeled.

As long as Omegas behaved they were worshiped, but when they didn’t follow the rules or as Jared did tried to behave as an Alpha, then they ended up at the camps, and there’s no way Jared would survive physical labor.  
The majority of the Omegas in the camps were like Jared, Alphas who’d been turned into Omegas and fought the change. He hoped and prayed that between the baby and the things that Samantha told him to work on, he thinks that Jared wouldn’t end up there.

Jensen thought about today and nothing about Jared’s behavior was screaming that Jared was going to run again, but he’d play it safe and check into getting an alarm system installed and give Jared the code when he was able to trust the man.

Instead of going straight home, Jensen turned and drove across town. After the shitty day he and Jared had, what they needed most was to shift and run. It didn’t need to be an all-nighter, but they needed to release some of the aggression from today. 

“Where are we?” Jared sat up and asked. “is this how you’re going to break the bond, by hiding my body in the woods?” 

“If I was going to kill you it would not be in a public course where wolves run every day. I just thought that you needed to run off today.”

“What makes you think that I wouldn’t keep running? That would be the perfect way for me to get rid of you.”

“Would you run?” Jensen asked as he watched Jared look longingly at the woods.

“Maybe.” Jared shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe not. Who knows.”

Instead of getting out of the car on go on a much needed run, Jensen placed the car in reverse and headed back to Jared’s house. 

 

This sucked. Jared had really wanted to go on that run but he was too stubborn to take the olive branch being extended by his mate. That’s okay though because once he’s with his father he can go running any time he’d like.   
He was excited by news he’d received this afternoon. His father had called him from his sister’s phone telling 

Jared that he wanted him to come live with him. Jared was ready to pack and leave, but there’s a problem. Jensen.  
Despite his knowledge of his father’s contempt of Omegas, he’d still rather be with him than the little bastard who ruined his life. His father told him that his life would be better with family and that he’d be treated well, he just had to get away.

It was going to be hard at first because Jensen was watching him closely because he’d tried to run away twice already. If he hadn’t been so stupid, then he could have used the run to gain Jensen’s trust but instead he’d been petty and turned down the offer. If there was a next time he’d be ready. 

Perhaps he was being stupid because he knew that he had his father on his side. During the entire ride home, he wanted to confront Jensen, but his father warned him that they needed to be careful not to let Jensen know that they are communicating. If Jensen found out, then it would mean trouble for both of them.

It was hard not confronting Jensen, but this was the one time he needed to keep his emotions in check, so he kept quiet. However, each time he looked at Jensen he felt as though he was giving something away, that Jensen would be able to read his mind and put a stop to the plans he and his father were making to get him away from Jensen.

Joyous plans of running away kept running through his mind until he walked inside the house. There was something different, Jared noticed it time he walked into the house. He searched the room but couldn’t quite place what was out of place of had changed. It even smelled different.

“What did you do?” Jared shouted before running up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once there he threw open the closet door that held Gen’s things and found it empty. At the sight of that empty space, a sharp pain worked its way through Jared’s chest and exited through his mouth in the form of a mournful sob.

During this clusterfuck he had been going through the past couple of weeks, being able to retreat to this room where Gen was still present made it easy for Jared to get through dealing with Jensen. In this room where her presence was still felt, he was able to pretend that he was still Alpha, but now that was gone.

The touch on his shoulder startled him; he’d been crying so hard over the loss of his past that he hadn’t heard Jensen enter the room.

“She came today to get her things, Jared,” Jensen told him softly, “but you should have known this was going to happen, that you couldn’t live in this fairytale forever.”

“We could have waited a little longer, given me more time.”

“Time for what Jared?” Jensen questioned him, “there was no reason for you to hold onto her things. You’re pregnant with my pup but you come in here every night clinging to a Beta that you had a relationship with. I don’t want you smelling like your brother let alone like someone you’d been fucking.”

“I love her!” Jared yelled.

“No-no you don’t,” Jensen shook his head, “you loved her, but, now you’re just trying to cling to what was. Genevieve is gone and you’re mine. You need to understand that instead of trying to hold onto something that you’ll never have again.”

“Not by choice,” Jared sneered cheekily, but he tensed when Jensen walked up to him and stood between his legs so they were face to face.

“News flash, Jared you weren’t my first choice for an Omega either but it seemed that the universe had different plans for us. You felt the pull that night, hell you couldn’t wait to make me yours until it was my dick in your ass and not the other way around.”

“Well since I’m such a disappointment to you, just let me go to live with my father and then you can get the Omega you want.”

“Not a chance Jared. You may not have been the Omega I wanted, but right now I can’t imagine not having you in my life and I’m not giving you up without a fight.”

“I don’t want you,” Jared told him, “and you shouldn’t want to have an Omega who doesn’t want you. You can sign over my share to my father and I’ll be out of your life.”

 

“One day you’ll understand that this is not about money, this is about our being mated, but I’m not worried you’ll come around.” Jensen reached out and rubbed Jared’s still flat stomach and said, “Besides, this assures me that I’ll never be out of your life.”  
The baby.

In his plans to go to his father he hadn’t factored the baby into his plans but there were two things that he was certain of, Jensen would never give up his child and his father would not want to keep it, especially if it turned out to be Omega as well.

What was he going to do? He wanted to live with his dad, but if he gave birth then he knew that the Omega in him would never allow him to give this child up, and keeping it meant staying with Jensen. The next time he talked to his dad this was something they could work out.

“Are you planning to sit there all day and pout?” Jensen teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
How he answered the next question would be tricky, if he teased back, he knew that Jensen would be suspicious about his change in attitude, but if he was as surly as he had been before then that would only serve to keep them apart.

He needed Jensen to trust him, to let his guard down so when he answered, he wasn’t pleasant but neither was he hostile. He was pleased with himself when he managed as watery “No.”

“Good,” Jensen smiled and leaned in to kiss Jared’s forehead.

“I’m not a child,” Jared protested as he wiped the kiss from his skin.

“Then stop acting like one. I told you that today we began working on our bond and that going to be with…”

“Oh is this where you rape me again?” Jared snapped and tried to push Jensen away but the little bastard was too strong.

“You can paint this any way you want, but I never raped you. You were my mate and I claimed you. We are going to work on our bond, and I told you when you and I fuck again, it will be at your request. Since you want to be treated as an adult, I was going to give you the option of doing this before dinner or after.”

Jared looked into Jensen’s face and saw the determination there and realized that he was not going to get out of this, that he was going to have to go through this bonding shit. He had done research and everything he found was that the fastest way to cement the bond was to fuck and Jensen just told him that they weren’t going to, so he was at a loss as to how his Alpha was going to accomplish this.

“Jared,” Jensen called his name sternly. “If you don’t decide, I will.”

“Now.”

“Wonderful,” Jensen smiled.

The way Jensen grinned at his answer you’d have thought that Jared had gifted him with a million dollars, but he hoped that Jensen didn’t think that Jared was doing this now because he wanted to because that wasn’t the case; he just wanted to get this over with.

Stepping back and reaching out his hand, Jensen said, “let’s go to my room.”

Jared scrunched up his face and asked, “What’s wrong with here?”

“It smells like her,” he responded before moving towards the door. “If you’re not in my room in five minutes, I’ll come and get you.”

As Jensen closed the door Jared panicked a little, he didn’t want this, once they started this process he was going to buy into this Omega shit and lose who he was and he didn’t want that. But he couldn’t get out of this.  
There was a time that he would have laughed at the thought of being sca... cautious with someone as little as Jensen but the asshole had proven several times that he could handle himself no matter how much bigger his opponent was. According to his father he had Jeff on his knees and Jeff was bigger than Jared.

Not wanting a confrontation, Jared stood up and walked down the hall to his fate.

When he entered the bedroom, Jensen was removing his shirt and Jared gasped. He told himself that it was because he was offended that Jensen was being presumptive instead of because he was pleased at what he saw.

Jensen was beautiful.

That was the first thing he noticed about him in the parking lot at Henry’s and that hasn’t changed, but what was new, was Jared’s reaction to what was under those clothes. There were muscles and goddamned freckles, and 

God help him he wanted to taste the one right next to his right nipple.

His mouth was watering at the thought but his brain was screaming for him to run out of the room, but his legs didn’t get the message and he stood there staring at the perfection that was Jensen Ackles.

“I-I thought you said that there would be no sex,” he accused once he was able to make his mouth work.

“There won’t be sex, unless you’re asking,” Jensen jokingly teased.

“N-no,” Jared stuttered. He would have liked to have denied that with more confidence but the sight of Jensen’s naked torso made him feel things he hadn’t since the night they met.

His breathing was shallow, his skin was tight and his traitorous hole was twitching and beginning to leak. Was Jensen going to take this as him asking, because he so wanted to get on his knees and present himself to his Alpha.

The first time Jensen had taken him he really didn’t remember it well and he was sure it was the change his body was going through, but those times afterwards? Jared remember them all. He remembered how that hard cock felt sliding in his channel and the feel of that knot swelling inside him and locking them together.

He whined at the sense memory and wanted Jensen to throw him on the bed and fuck him senseless.

“Jared,” Jensen husked. “Is this you asking?”

With his senses overtaken by the strong smell of musk and the heavy beating of his heart and skin that suddenly seemed too tight to be his, Jared almost gave in and said yes.

Almost.

“No,” he whispered half hoping that Jensen would take the choice from him, but he had to be a fucking man of his word and leave Jared hard, desperate and wanting.

He could see that Jensen was struggling with is answer; the flared nostrils and pink cheeks had Jared screaming in his head, take me.

“I need you to undress,” Jensen told him, making his breathing speed up a little more. “there has to be skin to skin contact to strengthen our bond.”

Jared had forgotten about the bonding exercises once Jensen had stripped down to his underwear. As he tried to speak, the sight of Jensen’s freckled skin left Jared still speechless.

He should have chosen after dinner and then they’d be over this part and he would be more relaxed and perhaps with a belly full of food Jensen’s inclination would be more towards sleep than sex. 

“All you have to do is ask,” Jensen reminded him.

Jared could tell that Jensen was taking his hesitation as a sign that he wanted more from him, and at this moment, Jared did but he was not going to be some textbook Omega and let the goddamned delicious scent of an Alpha sidetrack him.

“No, I’m good,” Jared lied as he began to undress.

Once he was down to his boxers, Jared crawled onto the bed and took the position of the little spoon, but that wasn’t as embarrassing as the wet spot on the back of his boxers that was growing larger the longer he lay next to Jensen.

The point of them laying here was to bond, but Jared kept trying to move away from Jensen because the longer he lay there the more slick oozed from his hole and when Jensen pulled him closer, he could feel that huge cock that seemed to settle right in between his cheeks, making his hole twitch begging to be filled.

“Stop being so fucking stubborn and put us both out of our misery.” Jensen growled into his ear.

Right now he really didn’t have a good answer as to why he wouldn’t let them have this, but he also knew that he would regret it if he let Jensen fuck him. He was trying to think of a believable lie when he felt Jensen’s had slide over his hipbone and under his boxers and stopping when he had Jared’s cock in his hand.

“Let me at least do this for you,” he asked as he gave the organ a tug. 

“Please,” Jared sobbed unable to resist any longer.

The first stroke on his dick felt so good that Jared wanted to cry. He’d thought that because he no longer had a knot that his cock wouldn’t provide him this kind of pleasure but dear god this felt wonderful. Of course it helped that Jensen knew what he was doing.

With the second stroke Jensen flicked his thumb over the large mushroom head and gathered the precome there and used it as lubrication for his hand. When he tried to gather some of Jared’s slick, Jared tensed up and Jensen focused on making Jared come.

He wasn’t sure if it was because of Jensen’s skills or because it had been so long since his Alpha touched him, but soon Jared was coming so hard that his time he did cry.

He didn’t reciprocate, he couldn’t and keep his promise to himself, but Jensen didn’t seem to mind because after working Jared through the aftershocks of his orgasm, he pulled Jared into his body where they both fell asleep.  
As Jared dozed off he told himself that this would not happen again, but the next night it did.

The next time they had cuddling time Jared didn’t even pretend that he didn’t want this. When he came home from work he went into his bedroom that now smelled less like Gen and more like him. He wanted to change into sleep pants so that once this was over he could dress and leave as soon as possible. It would allow him to still pretend that he didn’t want what was happening.

As he undressed Jared caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and noticed how his body had changed. He still had the muscles he’s worked so hard for, but they were softer, not as bulky. As he removed his pants, he noticed that his Saxx boxers didn’t fit that same as they used to. They didn’t fill out the same, so he cautiously pulled them down for closer inspection.

The first thing he noticed was the darker skin where his knot had been, it was loose and from what he’d read it would firm up and he wouldn’t even notice that it had been there. That might be true later, but right now that loose skin served as a reminder for what he’d lost and made it easier for him not to give in to the temptation of letting Jensen fuck him.

For the first time since his change he allowed is fingers to acquaint themselves with his new body. He still loved having his cock stimulated, but now his body craved being filled and that’s where he derived his greatest pleasure. As his hand moved past his shrunken ball sac, he felt the new opening at his perineum. It wasn’t really an opening and would be fully until Jensen fucked him there or he gave birth.

Right now it was sealed and Jared planned to keep it that way and the best way to achieve that was to not let Jensen do anything other than cuddle him when they had their bonding time.

Despite his resolve, at their third bonding session Jared let Jensen play with his hole and he knew he was in over his head. When his father called him he told him desperately, “I’ll do whatever it takes to get away from Jensen, just tell me when and where.”


	7. Chapter 7

With the office in a flurry with three major charity functions they were working on, Jared and his father were unable to carry out their plan to get him away from Jensen. They needed to hurry though because while he was waiting he found himself softening towards others and when Sam came for her first home visit he was not quite the model Omega, but he behaved well enough that the woman was singing Jensen’s praises.

When she came to visit he played the Omega very well. He made lunch showing off the garden that Gen planted (but Samantha didn’t need to know that) and new recipes he’d found online. He was so convincing that he was beginning to believe the persona he’d fabricated for Samantha.

There were times when he had to forcibly make himself being more Alpha like. He was an Alpha and he was not going to let some cuddling and a few orgasms change who he was. And he made himself remember that. He had to remember that Jensen was the enemy and had taken his identity away and he was not going to give in because the man gave a good hand job.

Without the threat of Samantha’s visit becoming a daily event, Jared immersed himself into his job. While it did not give him the same thrill as tracking down and signing up huge account, he had no idea how much work went on behind the scenes.

He’d spent years mocking Mike and the Omegas who worked under him and accused them of sponging when they really did the hard work. The Alphas in the front office may sign the stars, but it was the worker bees in the back room who kept them there. As Katie had told him on his first day, the tournament didn’t just pop up like magic.

The more he worked with them, the less hostile his co-workers became and the others in the office were warming up to Jared as well. He might even go so far as to call Matt a friend but he still had a long way to go before the tight knit group really accepted him. He really shouldn’t care whether he was accepted or not because soon he would be gone. 

When he got back from Florida he was going to be with his father and would never see them again and the thought of that made him a little sad.

Jared and the other Omegas had put a lot of work into the tennis camp in Florida and he wanted to see it to the end, so he and Gerald made plans to meet up when they returned back to Texas. When his father accused him of trying to delay, Jared wanted to make sure that this job was done correctly because eventually he would be going back to work and he was going to need to show that he had some kind of experience.

If he ran before the job was finished future employers would just see him as an Omega who couldn’t stand the grind of working every day and left when it became too much. He ignored the fact that Sports Related might not give him a reference, let alone a good one.

Jensen always seem to be a confident man, Jared secretly called him Napoleon because of the way he strutted around, so it surprised him when his cocksure Alpha was scared of flying. Jared smiled to himself as he calmed Jensen down during the flight. He even managed to convince himself that the only reason he held his mate’s hand throughout the flight was because the man was scared. 

Once they arrived in Florida, Jared was too busy to dwell on the plans he and his father and made. There was a lot to do to make sure that everything was set up and people arrived on time. This was even more eye opening than the work he and the others did at the office. 

He and Mike had just delivered media packages to the recipients’ hotels rooms and was now back on site helping the others make sure their banners were hung correctly. Normally he was assigned to work with Matt since the two of them got along better than Jared and the others, but Matt and Chad’s flight had been delayed and he wouldn’t get in until later.

He and Mike worked in silence only speaking when it absolutely necessary. This was another reason Jared was glad he was getting out of Jensen’s life. If he didn’t he would spend it in solitude because the myth of the loving and forgiving Omega was a goddamned lie. There was nothing loving or forgiving about Mike or Katie. The pair of them held onto a grudge longer than anyone Jared had ever met before.

 

This was going to be another good thing about being with his father; he wouldn’t have to deal with those prickly bitches ever again. He’d rather live in solitude than have to deal with their condescending attitudes every day.  
The banners were almost up when he heard his name called.

“Jared fucking Padalecki,” a voice he recognized as belonging to Jason Mamoa called out as he walked towards Jared sipping from a Starbucks cup. “What have you done so shitty that you’re working with the Omegas instead of schmoozing some big named athlete such as myself? Are you trying to score some pussy?”

Jared stood there in shock trying to think of something to say. He hadn’t thought that he would see anyone today but then he remembered that Jason’s girlfriend was going to be practicing on this court in about fifteen minutes.  
He was going to tell Jason the truth when the aroma from the cup of coffee Jason was holding hit his nose and made him instantly nauseous. Instead of trading insults with Jason, Jared was too busy running to the trashcan in the corner next to the wall from the locker rooms.

Most of the time he forgot about the pregnancy and then there would be a smell, usually coffee, that made him remember with a bout of morning sickness after.

Once his stomach was empty of the great lunch he’d shared earlier with Jensen, Jared took the bottle of water that Jason managed to find somewhere.

“Man I don’t think that I’ve ever had that reaction to my ugly mug,” Jason teased. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Jared are you okay? Mike asked. “Do you need to get out of this heat? Your stubborn ass should have said something, because I can get some of the Alphas on the volunteer staff to help with this.”

“Sorry,” Jared apologized as he ran his hand through his disheveled hair “it’s the coffee; for some reason the smell bothers me.”

The expected quip from Jason didn’t come, and when Jared glanced at the other man he saw why. He was staring at his Omega mark in disbelief.

“You’re an Omega?” he asked in an almost whisper.

“A pregnant one who should go lie down,” Mike said in an almost protective manner. “Jensen is going to be pissed if you don’t take care of yourself.”

The sickness was passing but this feeling of embarrassment wasn’t. He knew that he couldn’t hide who he was, but he’d rather it not be made a huge production each time an old friend - no acquaintance found out about his new status. 

Instead of standing on the sidelines of the huge tennis stadium, Jared feigned sickness as a way out, “I do feel woozy, I’ll just get a taxi back to the hotel.”

Snapping out of his fugue, Jason offered, “I’ll take you back, I was just here to watch Irina, but she’ll understand if I take a sick friend back to his hotel.”

The ride was not as uncomfortable as Jared thought it would be. Instead of asking questions about his conversion the conversation was football and Jason’s goals for his team. They were standing outside his and Jensen’s hotel room when Jason stopped pretending and asked what he really wanted to know.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you wanted to become an Omega, because I would have gladly made you mine,” Jason surprised him by saying.

“Wait- what?” Jared asked surprised by the confession.

He should have known that there was a reason other than making sure he made it safely to his room. Jared had prided himself of his ability to resist Omegas when he‘d been an Alpha, but he hoped that he’d never been this much of a douche where the Betas he’d pursued had been concerned.

“Don’t pretend that you didn’t know,” Jason accused with a touch of anger in his voice, “You were always teasing me, touching me. Those stupid jokes and always there when I wanted you to be.”

“I was trying to get you to sign on with our company because I know that Lehne had someone after you as well.”

“That was more than trying to get me to sign, hell I was so convinced that I had researched how to turn you. I had purchased a sedative to make sure that I had you nice and pliant. I can still make you mine, Jared. I can fuck his claim right out of you.”

This was not happening, Jared didn’t want to be Jensen’s Omega and despite what he’d done to Jared he was a decent one, but to have a dick like Jason Mamoa as his Alpha would not be pleasant. Quickly he palmed the keycard in his pocket, waiting for the right moment to escape into his room.

He was saved by the bell - literally. Jason’s phone rang and it was his girlfriend, Irina. When the quarterback turned his back to talk to Irina, Jared quickly entered the card into the slot and slipped into the room. As he closed that door he saw Jason trying to stop it from closing. 

When he was safely ensconced in the suite he and Jared were sharing, Jared paced the room while he thought about what just happened. Jason Mamoa, a man he thought of as at best a friend had been planning to turn him by force.

He had often accused Jensen of raping him, but he knew that that wasn’t the truth, Jensen won the battle between them fair and square, he was just bitter because he hadn’t come out the winner. Also while he was being generous, he knew that he had a great Alpha, but Jensen needed someone who appreciated him and Jared wasn’t that Omega.

Jensen would know it too when Jared killed his baby.  
When his father first mentioned aborting the baby, Jared was on board because he wanted to do something that would not make Jensen so noble and take him back, and Jared was not ready to be a parent so this worked for him.  
What he hadn’t counted on was the cuddle sessions with Jensen to change his feelings. If he gave in and stopped fighting he and Jensen would have a good life, but he didn’t want to give himself up to belong to someone.  
Jason had mentioned that he could break the bond between him and Jensen and if given the chance he could, but there was also a medical way to break the bond and that’s the way he and his dad were going to free him.

After several minutes of pacing around the hotel room, Jared discovered that he really was tired.  
Tired of everything.

He was tired of fighting his fellow Omegas, tired of fighting Jensen, and most importantly, tired of fighting his biology.

If he stopped fighting and just gave in, his life would be easier, but it’s hard to give up things that he’s taken for granted, like driving or ordering a drink when he needed one. Because he could only drive when Jensen or another Alpha or Beta was in the car, he had stopped altogether. 

He had purchased his car because he liked to drive. Fast. There had been times in the past when the weather or circumstances wouldn’t allow him to shit and run, he would just get into the car and drive to clear his head. He would let the top down and the only thing he had to concentrate on was the road and he couldn’t do that with a passenger. It wouldn’t be the same with a passenger.

Moving around that hotel room he realized that this was one of the few times he is ever alone, but he’s sure that won’t last because super Omega, Mike could be counted on to tell Jensen that he’d been sick.

Since he did have the alone time Jared decided to use it wisely and crawled onto the bed and had a good cry before Jensen arrived.

The tears had barely dried when Jensen quietly entered the room a few minutes later. Hoping that he would be left alone, Jared pretended to be asleep but he almost gave himself away when Jensen stopped by the bed and lovingly moved his damp bangs from his forehead.

It felt so good that Jared almost forgot that he was pretending to be asleep and lean into his Alpha’s hand, but before he gave himself away, the soothing touch was gone.

“Hey, Mike,” Jensen whispered into the phone. “He’s asleep, but I want to thank you for letting me know what happened because I don’t think he would have called me.”

Jensen was right, he would have never called him because pregnant or not he was not weak and there was no reason for him to run to Jensen for comfort because he felt a little ill. He was strong so he couldn’t understand the tears that fell from his eyes when he heard the soft snick of the door as Jensen left leaving him in the solitude he’d longed for.

Judging by the waning sun, Jared slept later than he had anticipated, but if he were being honest, he really hadn’t intended to sleep but his stressed out body had other plans.

“Hey sleepyhead,” Jensen teased as he walked into the room from the adjoining bathroom. “I was just about to wake you to get ready for tonight.”

“Why did you let me sleep so long?” Jared asked as he stretched and yawned. “I was supposed to help Mike finish with the gift bags and hanging the posters.”

“Don’t worry, apparently Jason Mamoa felt so guilty about triggering your nausea, that he helped with the posters and some of the senior volunteers helped with the gift bags.”

If Jensen noticed that Jared’s body stiffened at the mention of the quarterback’s name, he didn’t mention it, “I let you sleep until the last minute, but you do have about a couple of hours before we leave, okay.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jared said as he tried not to let the anger show that Jensen - his fucking Alpha didn’t pick up on his distress and was happy that the man who wanted to forcefully make him his helped Mike hang some goddamned posters.

Hoping to get some kind of reaction from Jensen, Jared tried to project some kind of emotion over their fragile bond, but there was no reaction from Jensen. 

When Jensen removed his towel to step into his boxer-briefs, Jared shook his head and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door in anger, but even that small satisfaction was taken from him because the door slowed down before snicking close. 

It’s a good thing that Jensen was used to Jared ignoring him because he didn’t question the lack of response. He couldn’t wait to get back to Texas and end this farce of a mating. Why would he want to be mated to someone who couldn’t tell when his mate was unhappy?

After his shower Jared tried to ignore Jensen as he began to dress. The man was watching him as though he was a six-year old just learning to dress himself. Did he think that he couldn’t dress or did he think that he was going to pass out again?

For a second as he dressed in the tuxedo he’d brought for the dinner, he toyed with the idea of pretending to be sick, but knowing Jensen he wouldn’t be left alone. No, Jensen would either stay behind or he’d get Mike or one of the other Omegas to stay with him and that was not what he wanted. Having to spend the evening with any of them would really make him ill so he dressed.

As he was buttoning the last button, the suit didn’t feel as fitted as it had when he’d purchased it, and the stare from Jensen told him that something was wrong, so Jared turned and looked at himself in the mirror and was shocked at what he saw.

The expensive tux that had fit him last month when he’d last attended one of these parties now hung on him like a kid playing dress up in his father’s clothes. How could he have lost that much mass in such a short time.  
Fucking Omega Genes.

Turning towards Jensen Jared held out his arms in defeat and whined, “What am I going to do? I can’t wear this I look like an idiot.”

“There’s a store in the lobby that caters to Omegas, let’s go down and see what we can find.”

The water from the shower had relaxed him and had washed his tensions washed down the drain but it all came back on the elevator ride downstairs when Jensen advised him that he signed Jason Mamoa this morning and he’s excited by the things that he has planned for the charity.

He gritted his teeth at the announcement and just went over the offering in _L’Omega_. Jared cringed when he saw the name of the store. Was the poor attempt at French supposed to make it sound more sophisticated? He hoped the clothing offer was better than the name. 

Jared wanted to get some more comfortable underwear but found the shop offered very little in the boxer briefs he preferred. He found some but in outlandish colors where he just wanted plain black or white. The ones he did find in black and white had an opening in the back and he definitely didn’t want those. Or he could get the Omega panties which... just no. When he expressed his concern to the sales woman she told him she would look and she what she had in the back.

When she left Jared turned towards Jensen whom he found gently touching the panties. His face bore an expression of want and longing that echoed lightly over their bond making Jared want to give him this.

“I found a pack in your size,” the sales woman’s squeaky voice broke through the moment and severing the bond.

They didn’t have much time and because this was an Omega shop Jared didn’t get another tux because they didn’t sell them. Omegas didn’t wear tuxes, so instead he found a nice suit in pastel colors that Alpha Jared would have said made him look like an ice cream cone, but Omega Jared loved it and so did Jensen.

Before they left the shop Jensen voiced that he needed some other things since his body had changed, so they also came away with jeans, dress pants shirts and t-shirts and when Jensen wasn’t looking, Jared slipped in a pack of the panties as well.

The store delivered the rest of Jared’s goods to their room while Jared dressed in the dressing room, and the way his Alpha smiled at him made Jared glad he’d put the panties on under the suit.They were meant to fit his new body and they did wonderfully he thought as stared at himself in the mirror and loved the way they cupped and lifted his ass making it look tempting in the new suit. 

The shopping spree had put him in such a great mood, that it wasn’t until they were on the red carpet walking in behind the stars that he realized that he was going to have to face Jason again. Because he and Jensen were not famous, they would be rushed through but not before Jared had to suffer through watching Jason and Irina being interviewed. 

This was going to be a long night.

It would have gone easier and faster if Jared had been allowed to do his job and make sure that everything was okay but Mike was being pissy and would only allow Katie to assist him so Jared had to stay next to Jensen and listen to him accept accolades that belonged to Jared.

The only thing that would have made the evening worse was having to smile at Jason after his confession. Each time he replayed that confession through his mind he wondered how could have been so blind to Jason’s feelings, that the man had cared enough to want to drug and rape him.

They were there an hour before Jason approached them. Just as he stopped in front of Jared and Jensen, a waiter passed and Jason snagged two glasses of champagne: keeping one for himself and offering the other to Jared.

“Jared’s pregnant,” Jensen grinned and held his hand up to block the transfer of the glass.

Jared almost gagged at Jensen’s boastful announcement. Suddenly he had the urge to wipe that smile from the little man’s mouth by announcing that the alcohol didn’t matter because as soon as he could, the baby was going to be gone. 

“Oh, so that’s why you were so ill this afternoon?” Jason queried as he took a sip. “You’re a lucky man, Jensen.”

“I know,” Jensen smiled as he looked at Jared.  
The conversation made Jared’s skin itch.

He felt like a prize heifer who was being shown off and any minute he expected Jensen to pull his lip back and show Jason his teeth. The thing that made it worse was listening to the pair discussing their plans for Jason’s charity, and damn if Jensen’s ideas weren’t better than anything Jared had ever come up with.

As the Alphas discussed their plans he half listened to the mindless chatter from Irina as he watched the pair. Even though Jensen was several inches shorter, he commanded more attention than Jason ever could.

Jason was known for his fast thinking on the football field, but off the field, Jensen ran circles around the man. Over the past few weeks, he’s been subtly attempting to bring Jared into his business decisions, and Jared had cockily thought that it was because Jensen needed his help but he didn’t.

Once he studied the plans and events Jensen designed for his clients, the sheer genius of them made Jared look like an amateur, making him understand why Lehne wanted Jensen in his company. Good thing for them that the man was too stupid and allowed him to slip through his fingers.

As the party progressed, Jared was left on his own as Jensen talked business and made new contacts. He wasn’t complaining, it was just that he felt awkward here. Mike knew what his role was, he was born to it, but Jared didn’t, he was still in the mindset of an Alpha, even though the Omega was trying to push through so he wanted to be in the group discussing which team was going to win the Super Bowl not the one discussing the best caterer. 

The first chance he got Jared made his way to the small alcove outside to get some quiet. Mimicking Jason’s earlier move, before anyone noticed, Jared grabbed a glass of champagne before stepping outside to the wonderful quiet. It was nerve racking to have these people stare at him as though he was a science project instead of a man.

He had barely taken a sip when his hiding space was invaded.

“What will your Alpha say when he learns that his pregnant Omega was drinking alcohol?” Jason mused.

“I don’t plan to tell him, so I guess it won’t matter,” Jared snarked as he tossed back the contents of the glass.

“Aren’t you worried about the affects the drink will have on your pup.”

“Don’t worry about my baby, but if you want a child to worry about, then that’s a conversation that you need to have with Irina.”

Jason shook his head, chuckled and moved towards Jared, “You’re the one I want to talk with about having my babies. You can give Jensen his but afterwards any pup you bear will be mine.”

“I’m flattered, but I belong to someone already,” Jared advised the man as he pulled his collar back and revealed his claim mark.

Jason smiled and ran a finger down Jared’s cheek and shook his head, “He’s not good enough for you. I’ve been watching you all evening and I can tell that you’re stressed out, but he’s done nothing to ease your stress. You deserve better; let me give it to you.”

Taking a different tact, Jared gave Jason his biggest fake smile and lied, “I’m honored that you want to mate with me, but I’m satisfied where I am. Jensen is a good Alpha, he’s strong and attentive and the father of my unborn child.”

“I could make you mine whether you wanted it or not,” Jason threatened.

“Perhaps you could, but Jensen and I are true mates, even if you manage to turn me I’m always going to want him, to be his.”

“Over time that bond will be broken,” Jason countered.

“I don’t want you,” Jared told him defiantly.

Jason pursed his lips in anger and stepped even closer to Jared and spat, “You’re a goddamned Omega you don’t know what the fuck you want but I’ll show you.” 

For the first time since he’d been turned, Jared was afraid of an Alpha. Even the incident in the office with   
Stephen hadn’t scared him, it mostly made him want to submit to Stephens command, but Jason scared him. A major part of his change was his bone structure and his strength, so even though Jared was larger and stronger than the average Omega, he was still weaker than any Alpha. If Jason decided to attack him there was little doubt that Jared would fight back, there was even less doubt that he would lose.

“Now is not the time for this conversation, but soon, Jared, soon,” Jason threatened.

Jared had no qualms that Jason planned to follow through with his threat and he was close enough to feel the hard ridge of Jason’s cock through the tight pants the other man wore, Jared was trying to figure out a way to get past the man without a struggle when the door opened.

“Jared you okay?” Mike asked. “Jensen has been searching for you, he thought that perhaps you were sick again.”

“Where’s Jensen?” Jason challenged. “Too busy to check on his mate, I see.”

“Jensen’s duties don’t end when he leaves the office, and even though this evening is fun for the guests, it is work for all of the partners, so as much as he’d like too, he can’t leave in the middle of a business conversation, so he asked me to check on Jared.”

Mike reached out and held the door open, and Jared pushed past Jason and walked inside but not before Jason made a veiled threat, “Jared we’ll finish our conversation later.”

This time Jared didn’t bother to respond, he walked through the door without looking back. The first person he saw when he entered the room was Jensen. He was staring as though he was waiting for him to come into the room.  
Jared was so mesmerized by the look in those moss green eyes that he stopped suddenly and Mike bumped into him.

“Come with me, Jared,” Mike whispered to him as he stared at his Alpha. He let Mike lead him away, but before he was out of his vision Jared turned and gave Jensen one more glance and was shocked by the want he saw there and that’s when he made up his mind.

He was going to give Jensen what he wanted, because he wanted it too. It didn’t mean that he was going to change his mind about leaving, but if he was going to be on his own, he wanted one good memory to get him through the lonely days that were sure to come.

The rest of the evening he spent making small talk with Mike and a group of local Omegas and sneaking peeks at Jensen. Once he let himself enjoy the sight that was his Alpha, Jared felt things he hadn’t since that night in the parking lot at Henry’s and he couldn’t wait to get back upstairs.  
He wouldn’t beg but he sure as hell would ask.

Now instead of just watching, he was actually flirting with Jensen. At first Jensen was shocked, but then he began to flirt back. Jared could tell that it was light flirting as far as Jensen was concerned probably because the night was going to end the same as it always did, a hand job for Jared and a trip to the bathroom for Jensen to take care of himself.

Jared smiled hard enough for his dimples to make an appearance as he pictured Jensen’s reaction to him finally putting out.

 

When Jensen responded with a heated look, Jared blushed and ducked his head; However, when he looked up again, Jason was standing next to Jensen killing Jared’s playful mood.

After that exchange it seemed as though Jason was shadowing Jensen, causing Jared to stop the playful flirting. It didn’t change his mind about the plans he had for later, it just felt dirty when Jason was flirting as well.  
It was around two A.M. when the party goers began to leave, but as the organizers Jared and the Omegas had to stay until the last guest had gone and now it was just a small circle of friends and potential clients left.  
Jason was one of them.

Irina had left earlier because she had a match the next morning and needed her rest, but instead of accompanying her, Jason stayed behind to talk with Jensen. It was supposed to be business but somehow that irritating man kept turning the conversation back to Jared.

When Jared yawned in the middle of one of his short answers to Jason, he turned to Jensen and said, “Since I’m headed upstairs and you’re going to be a while, why don’t I escort Jared since he’s dead on his feet.”

“Jared you do seem tired,” Mike agreed, “Jensen why don’t you get Jared to bed and we’ll see to things here.”  
He was going to send Mike the biggest fruit basket he could find for this save. He thought that the man disliked him but here he was saving his ass from Jason again. It seemed that they were softening towards each other and if Katie wasn’t still so hostile, they would probably be friendlier.

After having said goodnight to everyone, the couple quickly made their way to the elevator, but before the door could close, Jason squeezed his way through the closing doors. Jared half wished that they would close on the man and put him out of Jared’s misery.

There was more business talk between Jensen and Jason, but Jared remained quiet. He was nervous about what was going to happen, and apparently Jensen sensed the nervousness and slipped his hand into Jared’s instantly calming him.

“Can I talk you into a drink from the mini bar while we discuss this subject some more, Jensen?” Jason asked when the elevator stopped on his floor.

“No,” he refused as he squeezed Jared’s hand, “we can talk in the morning.”

Jared could tell that Jason wanted to protest, but the door was closing and the car didn’t stop until it reached their floor.

When they entered the room, Jensen sat on the foot of the bed and began to remove his shoes while Jared nervously watched.  
“Jared?”

When Jensen said his name, Jared quickly excused himself and ran into the bathroom to calm his nerves. Once the door was closed Jared turned on the water and splashed cold water on his face.

“You can do this,” he told himself. Before he changed his mind, Jared undressed leaving only his panties on before walking into the suite.

Jensen was dressed in his boxer briefs as well and was now sitting on the side of the bed when Jared emerged from the bathroom.

Mustering up his courage, Jared walked up to Jensen and stepped between his spread legs and leaned in for a kiss.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Jensen murmured, “but what are we doing here Jared?”

“Has it been so long that you don’t recognize what I’m doing?” Jared chuckled. “I’m. I’m asking you to fuck me, but I’ll never beg.”

Reaching up to pull Jared into another kiss, Jensen whispered, “You will.”

Jared had expected Jensen to be rough since he had been denied knotting his mate for so long, but he was so gentle and loving that it made Jared want to weep from the pleasure of it.

Even when Jensen lifted Jared and placed him on the bed, his lover was gentle and so giving. The kiss that Jensen had started had not been broken and as Jensen covered Jared’s body it became deeper and more demanding; but it was always asking never taking.

So Jared let him take. Those beautiful hands mapped out the treasure of Jared’s body learning all of the mountains and the valleys.

When one questing hand found Jared’s nipples, Jensen gave a gently tug before twisting and turning the nub until it was hard and throbbing like Jared’s cock.

Before Jared could voice a request, Jensen tore his lips from Jared’s and soothed the abused nub before beginning the same torture on its twin.

At first he laved the nipple, then released it and blew cool air on it and watched as it hardened before making sure that the other one wasn’t left out.

“So sensitive, Jared,” Jensen teased, “One day I’m going to see if I can make you come just from this alone. Someday but not today.” And Jared groaned his agreement.

It wasn’t fair to compare the two of them, but he and Gen had been together for four years and she had never come close to making him fall apart like this.

Just more proof that Alphas and Omegas belonged together.

As Jensen continued to lick and bite on Jared’s body his hole began to leak and twitch a though it was directly connected to his nipples. Even that new opening whose existence that Jared has denied was feeling sensitive and 

Jared wanted Jensen to touch it. To lick it, to make him come.  
With one last tug from his teeth, Jensen kissed his way down Jared’s body making the Omega whine with need and want.

“So beautiful,” Jensen murmured as he continued to rain kisses on Jared’s body. The compliment made Jared preen a little, proud that his Alpha found him attractive. “Thank you for the panties. I almost came in the store when I imagined you in them.”

“I’m glad you were able to control yourself. I’m not sure I would have made it through the party smelling your come all night. Now come on, you promised to fuck me.”

This was just fucking, that’s all it was to Jared and that’s why he tried so hard not to let Jensen’s words of praise affect him, but they were true mates and between true mates, words of praise could be just as effective as a touch. Jared’s body was not on board with the just fucking memo and responded each touch, kiss and words of praise.

He tried to control his movements - just enough to let Jensen know that he wanted this to happen but not so much to let Jensen know that he was about to blow his mind.

How was he supposed to fight this? So he stopped. Instead he pushed Jensen down to where he wanted him - cock level and threw his head back in ecstasy as his dick hit the back of his mate’s throat.  
Forcing himself to look down, Jared locked eyes so blown with lust that only the outer rim of the iris was actually green.

He let go of Jensen’s head because the pleasure that was coursing through his body was unable to allow him the higher muscle function of holding on and let his hands go limp at his sides.

Why the fuck had he been fighting this, because it felt so goddamned good and just when he thought that he couldn’t handle any more, Jensen’s mouth slipped further down his cock until his nose was buried in what few hairs were left at the base of Jared’s cock.

From the moment that they met in the parking lot of Henry’s Jared had assumed that Jensen was with him because nature had deigned it so, but the way he was swallowing him down this was not Jensen’s first time around a dick, and Jared for one was happy. He became even happier when Jensen’s right hand creeped around and found his slick hole before circling it before slipping the tip inside.

Jared’s entire body shivered as the entire digit was pushed past the tight ring of muscle and worked around inside his body and when Jensen removed it and replaced it with two fingers, Jared felt as though he was going to explode and did when one of those questing fingers found his prostate and rubbed over the small bundle of nerves.

Unable to control himself, Jared exploded inside Jensen’s mouth.  
If he had the energy he would apologize to his lover but Jensen was too busy swallowing his release to be offended.

Pulling away from Jared Jensen sat back on his haunches and grinned up at Jared whose limbs were so loose, he had to extend his arm to keep Jared from falling over.

“So sleepy.” Jared smiled down at Jensen who even though his chin was covered with spit and come looked ethereal to him at that moment.

“Whoa, there tiger,” Jensen chuckled as he stood up and rubbed himself against Jared, “We’re not through yet.  
Reaching out his hand to Jared Jensen backed up to the bed and climbed on and encouraged Jared to do the same. Jared was so relaxed that he let Jensen guide him to the position he wanted.

“Want you to ride me, love,” Jensen told him once he was in position and slipped his hard dick inside of Jared. “There is nothing more beautiful than seeing you ride me, willingly.”

Once Jensen was buried deep inside Jared it felt as though someone had turned a switch on inside him because there was a current that flowed through him. To keep his balance, he reached forward and placed his hands on Jensen and began to slowly move up and down, and once the head of Jensen’s cock brushed against his prostate, he began to increase his speed until he felt Jensen’s knot pressing against that little nub inside of him.

“Please Jensen,” he begged and tightened their hands together so that Jensen couldn’t get away. “Please!”

“It’s okay, Jared. Come for me,” Jensen whispered and Jared chose this moment to follow his Alpha’s command and soon he felt his channel tighten and another orgasm ripped through his body. This time he didn’t just see stars he was among them.

He still was holding onto Jensen as he continued to move his hips in short stuttering movements until he came a few strokes later.  
Riding Jensen was wonderful and he thought that it would be uncomfortable when they were tied together, but Jared felt none of the awkwardness of being tied face to face with someone he hadn’t taken the time to know. After that mind blowing orgasm Jared fell into a deep sleep and it was Jensen left lying awake wondering what did this mean.

For three days straight Jared woke with a smile on his face because the night before he had spent loving Jensen and the magical things that Jensen did to his body would make anyone smile.  
He was so lost in the night before that after extracting himself from Jensen’s arms that he stood up too fast and a wave of nausea hit him. Laying back on the bed he reached over to the nightstand for the saltines and water that Jensen always managed to have for him.

He’s not even sure when Jensen managed to place the items there, he just knew that it was there when he woke up. His Alpha was generous like that.

As he lay there munching on saltines, Jared thought about the past three days and how wonderful they have been. Everyone had noticed the change and how much happier both he and Jensen were. Hell even Katie was warming up to him and that in itself was a miracle.

Jared could feel his and Jensen’s bond strengthening each day, and now he was having second thoughts. How could he consider killing their child?

A lot of the decision to have an abortion came from his father and because of the new closeness with Jensen he hadn’t talked to the man in few days and the desire to get rid of his baby wasn’t as strong as the desire to stay with Jensen.

The crackers settled his stomach, so he reluctantly got out of the bed and headed for the shower before he went on his run because there was no way he was going to walk through the lobby smelling like sex. Good sex, he smiled at the memories of last night, but all a passerby would smell was a freshly fucked Omega and he didn’t want to contribute to the stereotype.

Early in the morning the only ones out on the wooded trails provided for the guests were Omegas, but this morning Jared was out earlier than normal. He wanted the alone time to think about what his future held. His father was going to be disappointed, but this was his decision and hopefully it wouldn’t damage his relationship with the man.

Making his way to one of the little alcoves of trees set up to provide the Omegas privacy as they disrobed and shifted, Jared thought about his father and what life with him would entail. Now looking at her life through different eyes, he knew that his mother’s life had been hell and he was a contributor as much as his father and that brought him up short.

Had he been part of the reason she committed suicide?

The thought of that made him weak in the knees. He had been an obnoxious kid, treating his mother like a servant rather than the loving mother she was. The only love she received was from his brother and his sister and he gave them both a silent thanks for being decent people.

His only hope was that his father treated his child better than he treated his mate because if he didn’t then Jared was going to be in trouble. He let himself remember how loving his father had been to the three of them and let that comfort him and believe that if he decided to go live with his father, then the man would treat him with care. 

The longer he ran the clearer his thoughts were, with a smile on his face Jared thought about his baby and began to apologize for the thought of ending its life. His decision made, Jared cut his run short to head back to the hotel and wake Jensen with a blow job.

His Alpha deserved that for all of the shit that Jared had put him through.

When Jared reached the small copse of trees just at the beginning of the trail, Jared stopped to catch his breath, shift and dress. He wasn’t sure if it was the baby or the changes in his body, but he was out of breath from the shortened run when he was grabbed from behind and pulled further into the cover of the trees.

“Been trying to catch you alone for two days,” Jason growled into his ear. “but that’s okay because it gave me time to research what it takes to make you mine.”

Jared struggled against the tight hold the Alpha had on him, but the change in his body made him weaker than the Alpha but that didn’t mean that he was going to give up without a fight.  
“Please don’t do this,” Jared heard himself do something he’d promised Jensen that he’d never do, beg. He didn’t want to lose his dignity but he also didn’t want to belong to this man. “don’t hurt my baby.”

“I’ll give you another one, I promise,” Jason reassured Jared, “but you will belong to me, but that pup has to go. After seeing you drink at the party you don’t really care about it anyway so don’t pretend otherwise.”

Jared’s survival instinct kicked in and he looked around looking for an escape. The trees protected him from passerby’s prying eyes, but when he heard people walking past, Jared opened his mouth to yell, but before he could make a sound, Jason slapped him across his mouth knocking him to his knees.

When Jared moved to stand up, Jason placed a hand on his shoulder and held him in place.

“You don’t move until I give you permission to. I’m not Jensen, so don’t think that because your current Alpha is a pussy doesn’t mean that I am. All of this goddamned talk about treating O’s like something precious, but I’ll treat you like the Alpha’s used to, make you walk behind me and lick my fucking boots if I want.”

All of this time he had complained about how badly Jensen treated him, what he took, but a few minutes alone with this bastard opened Jared’s eyes to how well he’d been treated. Jason reminded him of how his father treated his mother.

His memories of Sherri Padalecki were colored by the contempt that he felt for Omegas, but as he stood there with Jason’s hand on his shoulder, he could clearly see how badly his mother had been treated.

She had to clean and cook for the family, but wasn’t allowed to eat with them and when she was allowed to eat, it was leftovers from their meal. Jeff and Meghan would pass up seconds, but not Jared. He would eat seconds and thirds.

“Gotta watch the lazy O’s son,” His father would tell him. “That’s why we have to watch what your mom eats, don’t want the lazy bitch getting fat.” 

He cannot believe that he bought into that shit. He’s watched his mom struggle to please his dad, but nothing she did made him happy. He did everything but abuse her physically but as he looks back on her life, he’s sure that that pain would have been much easier to deal with than the verbal shit that his - he and his dad gave her.  
He doesn’t even remember his father ever being loving towards the woman, the only time he let her sleep in his bed was when he wanted sex and now because he was feeling sorry for himself, he let his guard down and now here he was on his knees about to be claimed a second time only this time he’d end up like his mother; a slave to a brutish Alpha who only cared for his comfort and pleasure not his mates.

The thought of Jason making him do the very thing he had planned to do made him cry and surprisingly the angry Alpha standing above him reached down and wiped his tears causing Jared to cry harder. He didn’t want tenderness from this man, he wanted to get back to Jensen.

As Jason stood up to lord over Jared, the Omega took advantage and rolled away and scrambled to his feet. As he started to run, it was then he remembered why Jason was paid millions for his prowess on the football field because the large man was on him in a second, pushing him into a tree.

He was taller but Jason was stronger, faster and more comfortable with his body and soon had Jared pinned face down underneath him. When Jared realized that the more he bucked and fought back, the more Jason was enjoying it and grew harder with each of Jared’s movements, Jared stopped fighting.

He lay there trying to figure out how he was going to get out of this, because if he didn’t Jason was going to take him. He wasn’t sure about the mechanics of it all but he was sure that it was going to take more than one knotting to break his bond with Jensen, so he couldn’t complete the turning here but he was going to rape him here.

To get Jared to a place where he could complete the claiming, he would have to scent him and the only way to do that would be to take him here. If they got to the lobby of the hotel and Jared protested, then he would be scented and marked a troublemaker because he wore the scent of the Alpha he was accusing, and the mark on the back of his hand would show that he was mated.

“Please not here,” he found himself begging again, “if you’re going to do this please make it where no one can discover us.”

“See how fast my little bitch learns,” Jason laughed at his request. “since you beg so nicely I’ll give you the privacy you want, but don’t you dare try to run again or I will fuck you on the path in full view of everyone. Do we understand one another?”

“Yeah, understood.”

Jason slowly stood up and allowed Jared to do the same, but before he could move Jared had to steady himself on legs that felt like rubber all the while biting back a sob that he could barely contain.  
As he stood there collecting himself, he felt a strong pair of arms encircle his waist in comfort.

“Shhh,” Jason whispered, “I know that this is all scary, but once you’re mine everything will be okay.”  
Jared just nodded his head because if he spoke, he was afraid that he would say the wrong thing and end up back on the ground with Jason’s dick in his ass. 

They were almost back on the path when Jason stopped and picked a flower Jared assumed to give him when he decided to make another break from freedom, but Jason was soon on him and slammed his face into a tree.  
Jared yelped in pain, but before Jason could make good on his promise, Mike, Katie and Matt appeared and began to fight off Jason. 

Jason knew that he couldn’t fight all three of the Omegas without repercussion, so he gave Jared a final furious glance that told Jared that this wasn’t over before taking off. 

“Are you okay,” Mike asked as went into what Jared called his super Omega mode. However, it was at that moment he realized that Mike took care of all of the Omegas under his care and that included his troublemaking Omega as well.  
Without a hint of animosity, Mike kneeled down next to Jared to look at the abrasions on his face, “are you sure you’re not hurt?”

“Other than my pride, nothing else hurts,” Jared attempted to joke.

“It hasn’t gone unnoticed that he has been paying too much attention to you,” Mike told him, “Matt give me your water.”

Jared surprised himself as he lay there and let Mike clean him up while Katie and Matt looked on.

“I’ll bet finding me like this made your day, huh Katie?”

“No it didn’t Jared,” she denied. “I’m trying to reconcile who you were with who you are now, but you’re not making it easy.”

She was right; hell they were all right but it was hard facing his old life knowing that he was now an outsider in that world. He had considered Jason to be a good friend in addition to being a potential client and look how that turned out.

“I’m sorry Katie,” Jared apologized. “I know that it doesn’t seem like it, but I’m trying too.” He gave a little smile when she nodded her acceptance of his apology. Things were getting better between the two of them but had he fooled himself into thinking that he and Jensen could make it? 

The sex with Jensen was wonderful and just for a minute he thought that the two of them could make it, but now he knew that they couldn’t and he was going to revert back to his original plan with his father, with possibly one more goal in mind, sterilization because no Alpha wanted an Omega who couldn’t give him a child and there was no way he wanted to go through something like this again. 

“Jensen will take care of him for hurting you,” Mike reassured him has he cleaned the last of Jared’s injuries. There was a small amount of blood, but the damage was mostly abrasions.

“No you can’t tell him,” Jared pleaded as he stopped Mike.

“Why the hell not?” Mike asked. “That dick tried to… hurt you.”

“Things are going well between Jensen and me, he’s stepped in and taken over a new job and I don’t want to cause him more stress.”

“He’ll at least pretend to. I’ll tell him the truth once we’re home, but there was a lot of hard work put into this event and I don’t want some knot head ruining it for us all.”

“What are you going to say happened?” Matt asked nervously. “I mean you can’t just walk in and Jensen not notice your face.”

“I’ll tell him that I was clumsy and fell,” Jared told the young Omega. “This has the potential to go very bad very fast, and I don’t want to see Jensen hurt.”

“I don’t know,” Katie snorted, “you really think that he’ll believe that? The baby…”

“The baby’s fine,” Jared assured her. When he reached down and touched his stomach he knew that he had her. He felt remorseful because the baby wasn’t fine because it was going to lose its barely there life once they were back in Texas.

“Okay,” Mike agreed “but you let us walk you back to your room. I don’t trust him not to be lurking around, waiting for another opportunity to finish what he started.” 

Jared readily agreed to let the Omegas escort him back to his room because the thought of facing Jason again terrified him. He wasn’t sure if he was ever going to tell Jensen what really happened here, but he did not want to face Jason on his own.

They walked close together keeping a vigilant eye out for Jason. He really didn’t think that Jason would be so brazen as to attack in the open because of the repercussions if he was caught attacking not one but four Omegas. He would lose all of his endorsements and be released from his team and end up doing jail time. A part of him was not sure that Jason wouldn’t attack in the open though, so he walked with the others just to be sure.

The four of them walked back in silence, all of them thinking about Jensen’s reaction. As the elevator doors slid closed, Mike broke the silence, “Remember we’ll back you up today, but you’re going to have to eventually tell Jensen the truth. If Jason catches you alone he will try again.”

“I know Mike and I’m not going to ask you - any of you to lie, but I want us gone from Florida before I do, and trust me I will not be alone with Jason at all.”

“Okay,” Mike nodded his head.

Once the doors slid open the group quickly made their way to Jared’s room and waited until he slid the keycard into the lock and opened the door; however, when they heard Jensen’s loud growl, the trio turned and left Jared to face his Alpha on his own. 

 

Jensen paced the floor as he waited for Mike to bring Jared back to him. He felt the distress signal that his mate was sending him and Jensen wanted storm downstairs and hurt whatever was causing Jared anguish, but he wasn’t sure if a rescue would be appreciated.

The past few days had been wonderful, Jared finally gave himself to Jensen and had even begged as Jensen had predicted, but he was still holding something back and Jensen didn’t want to set back the progress that they’d made.

He called Tom and asked his permission to have Mike check on Jared. Mike, Matt and Katie were going for their morning run so they would look out for Jared. Once they were back in Texas he was going to have to do something special for Mike because not only was he doing this, he had checked on Jared at the party.

He had been jealous and thought that there was something going on between Jared and Jason, but Jared had stuck with him the rest of the night, being flirty and carefree in a way he hadn’t been since the night they met. Later when they got back to their room, any thoughts of Jared and Jason were forgotten the moment he slid his cock inside that tight hole at Jared’s invitation.

Things would be so much better if Jared would just trust him, know that he was only looking out for him and give into their bond. He had to know by now that Jensen wanted to protect him, to love him. The way he was begging for Jensen last night told Jensen that the distrust would soon be a thing of the past.

He heard the commotion outside the door and he smelled Jared’s sweet scent bathed in fear. He was so angry that he couldn’t wait for them to come inside, so he jerked the door open, and growled at the sight before him.

His beautiful Jared was covered in scratches and bruises.

Mike, Katie and Matt all but ran back to the elevator when they heard Jensen’s response to seeing his mate hurt, but they weren’t his concern right now. Never taking his eyes off of Jared, Jensen stepped aside as Jared walked past him and Jensen caught the faint smell of another Alpha on his mate.

His anger was pushed aside as he went to Jared to make sure that he was okay, that Jared had not been seriously hurt.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” he asked in a slightly panicked voice, “what happened?”

He watched as Jared blushed and bowed his head, before mumbling, “I tripped over my feet and fell into a tree.”  
Judging by the scratches and some of the bruises Jensen would have believed him, but that scent that was clinging to his nostrils told him that something else happened and he needed Jared to tell him the truth. This morning he woke believing that he had a bright future with his mate, and now a scant hour later, he wasn’t sure what he had.

He would wait to see if Jared would tell him the truth, but if he didn’t he’s not sure what that meant for them.

“Sit down and let me look at you,” Jensen instructed and breathed a sigh of relief when Jared didn’t put up a fight. Once he was sure that Jared’s wounds were superficial, he stood up, “I’m going to get a cloth to clean you up, okay.” 

When he came back into the room Jared had his shirt off and Jensen saw bruises on his boy that clearly did not come from a tree.

“Do you need to see a doctor?” Jensen asked worriedly as he stared at the discolorations.

“No Jensen, I’m fine,” and touching his stomach he added, “the baby’s fine.”

Not convinced, Jensen pulled out his phone and said “I’m going to call just in case…”

“I’m fine!” Jared snapped. “Just need to clean up and get some rest. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?”

“Because you smell like another Alpha.”


	8. Chapter 8

The easiness that he and Jared had, felt a little strained now but it wasn’t completely gone. To be honest they hadn’t had it that long, but Jensen missed it already. He had so quickly become addicted to the quick smile and the show of dimples, and the puppy dog eyes that when Jared turned them on him made Jensen willing to sell his soul to give Jared what he wanted.

This was the last dinner for the tournament, and it was to celebrate the tournament winners. Jensen didn’t want to go because Irina had won the women’s trophy and he was afraid of what an interaction between Jared and Jason would mean. They had been friends before, would Jason convince Jared to leave and more importantly would he help him leave.

Their relationship was confusing, because he had asked Tom and Chad and was told that Jared had been instrumental in getting someone as high profile as Jason to look at their small company, but this morning Jared had definitely been hurt and he smelled like Jason when he came back to the hotel room. He decided to ask Jason but the other Alpha was nowhere to be found and Jared wasn’t talking. Well he was but it was only to repeat the lie about him running into a tree.

At the dinner Jensen smiled and pretended to enjoy himself, but that was hard to do when all he wanted to do was make sure that Jared and Jason didn’t spend too much time together. He was comforted by the fact that apparently Jared wanted the same thing because when Jason came anywhere near him the Omega moved away. 

Jensen watched as Jared moved away each time the man came near in surprise but what was even more surprising was watching Mike, Matt and even Katie ran interference if Jason managed to get Jared on his own. He wished his mate would just talk to him and trust him enough to let him protect him from any threat but instead he had to watch him dance around Jason.

Jason wasn’t the only one to notice the odd behavior between Jared and Jason, because he spotted Jason and Irina arguing as she pointed towards Jared. Neither of them advanced towards Jared, but Jensen gave up all pretense of talking to the guests as he prepared to interfere if Irina or Jason threatened Jared.

Instead of taking the argument outside, the couple’s argument became so loud that the focus moved from the celebration for the tournament winners to them. It was so bad that Chad asked them to leave and even escorted them out of the venue. Only when the door closed behind them did Jensen breathe a little easier.

After Jared’s earlier behavior Jensen had expected them to just share a bed. As much as he wanted Jared, he would not force Jared to have sex with him just because he could. He wasn’t sure what the plan was, but apparently for Jared it meant going to bed because he began to undress.

Unable to watch Jared undress like a present he couldn’t have, Jensen threw his keys on the dresser to the left of him and walked into the bathroom for a shower. He had been under the water for a few minutes trying to wash his anger and frustrations down the drain when he heard the door to the shower stall open, and Jared stepped inside.

“Jare?” He asked making sure that this was what Jared wanted, because God knows that Jensen did.  
He watched in fascination as Jared sank to his knees and reached out with his long arms to flip the lever and turn the water off and nuzzled Jensen’s hard, leaking cock. When Jared slipped the head into his hot wet mouth, it felt better than Jensen had anticipated and all he could do in response was to emit a guttural moan.

As Jared’s mouth slid further down until his nose was in the damp red hairs at the base, the more heightened Jensen’s pleasure became. His skin became so sensitized that he could feel the drops of water as they rolled down his skin.

While Jared held his cock in his mouth letting it adjust before moving, Jensen knows that he should move Jared’s head, that this was probably uncomfortable for the Omega so he reached out to push Jared away, but Jared began to hum sending shivers down his spine, and the hands that had reached out to pull Jared’s mouth off of his cock were now digging into his scalp and holding him there.

At this point it was all Jensen could do to keep himself upright, so Jensen leaned back and rested his head on the wall behind him and dug his fingers deeper into Jared’s scalp to keep himself from falling.  
When Jared first knelt before him, Jensen’s only thought had been to fuck that pretty pink mouth, but now as Jared sucked his brains and his coordination through his dick, it was all he could do to stand up straight.

Jensen stopped trying to worry about keeping himself upright and just gave in to the feelings that were coursing through his body, and a couple of minutes later he felt his balls tightens and his body stiffen before he came down Jared’s throat.

It seemed as though all of his strength went down Jared’s throat and he slid down the wall until the spigot was holding him up. He knew that when his post orgasmic endorphins were out of his system the position would be uncomfortable - hurt even.

He’d worry about that later, right now as his heavy lids looked down and caught the look of lust in his mate’s eyes and couple that with the come smeared lips, Jensen wanted to beat his chest like his Cro-Magnon forefathers or find the highest point and howl at the moon.

Those feelings were pushed aside as his dick began to thicken and his hind brain took charge and began to chant, fuck him!

Suddenly his body was energized and he was out of the shower and carrying Jared and unceremoniously placed him on the bed. Instead of joining Jared there, Jensen stepped back and looked at his mate. He could tell that Jared enjoyed his admiration because he smiled and spread his legs giving Jensen a better view.

When Jared’s large hands reached down and began to stroke his cock, Jensen didn’t bother trying to hold in the groan. Right now with his thighs wet with slick and stroking his cock, Jared was both the most beautiful and the filthiest thing Jensen had ever seen.

Unable to watch any longer, Jensen crawled onto the bed and between Jared’s splayed legs. The movement rubbed their cocks together making them both twitch and spurt precome. Wanting to be buried in that tight channel, but Jared stopped him.

“Wanna ride you Jen,” he pleaded.

Jensen closed his eyes and clamped his hand around the base of his cock because the picture of Jared riding him that flashed behind his eyes almost had him coming.

Unable to form the simple answer, Jensen nodded his head and moved to lie down and watched through hooded eyes as Jensen straddled his lap, lined up Jensen’s cock to his hole and sank down until they were skin to skin. This time it was Jared who's head was thrown back in pleasure.

“So full Jensen,” Jared moaned. “Didn’t think that I would ever like this but I fucking love it.”

“It’ll feel even better when you move,” Jensen husked.

When Jared began to move he was hesitant at first, but as he became more comfortable with the position his movements became more sure and with each movement he tightened his channel and caused the head of Jensen’s cock to catch the inner walls making him shiver and come undone.

Jared had barely begun to move when Jensen felt his knot swell and catch on Jared’s rim. There was no way this was going to last long.

Those wonderful silken walls were getting tighter and tighter letting Jensen know that Jared was close to coming and was going to bring Jensen along with him.

The only thing that would make this better would be if Jared stopped fighting their bond and let Jensen inside his head the same way he had given him entrance to his body. That’s something that Jensen would work on later, right now he held onto Jared’s hips as his second orgasm ripped through his body and punching the air from his lungs.

If his body wasn’t working through the aftershocks of his orgasm, he would feel guilty that he came before Jared had, hell he hadn’t even placed a hand on Jared’s dick to make sure that he came first.

Jensen was about to apologize, but he felt Jared tighten around his cock milking it as he came. As his orgasm ripped through him Jared leaned forward and placed his mouth on Jensen’s effectively cutting off his words.

“That was wonderful,” Jared blushed a pretty pink, “I don’t think I’ve ever come so goddamned hard in my life.”  
Jensen smiled and reached up and brushed the hair from Jared’s eyes and agreed, “I know, I don’t think that my knot has ever inflated that fast.”

God Jared was beautiful and all his.

It was uncomfortable being tied in this position but it had been so worth it to have had Jared like that. To see him giving himself so freely. Gently he rolled them onto their sides and they fell asleep.

 

A full bladder woke Jensen the next morning. Peeking over Jared’s beautiful back to check the window he saw that it was still dark outside, and it was too early to get up but he had to go. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep but the pressure on his bladder wouldn’t let him. Sometime during the night his knot had deflated allowing them to separate and spooning with Jensen ending up as the big spoon.

In his sleep the Omega allowed him to submit in a way, but had Jared been awake, despite the changes of the past few days, Jensen’s sure that he would have wanted to be the big spoon.

Chris would have given him shit about the position, calling him a teaspoon or something equally ridiculous, but the fucker was only a half inch taller so he didn’t have much room to talk.

The longer he lay there reveling in his position, the stronger the pressure on his bladder became and he really needed to take a piss but he didn’t want to leave to warmth of the bed and the heat of Jared’s body. 

That was part of his reasoning, if he were being honest, then he would admit that he didn’t want to wake Jared and face the possibility that the warm sweet Omega he went to bed with had disappeared during the night and had been replaced with the Alpha-like Omega he’d been dealing with since they mated.

It would kill him if that happened so he lay there as long as he could, breathing in Jared’s scent before Jared woke and forced him to move.

When he came back into the room, Jared was sitting up in the bed stretching those long beautiful arms, “Morning,” he greeted Jensen with a smile.

He looked so fucking adorable with pink tinged cheeks, but the smile gave him hope that things were going to be okay, and when Jared threw back the covers in invitation, Jensen knew that everything was going to be okay. 

 

The flight home had been nothing like one there, he and Jared a made use of the time by talking and learning things about one another. It made Jensen feel good to know that Jared was interested in getting to know him not getting information to use against him. 

Jensen was still scared of flying but this time the joy of having his Omega being open and loving made him forget that fear.

Even when they arrived back home the bonding continued. That evening as they prepared dinner it continued and it was going so well that when Jensen received the call from the alarm company to set up a date for installation, Jensen decided that Jared would get the code, he didn’t believe that there would be any more running.

The next morning, they have to leave the cocoon they’d been in the previous day and get back to work, but had it not been for the fact that Jensen had a client flying in, he would have canceled and spent another day with Jared. 

The first time they woke was ass o’clock in the morning and they took advantage of it by making love before falling into a peaceful sleep. The second time Jared woke he was barely out of bed before running and kneeling in front of the toilet. Each time he attempted to stand he was back on his knees, so Jensen told him to stay home.

“I’ll be okay, Jensen,” Jared reassured him, “it’s just morning sickness.

“No, Jared,” Jensen told him as he helped him back into bed rubbing his hands over Jared’s still flat stomach, “one day won’t hurt you. Jensen could have sworn he heard Jared mutter something about it hurting the baby. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jared said as he pulled the covers over his head.

He chuckled at the picture Jared made, “I’ll let Mike know that you’re not feeling well,” He told Jared when he pulled the covers back and planted a kiss on his damp forehead. “If you decide you want to come in later then I’ll send a car service for you.”

 

 

Jensen whistled as he walked into his office. He had an appointment early this morning, but despite not being able to spend the day in bed with Jared, he was still in a good mood. He’d called Jared from the parking lot to see if he was still sick, but Jared was feeling well and would feel even better after he had some more sleep.

After a sip of his coffee, Jensen opened his calendar to look at his appointments for the day and growled a little when he saw with whom he had his first meeting.  
Jason Mamoa. 

Would this fucker ever be out of his life? Well according to the contract they signed in Florida, he would be around for the next two years but that didn’t mean that Jensen had to like the man. After this initial meeting Jensen was going to have Tom or Chad handle Jason after that.

“Hello, Jason,” Jensen extended his hand to his quest, “have a seat.”

After Jason was seated Jensen walked around his desk and stared at Jason for a moment. He’s not sure what he expected to happen, the nothingness that came from the meeting was welcomed. Well it wasn’t nothing, it was just business as usual.

For some reason he’d expected this big revelation from Jason about what happened between him and Jared, but he was greeted by a warm friendly Jason.

“I’m recording this meeting,” Jensen told him, “Mike will get it transcribed so that I’ll have a reference point in case I need a refresher about what we discussed.

“Sure man, no problem,” Jason smiled at him.

Chastising himself for being stupid Jensen began to discuss in detail the things he and Jason had discussed in Florida. although the meeting was going well, there was something about the other Alpha that made Jensen uneasy-so uneasy that he decided that Jared wouldn’t be subjected to the man ever again

There was no evidence that something happened between Jared and Jason, but he was not willing to take chances with Jared’s safety.

An hour later they had a tentative plan in place, but they still had some details to iron out, but both were happy with the results, but what really made Jensen happy was escorting Jason from his office.

“This was very productive,” Jason told him before he walked through the door, “I chose a company this small because Jared is - well Jared, but I’ll have to concede that your ideas were better than Jared’s. I want to thank you because if I were in your shoes I wouldn’t have taken this meeting.”

“Huh?” was the most articulate that Jensen could say. 

Instead of answering immediately, Jason looked at Jensen as though he as sizing him up and found him lacking.

“I’m trying to decide whether you took this meeting because you’re greedy and would overlook anything to make a buck or that you’re a piss poor Alpha and just got lucky enough to score such a sweet Omega because I gotta tell you, there’s no way I would be sitting here making business deals with the Alpha who’s trying to steal my mate.”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jensen asked.

Just as he asked the question things began to make sense. He remembered all of the times Jason tried to get Jared alone - the times he did get Jared alone, and the morning that Jared came back to the hotel room bruised and smelling like Jason.

“Oh,” Jason laughed, “I see that Jared didn’t tell you that I intend to make him mine. If it hadn’t been for those meddling Omegas he would be mine.” 

As Jason gloated the image of Jared coming to him bruised after having been hurt by another Alpha and then not tell him about it made him see red. He was angry at Jason for daring to touch what was his and at Jared for not telling him. Before he could even think he launched himself at Jason, all of his training forgotten against the need to hurt this man in front of him.

Announcing his intention before he reached his target, Jason was not only able to deflect Jensen’s attempt to hit him, he landed one of his own knocking Jensen back against his desk causing the sharp corner to dig into his thigh.

The pain had barely registered when the next punch came and all Jensen could hear was the sound of Jason’s meaty fist as his connected with his jaw again. He heard what sounded like breaking bone and his first thought was that it was going to hurt the next time he kissed Jared.

If he hadn’t been deafened by that sound, then he would have heard Chad and Chris enter the room and stop Jason from landing a third punch.

He must have been hit harder than he’d thought because why would Chris be here? 

“What the hell is going on here?” Chad shouted.

After stretching his jaw as though in an exaggerated yawn, Jensen was relieved to find that it wasn’t broken.   
That meant that the breaking bone he heard was Jason’s and the thought of that made him smile.

“This son of a bitch tried to steal my mate!” 

“You can’t protect him,” Jason spat, “because if you could a pretty little thing like you wouldn’t be bleeding right now.”

Jensen had spent his entire life hearing short jokes and had often been beaten up to prove that he was not really and Alpha. When he was younger it used to bother him, but it hasn’t for quite some time now, and now the feelings of anger at digs that he was not a good Alpha brought forward old insecurities that made him want to tear Jason’s throat out.

“I ought to let him go and rip you a new one,” Chris threatened, “but that won’t do Jared any good. You need to get the fuck out of here.”

“Before you go, I’m sure that it’s understood that you have no more business with us,” Chad told Jason. “Jared is family and we don’t want this to hurt him, but if you come near him again, we will prosecute. Imagine what that will do to your precious career. You’ll always be a footnote about not living up to your potential.”

“He won’t get close enough to Jared again to hurt him.”

“You’ll slip up again, and the next time Jared will be mine and there will be no effects on my career because he will be bonded to me.”

“Get out!” Jensen ordered.

“I’ll make sure that he makes it outside,” Chad said as he touched Jason’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t want him wandering around in the building and accosting other Omegas. I guess it’s a good thing Jared’s not here today so we do have to worry about him.”

“Thanks, Chad,” Jensen nodded not taking his eyes off Jason until the door closed behind the pair.

“What the hell?” Chris demanded once they were gone, “I’ve seen you eat bastards like that for lunch, yet you let that motherfucker hit you in your pretty face.”

“He make me so fucking mad that I couldn’t think straight,” Jensen admitted before asking. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be at work?

“I had an interview today. Turns out that Lehne created the position just for you and does not want to go forward without the wunderkind and I don’t want Steve to have to work once he’s pregnant so I have to find a better job than the one I currently have.”

Jensen could understand that, he’d be happier if Jared would stay home, but it wasn’t in his DNA.

“Why didn’t you call me I could have made sure you got the job?”

“I wanted to get in on my own merits.”

“Letting your fucking Alpha pride getting in the way,” Jensen smirked, then looked up as the door to the office opened.

“He’s gone,” Chad announced, “oh and by the way, Chris, you’re hired. I’ll take you to HR and you can begin the paperwork because facing Misha alone the first time you meet him can be scary.”

Jensen smiled when they left, he would love to be there when Chris met Misha for the first time but he had other things on his mind right now, so he fished his phone from his pocket and scrolled until he found the name that he was searching for.

“Hello, Jared, Jason just left my office. We need to talk when I get home.”


	9. Chapter 9

Before they’d left for Florida Jensen’s subtle probing had almost convinced him to perhaps give this a try, maybe even keep the baby, but Jason’s actions put everything back in focus and made him go back to rethink his original plans and abort the baby.

As he tried to strengthen his resolve to end his pregnancy, Jared couldn’t ignore the constricting of his heart. He had Jensen on his side. Even though Jensen knew what happened between him and Jason they could still work, right?

Jared was nervous. 

Jensen called him and wanted to talk about Jason and that meant that Jensen - his Alpha knew what happened in Florida, but how had he found out and now the morning sickness had morphed into something a little more gut wrenching. 

He’s pretty sure that even though they threatened to, Mike and the others wouldn’t tell Jensen what happened before Jared had a chance to, had Jason been stupid enough to?

All he wanted was distance from Jason and time to find a way to tell Jensen what had really happened, but now the stupid Alpha had to go and tell Jensen the truth, placing the tentative bond they had formed in jeopardy.

Sitting in the house waiting for Jensen to come home was making him a nervous wreck and to make matters worse his father kept calling but he was going to have to disappoint him again. He wasn’t going to leave Jensen and he wasn’t going to give up this baby.

He needed ammunition, to know how to fight Jason. He might be an Omega now but he’d lived almost thirty years as an Alpha and he had never heard of another Alpha taking an Omega from another. The only time something similar was done was in the event of a death in a family.

 

He’s spent the morning scouring the internet and according to the information he’d found online, Jason would still be ostracized if he managed to turn Jared, but that wouldn’t do Jared any good because he’d belong to another Alpha and the thought of that scared him.

At the thought of belonging to Jason weighed on Jared’s mind, the walls seemed to close in around him as he tried to think about how to fix the mess he’d made and he needed to get out of the house. Jensen had the car so even if he wanted to he couldn’t drive, so he decided on the next best thing, a run.

His still slightly queasy stomach told him that he wouldn’t be able to keep up his running schedule much longer, but right now it would help him clear his head. Because of the queasiness, he decided not to shift because it would make him sicker when he returned to his human form.

Dressed in his running gear Jared was out the door and running along a familiar path towards a neighborhood park a couples of miles away. The run did exactly what Jared wanted it to do, it gave him clarity. Especially when he noticed the Omega mothers and their offspring, he knew that he could allow himself to get attached to the life that was growing inside him and the three of them could be a family.

As he completed his run through the park Jared ran back home with new goals in mind, to let his father know that he has changed his mind and he was staying with Jensen and to come clean with Jensen. He needed him to know what happened in Florida and open up to him about his fears.

Despite the how much it would hurt, he also had to let Jensen know that not only had he planned to run but that he had intended to kill his child. If this was going to work between them he had to tell him everything and not let it come back to bite him in the ass as the situation with Jason has.

There was nothing he could do to change his status he realized that now and not embracing his pregnancy was not going to change the fact that his life was different now and the only person suffering was him.

When the back door of the house came into view, he smiled because he had completed more than one goal today, his first thought was to soften Jensen up a little with a great dinner. He wasn’t the world’s best cook but he could grill a mean steak.  
In his mind he had progressed from a delicious dinner to great make up sex was on his mind when he was struck from behind. 

“I see you’re back with me,” Jason says with a smile as Jared struggled awake.

Jared began to sit up but the movement was too sudden and coupled with the morning sickness that plagued him whenever he woke, the first thing he needed was the toilet. He knew that he wasn’t in one of the bedrooms, but he was confused about where he was, but he blindly reached for the trashcan that was kept by the bed and sofa for after Jared’s naps and emptied the contents of his stomach.

Once the heaving stopped, Jared lay back on the sofa feeling disgusted because he was sure he was covered in his own sick. The cool cloth Jason produced to clean him up felt good and he leaned into it until he remembered that this was Jason and not Jensen cleaning him up.

“Lie still and let me do this for you,” Jason ordered, just decimals away from using that Alpha baritone that would trigger a submissive response from him, “I don’t want to fuck you while you’re covered in regurgitated eggs.”

At the last minute Jared turned his head so that the cold cloth made contact with his ear instead of his face.

“Behave!” Jason demanded as he grabbed Jared chin and turned his face forward to wipe it clean. “This is your problem, you don’t have an Alpha who can keep you in line, but I will and you’ll love it. No more running on your own and hanging around Omegas who don’t know their place. All you’ll do is wait on me and whelp as many pups as I want.” 

“Jen is a strong Alpha,” Jared weakly defended his mate.

“No it’s just that you were a weak one, hell no wonder the tiny thing was able to overtake someone as big as you.”

Pursing his lips in anger, Jared tried not to let Jason’s words get to him, but some of them did. They reminded him of things his father would say to his mother - things he’d said to his mother, but in this situation he had to keep his head clear because one thing Jason said was true, this time there would be no timely rescue from Mike, Katie and Matt.

If he didn’t pull his head out of his ass and stopped being the weak Omega, he would be in a fresh new hell that would never end, because Jason would never give Jensen the chance to get Jared back and if he had even one child with this man, there was no way he would want to leave.

Unless he left the way his mother left his father.

“Since you’re not so sick any more, quit trying to distract me and get undressed.”

Cutting his eyes to the ensuite bathroom and to the door leading to the kitchen, Jared tried to decide which was the closest and which would offer him the most protection.

The bathroom door will lock, but a man Jason’s size could easily break through the pressed wood, however, the door leading to the kitchen leads to outside where his nosey neighbor would notice him running from someone and call the police.

Running outside was going to be the better choice but he would have to plan his escape carefully and make sure that his timing was perfect because he would only have one chance. Jared knew that he had to make the escape count because he was sure that Jason hurt him if he were caught.

Slowly, Jared stood up and began to remove his clothing, any other time he would be happy to rid himself of the sick covered material, but today he wanted to cling to the clothes and let them hide him from Jason’s lust blown stare.

“Beautiful,” Jason husked as Jared’s t-shirt hit the floor, “all of that beauty, wasted on someone who doesn’t know how to appreciate it.”

He didn’t want compliments from this man, there was nothing he could say that was going to make this situation better, and he couldn’t imagine even after he was bonded to Jason that he would be happy with him because the universe wanted him and Jensen together.

They had that met across a crowded room kind of bonding, this was more like a spoiled child getting a toy that belonged to someone else. The problem was Jason would rather destroy the toy than see someone else happy with it, and Jared was already wearing the bruises as testament.

The loose basketball shorts he wore to run in were quickly removed and suddenly Jared was in boxer briefs and almost naked. At that moment he was glad he hadn’t worn a pair of the panties Jensen loves. He began to tremble. He told himself it was from the coolness of the room but, he knew that it was because he was scared. He thought that he has escaped Jason, that after Florida he would never have to see the man again but here he was trapped and about to be attacked in his own home.

“You, now,” Jared braved as a half-baked plan formed in his mind. He wasn’t going to appear eager, but he could pull off being nervous, scared and embarrassed, so he bent his head and let his bangs fall into his eyes before saying timidly, “I don’t want to be the only one naked.”

His shy request was met with a blinding smile, “of course Jared it’ll be better if we’re both naked I just thought that you were going to put up a bigger fight. This is just what I’ve always thought, O’s don’t care who’s fucking them as long as they’re getting a knot.”

Swallowing the bile that was threatening at Jason’s statement Jared watched as Jason stripped, waiting for the right moment to run and his chance came when Jason’s legs became tangled in his pants. The idiot hadn’t bothered to take off his shoes. As Jason danced around trying not to fall, Jared ran.

His mistake was trying to decide which door to take the front door where he would run onto the street in his underwear and the entire neighborhood would see him or, the back door where he could run next door to his neighbor’s back door and safety.

By the time he’d made his decision and was opening the French doors to the deck to get to his neighbors, Jason’s hands were pulling him back.

“I fucking told you not to run!” Jason reminded him before he punched him in his stomach. “You’re lucky I don’t knock you the fuck out but I don’t want to have to explain your face when I announce our mating.”

The pain was horrible but when he felt Jason push him towards the hall and back to the sofa, he fought the pain and struck out blindly only to be punched again.

Instead of giving in to the pain, he struggled to keep himself from being pushed down the hall, if Jason was going to force this bond on him, he wouldn’t give in without a fight. There was no room to go past Jason so Jared moved towards the kitchen and the front door.

As he eyed the door it was only a few feet away but between the pain and the dizziness that he was now experiencing, it might as well have been a few miles, but he wasn’t going to stop trying. Lifting feet so heavy they felt like lead, Jared tried to make a run for the door anyway.

He knew that he wasn’t going to make it but he had to try.

This time Jason slapped him apparently no longer caring about appearances, the pain barely registered because of the pain from the earlier blows. He was marched back through the kitchen and shoved over the counter.

Jared coughed and held onto the kitchen island, he was blinking furiously in an attempt not to pass out. Even though he knew it was only going to cause him more pain, he had to try to fight back and he couldn’t do that if he passed out.

 

When Jason touched him he blindly reached for the first thing he touched, a toaster and swung out, he was surprised when it found purchase.

“You bitch! Jason spat. “I’ll make you pay for that.”

With a force only meant to hurt, and knocking a number of small appliances off the counter island Jason spun Jared back around until he was trapped between the large refrigerator that he and Gen had bought six months after they’d moved in together. It took her that long to convince him to get a new one. She had hated his old one and said that it didn’t fit in with the rest of the kitchen, but she had loved this one. She had said that it was solid and sturdy and was more stylish.

He’s pretty sure that this was not what she had in mind when she chose the appliance; that it be used to hold him in place while he was being raped.

Jason had been right about one thing, this time there was no escaping what was happening to him and when his boxers were literally torn from him and he felt the cold air on his ass, Jared stared straight ahead and prayed to any God who was listening.

He stared blankly at something shiny and he realized what it was, an earring that Gen had lost ages ago and it was stuck in the butcher block of knives. Shows you how much they used the expensive fuckers.  
Knives.

There was no decision to pick up a knife but the feel of thick fingers invading his body spurred him into action; grabbing the first one he could reach Jared turned around and began attacking, slashing a that man causing him pain and he felt satisfaction when he heard his attacker yell when the knife made contact with his body.

Jared hadn’t been aiming for any place in particular he just wanted the man to leave him alone and was surprised when he realized that the knife had sliced through to the bone of one of Jason’s multi-million dollar hands.

“You stupid bitch!” Jason yelled as he grabbed his hand trying to stop the flow of blood. “What have you done? You’ve ruined me.”

“Like you tried to do to me?” Jared asked and he still wielded the knife. Even though he had managed to hurt Jason, he didn’t trust him not to retaliate. “I didn’t ask you to claim me, to save me from Jensen. You decided that I was yours for the taking and never once asked me if it was what I wanted. It’s too bad it wasn’t your dick.”

“You need to help me stop the bleeding,” Jason whined.

“No, I don’t,” Jared shook his head as he kept his position near the refrigerator. The place that had once helped trap him, now offered him comfort and support. He could see Jason and there was no way the man could get behind him. “You’d better get that taken care of, that’s your throwing hand right?”

Jared watched as Jason waged an internal war as to what his next course of action should be - to continue to try to claim Jared or get medical attention for his hand.

Thank God he chose his hand because he was bleeding profusely and growing paler by the minute, Jared’s not sure what would happen if he’d chosen the former because a dead body would be a little hard to explain.  
“I need my clothes,” he finally spoke, all of the bravado gone from his voice and had been replaced with worry. 

It was as though Jason just realized the severity of is wound and the repercussions if he didn’t get it treated.  
One would have thought that the blood spurting from the wound and pooling at Jason’s foot would have clued him in

“People in hell want ice water,” Jared snapped. He couldn’t trust the man so there was no way that Jared was going to retrieve his clothing for him or let him get them. He also didn’t want the fucker to bleed to death in his kitchen.

As he glanced down the hall his eyes landed on the set of keys and two cell phones on the counter. One of the phones was his and the other two items belonged to Jason and he offered up a silent prayer to make this easy for him, that Jason didn’t try to attack him again.

“Grab your keys and phone and go, and before you ask, no I don’t care that you’re almost naked, I just want you gone.”

There was a moment of hesitation on Jason’s part, but when Jared waived his knife, the cowardly bastard scooped up his keys and phone and was gone. He stared at the door until he saw it shut and heard the snick and only then did he allow himself to relax a little.

Despite the pain Jared’s first course of action was to make sure that Jason did not come back, so he scurried to the door to lock it making it difficult Jason to come back inside. Once the lock was safe, Jared placed his back to the door and slid down until he was sitting on the floor.

Placing his head in his hands he cried in relief that this ordeal was over and he was still safe. When he lifted his head he took in the mess that was the kitchen. There were small appliances, fruit and other items strewn over the kitchen floor, and there was blood. Lots of blood.

As he sat there surveying the mess that represented the fight for his life, something occurred to him - he had to get out of here. He had foolishly convinced himself that he would be okay if he stayed with Jensen but this proved that he wouldn’t. His Alpha wouldn’t always be there to protect him so he needed to place himself in a position where he wouldn’t need protection and the was with his father.

His original plan to abort the child and go live with his father was back on. He was blindsided by great sex and a pretense that he would be happy serving some Alpha because he needed one, but he didn’t.

While Jensen was in his office taking over his life Jason had attacked him and it was Jared who saved Jared. He hadn’t needed a big strong Alpha, all he needed was himself.

Slowly he stood up and walked to the counter and retrieved his phone and dialed, “Dad, please come and get me.”

 

Even though he was leaving the office an hour early, the day had been a long one for Jensen. It had started with that clusterfuck with Jason Mamoa and ended with a call from Samantha Ferris who apparently was ready to make one of her surprise visits. Since Jared was already home she thought that this would be a good time to talk to him alone without his Alpha’s influence.

That made Jensen nervous because even though he thought things were going well, despite his history, if the representative from the Omega Center thought that Jared was in danger he would be removed from Jensen’s home and he would be investigated and possibly jailed.

To distract himself from what Jared and Samantha might or might not be discussing, he turned on the radio to a sports channel Jared had preset, but that didn’t go well because they were discussing some injury that Jason Mamoa had suffered and how that would affect his team.

He’d had enough of Jason to last a lifetime so he searched until he could find something to take his mind off of his shitty day. By the time he turned into their subdivision Bob Seeger had rocked him into a better frame of mind, but that lasted until he came to his street.

He had expected to see Samantha’s car but the three police cars and forensic van that were there were not expected.

Jared!

He barely placed the car in park before running towards the house where he was stopped by one of the policemen.

“Sir you have to wait here until we’re finished collecting evidence,” the taller of the two said.

“Evidence for what? Jared… I live here, I’ve got to check on my mate,” he told them as though that was going to gain him entrance. He was trying to think of a way to get past them when he saw Samantha walk out of the house with a grim expression on her face.

Moving past the policemen, Jensen all but ran towards her trying to think what Jared could have said to have the police and the Omega Center investigating. He was too busy wondering if he was going to be arrested than the policemen he’d just moved past who had now caught up to him.

“Sir,” the tall one began when Samantha stopped him, “It’s okay officer Jenkins, I need to talk to Mr. Ackles.”

The question died on his lips when he smelled the blood.

The wide open spaces of outdoors made it difficult for him to scent to whom the blood belonged, but it could only belong to Jared. What did he do? Surely he hadn’t decided that killing himself was better that facing this thing with Jason? Yeah he was angry, but it was an anger that he’d get over.

“Samantha?” he asked hoarsely.

“Jensen calm down,” she said sternly only serving to make him angry. The circumstances were bad enough but another Alpha ordering him to do something while he was in the highly emotional state made the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He could feel his teeth drop and the hairs trying to prick through his skin. His wolf was ready to tear her throat out to get to his mate.

“I will when you let me see Jared - let me know that he’s alright.”

“I’m going to let you in Jensen,” Samantha ignored Jensen’s question and issued an order of her own, “but I have a request from you first. I need you to promise not to touch anything.”

“Samantha,” Jensen pleaded this time, trying to see past her and his eyes focused on the blood on the walkway behind her.

“We need you to tell us if there is anything missing or if you recognize the Alpha whose blood this is.”

Pursing his lips Jensen nodded his head because he was eager to get inside to see Jared to make sure that his mate was okay. Samantha hadn’t said anything but he was worried, He should be able to sense Jared from here but as hard as he tried, there was nothing over their bond.

There was a question at the back of his mind was Jared… dead? Samantha was focused on the house and its belongings, all he could concentrate on was where was Jared and was he okay. 

“Okay, let’s go,” she finally relented before stepping aside and letting him enter the house. “He’s not here,” she said softly when he stopped on the threshold before walking inside.

He was relieved to hear that, but that statement raised other questions, like if he wasn’t inside, was he at the hospital from losing all of that blood?

Taking a deep breath, Jensen stepped inside and was immediately assaulted by the smell of iron and he knew that it was from the blood, but what shocked him was the familiar scent of the Alpha he’d kicked out of his office earlier this morning.

He knew that Jason and Jared had been friends, but he thought that it was more of a casual friendship, and had he realized that Jason knew where they lived he would have warned Jared or even better, gone home. He was Jared’s Alpha he should have known.

He should have known that Jason left too easily this morning and as he took in the mess before him, he was going to beat himself up over it for years to come.

The kitchen and the den area were a wreck, and then there was the blood.

There was blood fucking everywhere, he followed it from the doorway to where it ended at the refrigerator where it culminated into a large pool with a large butcher knife right next to it.

He inhaled again just to make sure that he was right. Jason fucking Mamoa.

“Jason Mamoa?” Samantha said from behind him. “you mean the Miami Dolphins quarterback, Jason Mamoa?” she asked.

“Yes,” Jensen confirmed as he relayed in interactions with the football player earlier. He also mentioned what happened in Florida.

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” the policeman from outside interrupted, “but they have been talking about Mamoa on the news all afternoon. It seems that TMZ Sports were in town covering the Spurs game and one of the players were hurt and taken to the hospital. One of the cameramen followed him to the hospital and spotted Mamoa there. Seems that he had a deep cut on his throwing hand.”

There had been news on the radio on his way home but he was so happy that the stupid fuck had hurt himself that it never occurred to Jensen that it would have anything to do with Jared.  
“He did this.,” Jensen said with conviction, “Whatever happened to Jared I know that Mamoa is responsible.”

“What proof do you have, Jensen?” Samantha asked, “Because we can’t barge into that hospital making that kind of accusation without proof. Remember Jared has a history of running away. Mamoa could very well say that he was attacked because he found Jared in the process of running.”

“He’s going to be convicted because of his past?” Jensen asked incredulously. “I have witnesses who helped Jared escape from Mamoa the first time he tried this shit.” 

“Tried what Jensen?” She demanded. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Jason tried to turn him. He tried in Florida and looks as though he tried again today.”

“That’s a strong charge, Mamoa can get five years just for attempting to claim a mated Omega. Why would he jeopardize his career to turn an already mated Omega?”

“He didn’t think he would get caught, once he turned Jared he didn’t think that his mate would testify against him. But if my suppositions aren’t good enough then you have gallons of his goddamned blood all over my home. Isn’t that proof enough?”

“Of course we’ll test it Jensen but I needed to know why you thought that he would do something like this. I also want to let you know that I’ve been upstairs Jensen; I know that there are things missing. It seems that Jared packed in a hurry and he’s gone and a highly paid football player’s blood in found in his house so we have to cover all angles even if they make you uncomfortable. Look,” she changed tactics, “let’s talk to Mamoa and get his story then we’ll conclude what happened.”

The idea of them accusing his mate of deliberately hurting someone to escape him was preposterous. Jared was more apt to cut using his sharp words than an actual knife. Jared was in good spirits and had even began talking about the baby in a positive way. He’d been mending fences with his friends. No Mamoa was the reason Jared was gone and he was not going to let this coldhearted bitch convince him or anyone else otherwise.

As they walked out to their prospective cars, Samantha stopped Jensen before he slipped inside his. “Jensen just so we understand, when I say that we will question Mamoa, that mean either I or the police will question him. If we need something from you then I will ask.”

Having no other choice but to concede to her wishes, Jensen nodded his agreement.

They met at the hospital, but chose to go into the back way since the front of the hospital was blocked by media trucks. It seemed that TMZ’s report had bought out all of the vultures in the media and Jared wanted to make sure that Jared was not caught in the middle of the fray.

When they entered the hospital room, the small space was crowded with Mamoa's handlers who all wanted to deny entrance to Samantha and Jensen and for once Jensen was glad that the woman was so ballsy She would not be denied entrance and nor would she let them exclude Jensen from the room.   
Jensen was mildly surprised that the quarterback admitted that he was there.

“Look Jared and I were friends, have been since he tried to get me to sign with you guys but you contacted me instead. When I left your office I decided to visit him since we didn’t really get a chance to talk in Florida.”

“You ly…” Jensen started, but was cut off by Samantha.

“Continue,” she told him after shooting Jensen a warning look.

“I really don’t know what happened, one minute we were talking, he was whining about how he hated being an Omega and wanted out. He offered me a drink and suddenly I’m in the hospital with a severed tendon and a nicked artery.”

“This little thing is his Alpha?” A person Jensen didn’t recognize asked derisively, “hell it looks as though he started on you before he went on to Jason. He may lose some of the use in his hand. I hope you and those officers are here to arrest that goddamned O.”

“Sir, this is a matter for the Omega Center and the police. Mr. Ackles has been asked to refrain from interrupting and I will ask that you do the same. If you speak out of turn one more time I will ask you to leave.”

“But…” the man sputtered.

“No buts, Mr.?”

“Kravitz, Jason’s publicist,” he identified himself.

“Mr. Kravitz, I hope that you’re good at your job, because it’s going to be hard for you to explain away how your quarterback who’s engaged to a beautiful Beta - who by the way is famous in her own right - tried not once but twice to claim an already claimed, pregnant Omega.”

The shock on the faces of the men in the room would have made Jensen laugh if it was not for the fact that Jared was missing and the prick in the bed had something to do with it.

“Now to make it easier on your client, we need to know where Jared is.”

“I didn’t do anything to Jared!” Jason lied. “The stupid Omega wanted to be with me, but why would I want him when I have someone as beautiful as Irina?”

Jensen was biting his tongue trying his best not to speak, but he didn’t doubt for a minute that Samantha would live up to her word and have him escorted from the room. 

“This is your last chance, Mr. Mamoa,” she threatened.

“I didn’t do anything to that bitch!”

“After speaking with Mr. Ackles, I texted his office and was in contact with a Chad Michael Murray and he provided me with the recordings from your meeting with Jensen this morning, I think in your desire to hurt 

Jensen you forgot about that. But you probably thought it would be a done deal so it wouldn’t matter. Your publicist and the rest of your staff are going to earn their money. Jason Mamoa you’re under arrest for the assault of an Omega.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jared didn’t move until thirty minutes after he heard Jason’s car leave. During that time each time he heard a car drive by the braced himself waiting for Jason to return. When he was convinced that his attacker wasn’t coming back he forced himself to move. 

He had already called his father, so he would be there any minute and Jared needed to be ready and he moved as fast as his sore body would allow him.

He had barely made it downstairs when his phone beeped. A cursory glance let him know that it was a text from his father telling him that he was outside waiting for him and demanded that he hurry. After quick glance, Jared said a silent goodbye to his home but with the dark red blood marring the pristine white countertops and floor, the room looked more like an abstract painting than the home he loved. So before ran out the door to get into in his father’s car and escape to his new life, Jared whispered a goodbye to Jensen who would always be his.  
He fell asleep before they reached any of the back roads, but had he been awake he would have known that his father had not taken any of the main roads because he was didn’t want anyone to stop him. Jensen would be looking for his Omega and he didn’t want to get arrested before he arrived at their destination.

“Jared, we’re here,” Gerald Padalecki gently shook his soon awake.

Here was supposed to be his father’s house. The place where he grew up and had great memories. They were now parked in front of a little cabin in the middle of the woods. Why were they here?

“Dad, where are we and why aren’t we at your house?” Jared asked thinking that he’d missed something. “And now that I think about it, why did I have to change my phone?”

Gerald shook his head and smiled sadly, “I changed the phone because I didn’t want Jensen or that bitch from the Omega Center to trace you. You’ve only been an Omega for barely a month and you’ve already lost the ability to think analytically or strategically.”

“Or it could be that I just fought a football player off to prevent him from raping me and I’m a little out of sorts.”

“You’re an Omega, son I’m sure it wouldn’t classify as rape. I hope that young man is not in trouble because of you.”

Standing still Jared looked at his father and asked, “So you’re saying that beating me to make me submit to having sex with someone doesn’t count as rape because I’m an Omega?”

“No - no that’s not what I meant,” Gerald backpedaled before changing the subject. “Judging by the bruising on your face getting claimed by someone other than Jensen Ackles wouldn’t have been a bad thing.”

“Jensen didn’t do this,” Jared defended his Alpha, “the football player whose career you didn’t want me to ruin did this.”

“I didn’t bring you here to fight, I want you to feel safe and give you time to make a decision about the baby. I’ve got the place stocked with enough food to last a week. I can’t stay with you because I am going to be watched for at least that long while they are looking for you.”

“I’ll be by myself?” Jared asked both happy and a little upset at the prospect of being alone.

“Yeah, I have a couple of days off at the beginning of the week, then we’ll go the doctor and take care of Jensen’s whelp.”

He tried not to let his father’s words towards his baby upset him, but his agreeing to the abortion gave his father reason to think that Jared felt the same. The only time he’d ever heard of an Omega having an abortion was when their life was in danger. Now that Jason was no longer near him Jared didn’t have that claim.

He was just heartless.

They carried Jared’s things inside and placed them just inside the front door, and soon Gerald was gone. Despite the nap on the drive, Jared was still tired and his body ached, so he sat on the edge of a knotted pine sofa in the middle of the large room to rest.

He would save exploring for later but from what he could see right now, the layout plan was simple, a large open room with a den and a kitchen and a huge stone fireplace. Off to the side was a short hall that he presumed led to the bedrooms? The place looked more like a cabin in the wilds of Alaska than on the outskirts of Austin, Texas.

Stretching out onto the sofa, he was surprised at how comfortable it was and that was his last thought before drifting off to sleep.

Something woke him, he’s not sure what, but when he tried to pry open his heavy eyelids, Jared couldn’t understand why he was waking so he turned over and began the fast descent into dream land. Even though it was wrought with dreams of Jason beating him and attempting to rape him, in this world Jensen came to his rescue not his father.

His Alpha was smiling at him but he didn’t get to enjoy it because the sound of an old fashioned telephone ringing pulled him away from the dream. It was his intention to let it ring because he didn’t want to have to talk to Jensen as he planned to kill his baby, but the veil of sleep disappeared and Jared remembered that this couldn’t be Jensen because he was in a cabin somewhere away from Jensen. So he looked around the room and realized that it was the ringtone of the new cell that his father had provided.

Since he was in the middle of nowhere on his own, he needed to keep the lines of communication open with the only person he could trust at this time.

“Hello,” he answered sleepily.

“Hey, son,” Gerald greeted a little over enthusiastically as far as Jared was concerned, “I was just calling to see how you are doing.”

“Sleeping,” he grunted from pain as he sat up. Even with the vivid dreams of this afternoon, Jared had forgotten about his sore stomach. 

“You looked as though you could sleep for a week,” Gerald teased but continued on a sterner vein, “I know that you’re tired but don’t forget to eat. Even if you’re not eating two you need to keep up your strength for... just make sure you.”

That surprised Jared. For all of his eagerness to help, his father couldn’t say abortion. Perhaps the man had more compassion than Jared and his siblings had given him credit for.

“I will dad,” he softly reassured the man.

“Good. Um, look, I don’t want to alarm you but Jensen and that woman from the Omega Center came by today. They were waiting for me when I arrived home. It’s a good thing I arrived at my normal time or they would have been all over me.”

This was no surprise that Jensen was searching for him. He had lead the man to believe that they had a future together, and then he ran. Jensen was pissed when he left the previous two times so Jared didn’t believe that it was him Jensen wanted, he wanted his child. It was too bad that when he found his Omega, there would be no child.

A part of Jared wanted to call Jensen and tell him to give up, that he didn’t want to be found, but he knew that it was not in the Alpha’s makeup to stop looking for his mate and his progeny. Also calling would give him a location and that’s something Jared didn’t want, but he did want to ease his mates suffering.

“This is not the end of them following me so I’m going to have to lay low for a while to convince them that everything is normal. I have a friend who lives by and he will check on you for me. If you need something before I return, Jeff’s number has been programmed into your phone under J.D. Morgan.”

Pulling the phone from his ear, Jared checked the contact list and there was this Jeff person’s name.

“I see it dad,” Jared confirmed.

“Good, if you need something before I return, then call him, he’ll help you.”

Despite wanting to face thing on his own, knowing that his dad’s friend was close by made Jared feel better; it let him know that he wasn’t alone and as he prepared his dinner later that night he felt as though he had a guardian angel watching over him.

For all of Jared’s bravado about wanting time alone, three days in and he was going stir crazy. Sure his father called him every day to check on him, but that wasn't the same as having a live person there with him.  
Damn it he missed Jensen so fucking much.  
The cabin was stocked with more than just food, his father had either gone above and beyond to make sure that Jared was comfortable or, he’d had this place for some time now.

There was a 60” smart television - complete with the game controllers and games. If he got bored there, there was a state of the art computer with a Roku and subscription to Netflix and Hulu.

He had a lot of friends online, gamers like him, but he was supposed to be in hiding, so he couldn’t reach out to any of them because he was sure that either Jensen or Samantha were monitoring those sites as well as his email.

At one point he even thought about calling Gen, but he knew that she was still angry and hurt and he wasn’t sure if she would turn him in or help him and he couldn’t take that chance. There was news all over the internet and television about Jason and that he was missing after their encounter, but this could be a trick and he wasn’t willing to risk his freedom for news articles that could be a lie.

There was always Mike.

It couldn’t be called friendship, but his relationship with Mike, Matt and Katie even, was fragile at best but he didn’t want them to be caught in the middle of his bid for freedom. All of them being natural born Omegas would not understand his need to be free of an Alpha so he gave up on that idea. He realized that he didn’t really want to reach out to those people around Jensen other than getting some information about his mate.

What he did instead was search online for groups of turned Omegas, and found that there were several small groups dotted along the landscape of the internet and he trolled them until he found one that he seemed to like.  
Alpha to Omega was what they called the chat, no it wasn’t very original but it was made up of people like him who were struggling to come to terms with their new lives. He spent hours on the site relishing in the fact that there were others like him, that he wasn’t an anomaly.

There was one who’d even had an abortion.

Jared spent an hour composing a question asking the Omega to meet him in a private chat room and discuss the repercussions of having the procedure, but in the end he was too scared to send it. What if it was a trap and Jensen and Samantha were scouring the boards looking for him.

The chances of them actually finding these groups were slim, but Jared wasn’t taking any chances so he didn’t send the message but the temptation was very strong.

To distract himself, Jared moved from the computer and prepared lunch, and while it was good, it wasn’t distracting. What he did find distracting was the beautiful lake that he somehow missed before, but now as he stared out of the window, he rushed through the dishes he was washing, to go outside.

There wasn’t a path that could be seen from the house, but there had to be one - it just didn’t make sense to purchase property this close to the lake without access. Once he was in the backyard he found the path and followed the short trail to the lake.

The lake was huge. For some reason he was expecting a small manmade lake, but seeing the large body of water made him smile. He walked out of the woods and noticed to his right a deck with a boat tied to it. He wondered if it belonged to his dad but then he saw the name, Sheri. The boat was named after his Omega mother.  
His father had named his boat after a woman he professed to hate.

Jared had been on boats before and had even steered one before and that was the extent of his knowledge of them, but even someone with as little knowledge of boats as Jared knew that this was a new boat, so his father couldn’t claim that he just never changed the boat's name. Hell, as far as Jared knew his father never owned a boat, but then he never knew that his father owed a cabin in the woods.

If this wasn’t his father he would think that this was the beginning of one of those Lifetime movies that Gen loved to watch where his mother would still be alive and hiding but made herself known to give him guidance. Shaking his head Jared laughed at himself as he walked to the end of the dock, took off his shoes and sat down.  
Even though he laughed at the notion of his mother still being alive, he wished that she was just so that he could tell her that he was sorry. He felt his eyes moisten at the thought. Stupid Lifetime. Stupid hormones.  
As he sat there, Jared tilted his head back, there was a gentle breeze that came through and blew his long hair into his eyes. This was nice, and if he had to he didn’t mind spending the rest of his life right here.

 

A couple of days after he discovered the lake, Jared noticed a slight roundness to his stomach. Because he was now trying to ignore the baby’s existence, instead of attributing it to being the baby, he decided that it was because he was being lazy and needed more exercise and began spending long days at the lake.

Sometimes late at night when the moon was high and pulling him, he would shift and run through the woods feeling like a little kid again. It had been a long time since he had been able to run like this, at full throttle and howl at the moon.

This was how he spent the next few days, exploring the property and enjoying the lake. In his explorations, he found a shed in the back that held a grill and fishing equipment and spent the days shirtless from swimming, working on his tan and fishing. Most days he didn’t catch anything but today he did, two nice sized catfish and one was going to be dinner.

He was so happy about his catch that he didn’t notice that he was no longer alone.

“That’s one of the prettiest things I’ve seen since I arrived this week,” a deep voice told him admiringly.  
Alpha.

Judging by the way he was staring him up and down, Jared wasn’t sure if he meant him or the fish.

He stopped in his footsteps, trying to judge if he could get past the Alpha and make it into the cabin safely. If he dropped his catch he could. This Alpha was not Jason, he was fit, but he was older, closer to his father’s age and Jared was sure he could run past him and escape to the safety of the cabin.

As though sensing Jared’s uneasiness, the older man stuck out his hand to stay Jared’s retreat, “easy sweetheart I don’t mean you harm. I’m your neighbor, Jeff. I believe that your father has mentioned me.”

“Yeah, he did,” Jared muttered cautiously, still not sure if he needed to get away from the unknown Alpha. The man might be a friend of his father’s but Jared also knew what kind of Alpha his father had been and birds of a feather, yadda, yadda, yadda.

“I don’t mean you any harm, I just wanted to introduce myself. If it was my intention to hurt you, I could have done that the day your father deposited you here. Why don’t you let me help you with your gear and we can get to know each other?” 

Jeff took a step closer to Jared, and Jared instinctively took a step back. He didn’t want to be within reaching distance if this man decided to strike out.

“I-I…,” He stuttered like the helpless Omega this man probably thought that he was.  
“Whoever did that to you,” Jeff nodded to Jared’s healing face, “I’d love to rip their heart out and feed it to them. I would never hurt you, please know that.”

It might be stupid, but Jared believed Jeff. He wasn’t stupid enough to invite the man into the cabin, but there was something trustworthy about him. It could be because he reminded him of Jensen, quiet but protective.  
He didn’t give Jensen the chance and he missed out on having a great Alpha because he was too stubborn to give in. While he’s not looking for an Alpha, Jeff has the potential to be a great friend so he would give him the chance.

Once Jeff noticed Jared’s Omega mark any interest would be gone. Of course he thought that Jason would have lost interest, but then Jeff’s offer to help him carry his gear already differentiated him from Jason.

During the short walk back to the cabin any uneasiness Jared had disappeared under Jeff’s gentle prodding and quick wit.

“Since you have the main course, why don’t I come over later and impress you with my homemade hush puppies and coleslaw?” Jeff asked. “I’m a good cook,” Jeff promised when Jared hesitated.

“Sure,” Jared shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

Closing the door to the cabin, Jared raced to the window and watched the Alpha and he made his way back towards the lake. What the fuck had he done? Was he so lonely that he would accept friendship from the first person to offer kindness?

The time alone made Jared quickly come to his senses. Jason hadn’t seemed to be a threat and he knew the man. He knows nothing about Jeff but is ready to invite him over to cook a meal. Had this been before his turn and someone had told him that an Omega was doing this he would have called said Omega a cock slut.

What else would you call someone who was overtaken by an Alpha almost a foot shorter and fifty pounds lighter. Only a slutty Omega would invite an unmated, strange Alpha to their home a few days after he had nearly been raped. Twice.

He didn’t have the nerve to call the man so he sent a quick text telling him that their dinner was off. Message sent, Jared set about skinning and cleaning the catfish. It took him longer than it should have, but then it had been a long since he had gone fishing with his dad, but in the end he had four nice fillets soaking in buttermilk.

After a quick shower to get the fish smell and scales off him, Jared settled in for a nap. If he kept on at this rate he was going to be fat and wouldn’t have to worry about anyone wanting to claim him. Hadn’t his father always said; No one wants a fat O.

A knock on the door startled him awake and he knew instantly that it was Jeff. Alphas with a strong protective instinct never gave up easily. As an Alpha Jared wouldn’t have taken the text seriously, but then as an Alpha Jared was a dick whereas Jeff was probably just concerned.

Concerned or not, Jared was not going to let the man inside; Jason had taught himself preservation if nothing else and letting a strange Alpha in the cabin was not in his best interest. The problem was Jeff was still knocking and wasn’t going to go away.

Having made the man wait, Jared cautiously opened the door to face the Alpha. He grimaced when he saw that Jeff was carrying bowls of food, “Didn’t you get my text?”

“Yes, I did,” Jeff smiled and pushed the bowls towards Jared, “and I had every intention of pushing my way in, but I remembered the bruises on your face and understood why you probably wanted to cancel, but I still wanted you to taste my awesome hushpuppies and coleslaw so here.”

Reaching for the bowls, Jared pulled his hands back before they made contact, even taking the gift from Jeff could be sending the wrong message.

“There are no strings attached,” Jeff smiled. “I understand that you don’t know me so consider this a welcome to the neighborhood gift.”

That was plausible, when he moved into his house, his next door neighbor Moira came over with a platter of oatmeal and raisin cookies. He didn’t want to seem like a total ass though, reaching out and taking the offered food, Jared offered, “I go swimming early, around 8 A.M. you can meet met at the dock if you want.”  
Flashing him a beautiful smile, Jeff nodded and said, “I’ll see you in the morning then.”

Without so much as a goodbye, Jeff was soon disappearing through the woods and back to his cabin on the other side of the lake. He was surprised that the Alpha left without putting up a fight and once again his demeanor reminded him of Jensen, patient and kind.

Jensen was without fault, but despite Jared’s desire to fight him at every turn he was patient and he tried. A mature Jensen would be very much like Jeff and for a moment a wave of sadness passed through Jared at the thought that he wouldn’t be there to witness the transformation.

Shaking his head and removing the thoughts about what he could have with Jensen, Jared set about preparing his dinner, but what he didn’t realize was that he wasn’t the only one watching Jeff leave the cabin.  
Parked at the edge of the driveway with his lights out was Gerald Padalecki watching his plans come together. 

Jared may have convinced his friend to leave, but he knew Jeff, he was a smooth talker and would soon gain entrance to the cabin. He has managed to give Jensen and Samantha the slip since the first time they came to visit, but hopefully he wouldn’t have to sneak around much longer. If things go the way he wanted, and Jared was rid of Jensen’s pup, his son would make a fine mate for Jeff and a meal ticket for himself.


	11. The Abortion Clinic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a character having an abortion. If this is a trigger then please ship this chapter.

The next morning at eight, Jared was at the dock but so far there was no sign of Jeff and he wasn’t sure if he was happy or disappointed. While he wasn’t interested in the older man, it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

When he could no longer pretend that he was sitting on the dock enjoying the scenery, Jared stripped off his   
shirt and dove into the cool water and when he surfaced the object of his anxiety was standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

Seeing Jeff on the dock, Jared pretended that he hadn’t noticed the tall man who was making it clear that he was watching Jared.

“Mornin’ sweetheart,” Jeff greeted with a smile. “Don’t get out on my account, I was just admiring the view.”

Feeling a little nervous at Jeff’s obvious stares, Jared got out of the water and soon his state of undress made things a little more uncomfortable for him.

Without trying to be obvious or make things awkward between them, Jared hurried to the dock and struggled to put his t-shirt back on. Had he been aware of how the white cloth clung to his damp skin and showing off the muscles underneath and making him more appealing, he wouldn’t have bothered to dress.

Mustering up courage he didn’t know he’d lost, Jared asked a question that had been gnawing at his brain, “I know that my father is a persuasive son of a bitch, but how did he convince you to babysit me?”

“He kept talking about his beautiful, unhappy, recently turned Omega son and how he needed someone to help keep his old Alpha at bay. It had been a while since I’d had a vacation, and Gerald and I go back a ways, so I thought, why not. And here I am. I must tell you though, this is no hardship and definitely not babysitting.”

Jared mulled over Jeff’s response and was surprised to find that he believed him. If he’s been at his cabin as long as Jared has, he’s had the time and the opportunity to threaten or even hurt Jared, but he hadn’t. He let Jared get comfortable with his new surroundings before he approached with care and in the open, giving Jared the chance to get away if he chose to.

Even last night, when he brought the food by, he wasn’t pushy or demanding and he walked away when Jared asked him to.

Now instead of spending his days wishing for someone to talk to, by the end of the week he had a great friend in Jeff. He talked to Jared as though his opinion mattered Omega or not and it made him open up more than he had since his change.

In the back of his mind he knew that he should have given Jensen this chance, talk to him about what he wanted and how to move forward in his new role, but he couldn’t. He knows that it was because Jensen had turned him and with the others, well it was because they’d known him before and he hated the thought of them comparing who he had been to who he was now.

Jeff only knew Omega Jared and there was nothing to compare him to and he accepted him as he was.

When he expressed to Jeff that he wanted to continue to work in a capacity similar to what he had at Sports Related, he was amazed to learn that Jeff supported that. Not only did he support it but his business employed Omega’s in positions that were more than supportive or secretarial. Before he could stop himself, he found himself hinting at possibly working for Jeff. 

They talked about everything and for once Jared the Omega was comfortable with being who he was.  
By Friday of the second week he and Jeff were having dinner together each night and there were several times he’d found himself thinking that he’d wished Jensen was there, or how much he’d like Jeff and how well he thought that the Alphas would get along, but then he remembered.

Several times Jeff had invited Jared out to dinner at a restaurant, but he was not comfortable about being seen in public so he turned him down. However, at the beginning of the week Jared had discovered another grill in the far corner of the property made from stone and he wanted to try some of the fish he’d caught on it so he convinced Jeff to join him.

Although Jeff agreed, that didn’t stop him from trying to convince Jared to let him treat him to a meal that he didn’t have to cook. They were so busy arguing about dinner at the cabin or at a restaurant that neither heard the key turn in the door before Gerald Padalecki put an end to their squabble, “These nice thick rib eyes should settle that argument guys?”

“Hi dad,” Jared greeted the senior Padalecki, his cheeks tinged red because he was embarrassed at having been caught enjoying himself with Jeff when there was so much going on in his life.

Gerald surprised him. Instead of berating him for enjoying himself, he smiled and sounded happy that Jared was having a good time with Jeff and that made Jared feel a guiltier than he already did. He had envisioned his father treating him as he had treated his mother, but none of his fears had come to fruition. Yes, his father treated him as though he was fragile at times, but there was none of the heavy handed Alpha bullshit that Jared had feared.

 

Jared moved to help his father with the bags he was carrying but Jeff gently pushed him aside and helped Gerald asking, “are there more or is this all?”

“Oh, there’s more,” Gerald chuckled. “despite Jared being an Omega now, his appetite hasn’t waned much.”  
Rising to help bring the rest of the food in from the car, Jeff raised a hand to stop him, “We’ve got this you just take it easy sweetheart.”

So he did.

 

Jared sat as his father and his friend brought in bag after bag of groceries and continued to sit as the pair went outside and fired up the stone grill to cook up the steaks and baked potatoes. While the pair of them were outside Jared prepared a salad and found himself humming a song that Jensen often sang around the house.

For some reason today Jensen was on his mind a lot. Normally when Jensen invaded his thoughts he found a way to drive the thoughts away, but today he couldn’t and it seemed that Jeff had something to do with that.

Physically, Jeff and Jensen were nothing alike, but something in the older Alpha’s demeanor made him think of Jensen constantly, and tonight as he cut up vegetables for the salad, he hoped that Jensen understood his decision.

When the pair of Alphas walked through the door with a huge platter bearing the steaks and baked potatoes, Jared forcefully pushed Jensen from his mind and enjoyed the evening. When his dad came to the table with three beers he could feel Jeff watching him.

The pregnancy was like an elephant in the room and he could feel Jeff’s eyes follow the trajectory of the bottle until he touched it to his lips. That look made him feel worse than anything Jared had ever thought of himself, but as he swallowed, he became angry that he was being judged and drained the bottle of half its contents.

Sensing the tension between the two, Gerald broke the silence in the room, “So Jeff how are you enjoying your vacation?” 

“Going well,” Jeff answered absently as he continued to stare at Jared. “some moments are better than others.”

“This steak is one of those moments I hope,” Gerald laughed as he moaned around a piece of beef.

“Yeah, it is,” Jeff agreed as he looked away from Jared and easing the tension in the room.

The two men talked business and old times while Jared listened on. He was a little overwhelmed by Jeff’s reaction to him drinking the beer. He wasn’t aware that Jeff knew that he was pregnant, but that judgmental stare told him that he did.

In an act of defiance, Jared finished the beer and reached for another one as he stared at Jeff daring him to say anything. The man didn’t know what Jared has gone through and why he was going to get rid of this child, and more importantly why did it matter to him. As he took another swig of beer he wondered why Jeff’s opinion mattered to him anyway.

After dinner he found out why it mattered, it seemed that his father had made some promises to Jeff.  
By the time they moved into the den area, the conversation had returned to the easiness of before the non-conversation about the baby. Gerald dished up dessert while Jeff and Jared continued their conversation about the upcoming football season and how their beloved Cowboys will fare.

It was animated conversation until Gerald sat a tray with coffee and cheesecake on the coffee table. As soon as the smell of coffee hit his nose, Jared moved quickly to find the trashcan in the corner of the room because there was no way he was going to make it down the hall.

Just like Jensen and that fucker Jason, both men were there to help him clean up. It must be an Alpha thing, but right now Jared couldn’t be bothered to care, he just wanted the queasiness to go away.

“Coffee,” he rasped “please throw it away.”

“Your dad’s taking care of it sweetheart,” Jeff told him as rubbed Jared’s back the same as Jensen. “Why don’t you lie down for a little while and let your stomach settle.”

For once he didn’t feel like arguing, he just let Jeff guide him back to the sofa and accepted the glass of soda his father offered to help settle Jared’s stomach.

“You okay, kid?” Gerald asked as Jared slowly sipped the carbonated beverage.

“Yeah, ‘m better,” Jared told him. “Jensen stopped drinking coffee… coffee just doesn’t agree with me.”

Jared had expected Jeff to leave because there was nothing to ruin an evening like someone throwing up, but Jeff stayed and talked to Gerald as Jared recovered from his bout of morning sickness.

“Do you want something else to eat?” Jeff asked.

“Not yet,” Jared shook his head. “My stomach is still a little queasy.”

The men continued to talk and let Jared rest a little longer, but it seemed as though there was a pressing matter because more than once he saw Jeff point at his watch and his father held up his hands imploring his friend to.

It didn’t bother him that Jeff agreed to stay even though he seemed to be in a hurry. What worried him most was the fact that each time Jeff agreed to stay was after a glance in Jared’s direction.

Thirty minutes later as Jeff was once again pointing at his watch, Jared felt well enough to walk across the room to the kitchen area to get something else to drink. Once there, he decided that he was hungry so ignoring the men talking about him. he went to the refrigerator to see what he could hold down.

His father had grilled an extra steak but that was too heavy for him so he opted for a cold cut sandwich.

“Sweetheart we could have gotten that for you,” Jeff softly admonished as walked to Jared and took over making the sandwich.

As Jared began to eat, Jeff sat in the plush chair across from him and smiled as he devoured the food.

“Jared, I have an early meeting so I’m going to have to leave soon, but I have a proposition for you. I know that this is kind of out of the blue, but since you have chosen to leave your Alpha, I have asked your father for the right to claim you.”

He didn’t see him move, but suddenly Jeff was patting him hard on his back in an attempt to force the food from his windpipe.

“He didn’t mean to startle you,” Gerald apologized to his son as though that was the problem. “He just wanted you to know what his intentions are.”

“What are his intentions dad? I thought that I was just here to get away from Jensen not to be mated off to the highest bidder.”

“You are Jared,” Jeff defended “Here to get away from Jensen that is. It’s just that after getting to know you I’ve fallen for you and I want you to be a part of my life. I want to claim you-mate you.”

“I already have a mate,” Jared reminded both men.

“Yeah, you do,” Jeff laughed bitterly. “I remember what you looked like when you first arrived here, your face was bruised and…”

“Wait,” Jared interrupted, “Jensen wasn’t responsible for what happened to me. That was an asshole Alpha trying to take me whether I wanted him or not.”

“No Jensen wasn’t responsible,” Jeff agreed, “but he did allow it to happen and now the Omega Center is searching for you. Now the only way you can go back is to have been claimed by someone new because it will not be easy for you to just turn back up and return to your normal life.”

“Especially after you’ve hurt an Alpha,” Gerald interjected.

“Jeff…” Jared started.

“You don’t have to make a decision right now,” Jeff stopped him. “I understand that this is huge decision going from one Alpha to another so I’ll give you a couple of days to make up your mind. There is one thing you need to understand though, that the one tie you have with Jensen will have to go. As long as you have his pup he will not leave us alone.”

Before Jared could respond, Jeff was gone leaving Jared alone with his father and a difficult decision to make.  
After Jeff left Jared thought that his father would want to discuss what had just happened; that he would want to reassure his son that he didn’t have to mate with his friend and this was just an offer on the table. 

Instead, Gerald looked at his son with what could only be described as a mixture of disappointment and disgust before saying, “get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Oh, and remember don’t eat anything after midnight. If you do, then tomorrow I’ll lock you up to make sure you don’t.” 

Jared didn’t reply, but then he's positive he wasn’t supposed to. Instead he felt his father’s eyes on him as he walked down the hall to his bedroom and closed the door.

Bar the night Jared was claimed, this had to be the worse night ever. Around 3 A.M. he gave up trying to sleep and went to the main area and settled on the sofa to watch television, but it was watching him instead. He spent the wee hours of the morning thinking about what happened here tonight.

How had he not seen this coming? His father had no use for Omegas so why Jared thought that he would treat him differently was wishful thinking on his part. He picked up the laptop and Googled Jeff and what he found was a revelation. Jeff was an architect who owned his own firm that had made him a millionaire. He didn’t build houses unless they were McMansions, his specialty was high-rises all over the world. The Website featured a hotel he’d just built in Dubai from whose commission Jeff could retire. 

Jeff was rich and his father wanted some of his money and apparently was not above using his traumatized child to get some of that money. Perhaps his father was right, being an Omega had made him stupid because he hadn’t see that trap until it was too late.

He tried to make up his mind about what he should do and it didn’t help matters that every channel he turned to was still talking about Jason’s injury and Jared’s missing status. Apparently they had some powerful evidence to help convict Jason, because he pled guilty for a reduced sentence and was now serving time.

If not for the lack of evidence he would have been tried for murder as well, but the majority of the blood was Jason’s and there were Omega Right’s groups who were upset about Jason’s light sentence and was using this as a platform to further their cause.  
And then there was Jensen.

He looked so sad and lost as he begged Jared to come home, that he was not going to be prosecuted. They understood that he was scared, but he no longer had a reason to be. But he did.

He was scared that he was going to lose who he was and have to live under Jensen’s thumb for the rest of his life. No matter how hard the Omega rights groups fought he would never see true equality in his lifetime, so he had a decision to make. Jeff or Jensen and he was having trouble deciding.

With his father and Jeff expecting an answer in a couple of days, he tried to think of a way out of this mess. He could call Jensen and beg to come home, but that would open up a new can of worms, because going back to Jensen meant facing Samantha and the Omega center and that’s if Jensen wanted him back.

He knew that the plea Jensen was making on the newsfeed was just for show, this was his third time running and if he went back he was going to the Omega Center, and as nice as the Center was, he couldn’t fathom being locked up for a day let alone the time they were going to give him.  
He wanted Jensen back.

But he had lied, well lied by omission and encouraged others to lie for him.

Jared offered up a silent plea of forgiveness to Jensen because the man didn’t deserve the hell that Jared was putting him through.

Thoughts went back to this evening and what Jeff had said about Jensen, this was not Jensen’s fault, it was Jared’s. Had he been honest and told his mate the truth about Jason’s intentions then Jensen could have acted accordingly, but Jared had lied and now he was going to be forced to have an abortion he decided he no longer wanted and to mate with someone he wasn’t sure he liked any longer. 

As the night progressed, and he sat in the dark trying to find a way out of this clusterfuck, something else occurred to him, he hadn’t thought about the repercussions off leaving Jensen. As an Omega - a runaway Omega - there was nothing he could do on his own.

That meant that he would have to very seriously consider Jeff’s proposal, but he couldn’t stomach the thought of anyone other than Jensen touching him, let alone knotting him. 

Now is one of the times that he wished that he hadn’t been a dick to everyone he’d met because if he had real friends, then he could reach out to them for help. He thought about Chad and Gen, but dropped the idea immediately.

Because Jared was now an Omega, Chad would side with Jensen as the change in Jared’s gender made him unable to take care of himself, and Gen - well she was still angry with him for having changed.

He liked Jeff, or he had liked Jeff but he didn’t want to fuck him, had no desire to, but he craved Jensen in a way he hadn’t wanted to admit before. 

Sometime before the sun came up he made a decision, but sleep had barely claimed him when his father was shaking him awake.

“I managed to get you the appointment with the doctor yesterday for this morning, and it looks like perfect timing since it coincides with what your new Alpha wants.” 

“Maybe we - I don’t…” Jared stuttered.

“Doesn’t matter, Jared,” Gerald told him matter of factly, “You made your choice the moment you called me. Jensen is the past. You have a very wealthy Alpha wanting you. Without the whelp, so we’re going to remove the one thing standing between me and - you and a great Alpha and I’m not going to let you fuck this up.” 

Jared caught the slip - between me - and it let Jared know that this was no accident, his meeting Jeff. This was planned between the two men and he was left on his own on purpose. This was a getting to know you moment and since Jeff made an offer to claim Jared, he must have passed Jeff’s test.

On the drive to the doctor’s office, Gerald talked to him as though he was on a Sunday drive to enjoy the scenery and not on his way to kill Jared’s baby. It was futile to argue, so Jared just let the older man talk and he just grunted in the appropriate places until Gerald talked about football.

“Dallas’ first game is against Miami and thanks to you I’mma win a butt load of money, so thanks for that son.” 

“No problem dad,” Jared snarked. “I allowed myself to be almost raped so that you could win big with your bookie.”

“No need for the sarcasm Jared, just remember if you had been the Alpha I thought you were then we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

There was no winning this argument so he bit back his reply and continued to listen to his father’s one sided dialogue until they reached the clinic.

The outside of the clinic was deceptive.

It looked like an English cottage, the garden was adorned roses and native flowers that could withstand the Texas climate, completed the look. The beauty on the outside covered up the ugliness on the inside.

Jared sat in the car and stared at the building even after Gerald slammed the car door closed and walked inside. 

It would be easy to leave but where did running get him before? Sitting in front of a clinic to kill his baby.  
Slowly he got out of the car and walked inside to take a seat next to his father to wait for the nurse to call his name. He didn’t have long to wait and soon he was in an examination room wearing a paper gown and waiting for a doctor.

Just like everything in this place the doctor wasn’t what Jared was expecting either. In walked a tall blond good looking Alpha. To see an Alpha performing this surgery on Omegas was a total shock. From what Jared’s research most doctors in this field were Betas because they were not influenced by the need to protect the Omega.

“Hi Jared,” the doctor greeted, “I’m doctor Pinkett and I see that you and your Alpha are here to terminate your pregnancy, is that what you want?”

Swallowing hard Jared glanced towards his father’s hard face and thought about defying him, but where would he go when he did? Jensen would have him long enough for him to give birth, but that doesn’t mean that he would keep Jared as well.

If he decided to keep the baby there was the strong probability that it would be born an Omega as well and God knows that he didn’t want an Omega child of his growing up in his father’s home, so he nodded and barely whispered, “Yes, it’s what I want.”

The doctor pursed his lips and read from his charts, “Alpha do you mind giving Jared and I a few minutes alone?”

“Jared doesn’t mind if I stay here, right Jare?” Gerald asked with fake affection.

“I mind,” the doctor corrected. “This is something I do with all of my patients, so if you want this to happen, then I suggest that you give us the time alone.”

Pursing his lips, Gerald gave Jared a look that said _don’t fuck this up_ , before turning and leaving the room.

“So Jared tell me why you want to do this, abort you baby. Your Alpha isn’t making you do this is he?”

Shaking his head, Jared whispered, “No. I mean no he isn’t making me do this.”

“Jared if you don’t tell the truth I can’t help you,” Dr. Pinkett encouraged him.

“I was turned against my will and almost raped by someone else wanting to claim me, and I don’t want to bring a child in a world that’s so fucked up, so this was my idea.”

“Okay then, do you want him in here? Because he doesn’t have to be if you don’t want.”

“I don’t want him here.”

Once Jared advised the doctor that he didn’t want his father in the room, everything seemed to happen at breakneck speed. Nurses seemed to come out of nowhere, making him lay down and placing his feet in stirrups and then the doctor is examining him in his new Omega opening that Jared wouldn’t let Jensen touch.  
It seemed obscene that the hymen would be broken not by the birth of his baby, but by its death.  
Before the procedure began, Jared also asked to doctor to perform another one, a hysterectomy.

“No.”

“Why not Jared begged, “you’re doing this, why not make it so I can’t do this again?”

“Because you’re young and you’re emotional and those emotions are leading you to make bad decisions. This is a decision that will repair your current situation and I believe that you have a right to do that, but a hysterectomy is permanent. If you can get your Alpha to sign for the procedure, then I will perform it but not before.”

It seemed that Dr. Pinkett was just like the other Alphas after all. Accepting his fate, Jared lay back and let the examination begin. He’d read somewhere that being on heat suppressants could cause sterilization, he’d have to research that further once he’s healed from his surgery.

After the examination there was an epidural and then the life that he and Jensen created was torn from his body with a saline solution and all he could do was cry for the loss of his last connection to Jensen.


	12. Chapter 12

It’s been weeks and there was still no sign of Jared.

He had been working closely with Samantha Ferris hoping that she would soon have news of his missing mate, but nothing so far. When he first went missing Jared was given the benefit of the doubt, that he was scared from what happened with Jason, but when the minutes turned into hours and the hours into days and the days to weeks, he could no longer deny that fact that Jared had run away.  
Again.

This time there was no hiding from everyone that Jared was missing, especially with Jason Mamoa attempting to spin his part in Jared’s disappearance to keep his million dollar contracts. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t spin away the fact that he had tried to hurt an Omega and he lost the contracts any way.  
Jensen would be happy with the quarterback’s reversal of fortune had Jared not run away.

Jensen used every opportunity to plead Jared to return to him. Whenever a news outlet asked for an interview he consented. He had to let Jared know that he wanted him to come home and not just because of the baby. He also wanted Jared to come on his own because if he didn’t he would be punished by Samantha and the Omega Center for running.

As often as he made his plea, Jared still hadn’t returned home, but he knew it was because his stubborn mate didn’t believe that he wouldn’t be punished, but Jensen kept trying.

His father and his friends, new and old gathered around to help him through the hard times especially with the press. Mike, Katie and Tom helped save Jared’s reputation from the slut that Jason was trying to paint him as was the biggest help.

Gerald Padalecki had been Jensen’s biggest lead and he’d paid a top notch Private Investigator to follow the man but all he seemed to do was work and go home. After a couple of weeks, he eased up on following Gerald and began watching the siblings Meghan and Josh but their lives were just as boring and stagnant as their fathers.

As the weeks passed Jensen began to get used to the ache in his chest that had settled there since the moment Jared left. The worse part was two weeks after Jared disappeared and he felt as though a part of his soul was being torn from him and it made that ache in his chest hurt even more.

“Hi, Mike,” Jensen greeted when the Omega dropped off his mail.

“Hey Jensen,” Mike greeted, “You have an unscheduled visitor this morning.”

He knew without asking that it was Samantha Ferris. She was the only person bold enough to walk into his office without an appointment and expect to have audience with him, it was her boldness and the fact that he knew that she might have information on his mate so she was allowed into his office each time she showed up.

“Before you ask, no I don’t have anything new,” she said by way of greeting, “but I do have a new idea. Jared’s pregnant right?”

“You were the one who gave me the wonderful news remember? How is his pregnancy going to help?”

“Well he’s going to need prenatal care and help delivering the baby, so I’m reaching out to all ob-gyn within the tristate area.

“Do you think that will work,” Jensen asked afraid to get his hopes up after weeks of failed ideas.

“I do,” she said sternly. “You can’t give up Jensen.”

“I’m not giving up,” he explained. “it’s just that we’ve tried everything and nothing has worked so I do not want to get excited but I’m scared that this will turn out to be another dead end. And besides, you take his leaving as a personal affront to you, a puzzle that you need to solve, but I’ve lost my mate and my child and I want my family back.” 

“And you’ll get them. If he doesn’t come on his own, then Jared will spend some time in the Center, but if you want him after that, you’ll have him back.”

After her usual check-in Samantha left to see if she had any hits from the doctor’s offices in the area and once she was gone, Chris stepped inside his office. He probably had been hovering in the doorway waiting for her to leave.

“So what’s her plan this time?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, and whatever it is do you think it’ll work?” Chad asked as he followed Chris inside the office.  
He should have known that the blond wasn’t far behind Chris, the two seemed to have bonded as Chris is working in the art department directly under Chad. Despite his reputation as a douchebag, the man loved Jared like a brother and was just as worried as Jensen.

After constantly seeing the worry on Chad’s face, Jensen decided that when he found his wayward mate he would make sure that he was adequately punished for making his friend suffer.

“Soon guys, we’ll find him soon, but right now I need your asses out of my office because I have an appointment with a potential client and I don’t want the two of you scaring him away.”

Jensen laughed at his friend’s expressions while he kicked them out. His client wasn’t due for twenty minutes, but he needed the time to pull himself together before the man arrived. No one wanted to place their company’s future in the hands of a blubbering Alpha. If he couldn’t control his emotions, then how the hell was he going to be able to control the account.

Twenty minutes later, with a handshake and a fake smile, Jensen stepped aside and let Jeffery Dean Morgan into his office. 

“Mr. Morgan,” Jensen greeted the older Alpha.

“Jeff,” Jeff corrected coolly. “Mr. Morgan’s my dad and I never want to be confused with that bastard.”

“Okay, Jeff it is,” Jensen agreed as he sat down. “I must admit Jeff, you’re not our usual clientele and judging by my research word of mouth is working very well for you. What made you chose Sports Related to promote your company?”

“Yeah, being featured in a national magazine does give you free advertising, but I also want to control the image of my company and I need guys like you to help me do that. You guys are young and hungry and your promotions are outside of the box, something Lehne is not. I think that he has grown complacent and his people are unimaginative and that’s not what I want.”

Shaking his head in agreement, Jensen began his pitch, but toward the end he felt that he’d lost Jeff’s interest because the man was staring at the photo of Jared he kept on his desk. When he did look away from the picture Jensen felt as though he was being judged and found lacking.

“I like your ideas,” Jeff finally told him, “but you must understand that you’re not the only company who’s interested in my business. I want to weigh my options, but I must tell you I love your originality and creativity.”

“Thanks,” Jensen smiled hoping that the creativity was enough to win them a new client. Morgan Industries would be a coup for them and take the company from the niche market they had pigeonholed themselves into.

Before leaving the office Jeff nodded towards Jared’s’ photo and asked, “Isn’t that the Omega who’s been in the news recently? The one gone missing.”

“Yes,” Jensen answered through clenched teeth, hoping that would end the questions, but when had Jensen ever been so lucky?

“He’s been gone all of this time, and according to the news possibly to mate with another Alpha and you still have his picture on your desk?”

The accusation made Jensen see red, but he needed to keep his cool. How dare this man accuse Jared of anything when he didn’t know him? Anyone with half a brain could see that Jason was lying and the fact that he hit an Omega should tell anyone other than the Cro-Magnon set what kind of Alpha Jason was; even his Beta girlfriend didn’t believe his lies and broke up with him. 

“My mate was traumatized by his association with someone whom he thought was a friend and is scared. I know that when he feels that he is safe that he will come home. I understand your concern that this will affect your business being associated with our company, but I assure you my private life will not affect the quality of my work.”

Jensen told Jeff that and his work hadn’t suffered because he’d needed something to focus on while Jared was missing. Despite the great work he was producing some companies decided not to do business and left when their contracts ended.

Morgan industries would be a coup for them and if he signed he would be the biggest company they had ever worked with and would send the message that they were reliable and could bring more business their way.

After the lengthy meeting with Jeff, Jensen fought the urge to call Samantha to see if there had been any hits with the doctors but he didn’t want to seem pushy so he waited. He told himself that he would wait until tomorrow before he called so to prevent making a call, he walked down to Chris’ office and invited himself to dinner.

That was his intentions, but before he reached his friend’s office he received a text from Jeff Morgan telling him that he’d won the contract but more importantly, where he could find Jared. 

 

“What did you tell that doctor so that he wouldn’t let me in?” Gerald demanded on their way back to the cabin.  
Too tired to try to sugar coat his response, Jared simply told him, “That I didn’t want you in the room. I told him that I was a big boy and could make the decision by myself.”

“Stupid…” Gerald started before hanging tactics. “Jared you’re an Omega now and I know you don’t want to believe that this changes things but it does and I just don’t want anyone taking advantage of you and that why I insisted on being in the room with you during the procedure.”

“It was my body that changed not my mind. I am capable of instructing the doctor about what I do and do not want without you in the room invading my privacy.” 

“I’m trying to protect you Jared.”

Turning his face towards the window and staring at the passing scenery, Jared just ignored his father’s statement because he knew that the man didn’t mean it. He wanted to protect his investment, not Jared himself. For that reason alone, Jared wanted to tell the man that he didn’t need his protection, but he did. He needed him to survive and that hurt.

Jared knew this because not once since he walked out of the examination room did his father ask him how was he doing, or how was he feeling. He didn’t ask if he needed help coping with the emptiness he was feeling now that he’d terminated the pregnancy.

From the moment he found out he was pregnant all he could think about was how the baby was going to change his life, getting rid of it, but not once had it occurred to him how it would affect him, that he would feel the loss of a child that he would not get to hold. A child whose sex he didn’t know.

A child he killed.

His father still angry from what he perceived as disrespect from Jared, slammed the car door and walked into the cabin leaving Jared alone to think about what he’d just done. Not wanting to face his father’s scorn so instead of going inside, Jared quickly stripped, shifted and ran into the woods.

He’s not sure how long he ran but no matter how far and how long he couldn’t outrun his guilt and midnight found him howling mournfully at the moon. As he howled his anguish the heartache reached the ears of his neighbor Jeff, who knew the mournful sound gave him his answer he’d been seeking, but he would ask again any way.

The next day Jared tried to spend sleeping but the baby that he’s left in a drainage pan in the doctor’s office haunted him. In those dreams he could visualize what his child looked like. It started with a healthy happy chubby gurgling baby with bottle green eyes, blond hair and full lips who morphed into an angry Jensen.  
He tried to get some sleep several times during the day, but each time he was wakened by the dream.

“You look like shit,” Gerald told him. “I need you to get yourself together so that Jeff won’t change his mind about you.”

There was no energy to argue with the man, he’d ruined any chance he might have had with Jensen because he was feeling sorry for himself and lost any chance he might have had with his soulmate but more importantly, he’d lost any chance he’d had to save himself.

Because of his actions he knew that even if he wanted to, he didn’t deserve to have another mate, so his answer was going to be no to Jeff. His father was going to be disappointed, but he’d get over it.

“Did you hear me Jared?” Gerald bellowed. “Take a bath and eat something and maybe you’ll feel a little better.”

The food and the shower did make him feel better, but those were just physical things. His heart still hurt and his body was still empty and now he had a black mark on his soul and someone like Jeff would be able to see it. That might work out in his favor because why would an Alpha of Jeff’s caliber want a fucked up Omega like him. If he rejected him because of what he’d done, then his father couldn’t place the blame on Jared and it would make life a little easier in their household. 

Father and son danced around one another for the rest of the day and at one point Gerald called Jeff in an attempt to get the man to come over early, but from the way Gerald threw the phone onto the counter, Jared could tell that his request was denied.

By dinnertime there was still only silent communication between Jared and Gerald. Not wanting to make things even more strained between them, when Gerald placed a heaping plate of food in front of him, Jared ate as much as he could. Somehow he managed to find a balance between not having his father yell at him for eating too little and not throwing up.

The next morning the weather tried to mock Jared’s feelings by being a beautiful. It was bright and sunny without the oppressive heat Texas in the summer was known for but. The weather changed Jared’s mood as well as his father’s but the do-si-do continued until Jeff came by for lunch.

“Jeff,” His father greeted his friend as though they’d been separated for months instead of days. “it’s great to see you again. Come in, come in. I have lunch prepared for the two of you.”

At his father’s words Jared noticed for the first time that the table only had two places set. Apparently his father was going to leave him alone with Jeff and the thought scared him a little. Jeff seemed to be a nice guy, but what if Jeff wouldn’t take no for an answer and he decided to take Jared against his will.

With his emotions all over the place and being racked with guilt, Jared wouldn’t have the energy to fight off an attack from this Alpha and his father didn’t seem to care. Before Jared could complete the thought, Gerald was grabbing his car keys and heading out the door. 

Once Gerald was gone Jeff didn’t move, he just stood at the door staring at Jared. The look made Jared so self-conscious that it took him a couple of seconds to realize that Jeff was scenting him.

“You smell - different,” Jeff said breaking the awkward silence.

This was it, this was where Jeff realized what a horrible choice he’d be for a mate and what a horrible Omega he was.

“Your baby.” Realizing what the change in Jared’s scent was. “Please tell me you didn’t. Fuck sweetheart that’s not what I meant when I said that the child would have to go. I just meant that it would have to go live with its father.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Jared mumbled “I don’t want to be a parent, long distance or otherwise.”

“Jared?” Jeff asked confused.

Exhaling Jared explained. “Nor do I want to be anyone’s mate.”

“I’ll admit I don’t understand why you chose to get rid of your child but I understand the stress that you’re under right now, so it’s not a deal breaker with me. The only request I will make is that you don’t do the same to our child.”

Jared just shook his head and firmly stated, “No, Jeff.”

“I don’t understand why not Jared,” Jeff letting his frustration color his voice. “He changed you by force and from the looks of you when you first arrived here, he treated you badly.”

Shaking his head, Jared gave him a small smile, “Jensen didn’t change me by force. We met in a parking lot of a bar. I was leaving and he was walking in with friends when his scent hit my nose and that was that. I was the only one who could smell his scent and vice versa. The only thing that didn’t go as planned was when we reached the hotel room. I thought that I would turn him, but he won. If anyone in our relationship has been treated badly, it was Jensen. I’ve fought him every step of the way.”

“Soulmates,” Jeff whispered.

“Soulmates,” Jared confirmed.

Running his hands through his hair, Jeff shook his head in disbelief, “do you have something to drink. Beer will do, but I’d like something stronger if you have it.”

“Sit I’ll see what I can find.”

Thankful for the brief reprieve, Jared walked across the room to get Jeff a beer, and deciding that alcohol as a good idea, he got one for himself as well.

After giving Jeff the beer Jared wasn’t sure what he should do. He had just told Jeff that he didn’t want him as his Alpha and he was still worried about how the man actually felt, so he hovered near the couch with an eye trained for the door should he need to make a run for his life.

“Gerald never told me you were soulmates,” Jeff told him after a long swig from the bottle.

“I don’t think he cared,” Jared shrugged his shoulders. “All that mattered was getting me mated to you.”

“Jared I can feel that you’re about to jump out of your skin, I’m not going to hurt you or take what you don’t want to give,” patting the empty space next to him on the sofa Jeff told him, “sit down, you’re making my neck hurt looking up at you and besides I have a story to tell you.”

Jared didn’t feel any anger coming from Jeff, so he trusted his instincts and sat next to the older man and waited for him to begin his story.

“Let me start by saying that I don’t want someone else’s soulmate, I’ve had mine taken from me and I wouldn’t wish that hell on anyone.”

That got Jared’s attention, “if you have a soulmate then why are you here willing to claim me?”

“She - died.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Jeff laughed humorously. “You think that you can live without Jensen, there’s no way you can. Had you not met him, then it would have been possible. The problem is you met him, he claimed you and now you’re subjecting both of you to a life of pure hell.”

What Jeff didn’t know was Jared thought that he now deserved it because he killed his baby and Jensen was better off without him. Hopefully he would be able to find a way to move on and find a better mate.

“I can hear you doubt from here. Let me tell you about my mate.”

“Jeff, you don’t have too…” Jared began.

“Yes I do, so let me. Your dad, mom and I grew up together; when we were pups it was still popular to bond pups born at the same time in a sort of communal den. We are still close to the others who were in that den, but the three of us became very close. So close that when we presented, no one was surprised when it became evident that your mom and I were soulmates - a bonded pair.”

“Wait… what?” Jared sputtered. He’d heard his father brag over and over how he and his mom were bonded, how they were meant for each other but now Jeff was telling him something entirely different. That’s one of the first thing you learn in sex education, nature only allows one bond at a time.

“You’re lying!” Jared accused, not understanding why his father would be given the chance to come between a friend and his mate. Even if it turned out differently that he’d envisioned, Jared remembered how it felt the first time he scented Jensen.

The scent was overwhelming so much so he was surprised they made it to the hotel room so for Jeff to say that he’d given another Alpha the opportunity to get near his mate, let alone claim her didn’t ring true to Jared.

“No, Jared I’m not. Your grandparents asked me to wait until your mom graduated high school, and as hard as that was I agreed. It meant that I couldn’t see her, but we only had a couple of months, it was hell but I could do it. Your dad would visit her for me and vice versa, give us both updates.”

“What kind of updates was she giving him that he ended up mated to her instead of you?” Jared sneered, “Now I understand why dad thinks that Omegas are not to be trusted, I mean she was yours but that didn’t stop her from being with my dad. She let him claim her.” 

“Like you let Jason claim you? Don’t you ever speak of your mother with disrespect,” Jeff growled. “It was your father who couldn’t be trusted! He waited until you grandparents were at work and took her. She was no match for him, and then he came and bragged how easy it was to take her from me. He brutalized her and made her stand in front of everyone she loved and tell them that she’d wanted him.”

“My father wouldn’t do that,” Jared shook his head, but remembering how his mother was treated, Jared knew that his father was capable of doing what Jeff had just told him.

“He did, but what he hadn’t counted on was the bond. Even though she was mated to him, her heart was with me. I begged him to let me remove his claim, but she was pregnant and his pride would not let him let her go. When he called me a few weeks ago telling me about you, that he would let you mate with me for a position of management in my company I agreed. I thought it was a way to get part of your mother back, but I won’t do to you what he did to her.”

Now that he knew the story he understood why his mother took her own life.

Suddenly everything made sense; the way his father talked about his mother and the way he’d treated her. He hadn’t hated her; he’d been angry because she didn’t love him as he loved her. It also explained why his grandparents hated his father. If someone had done that to his child, then he could never forgive either.

“Now what?” Jared asked sullenly.

“Now you decide what you want, but I wouldn’t recommend staying here with your dad. I will give him the job he’s been trying to get if he takes care of you. You were hers and that alone makes you special.”

“I don’t really have another choice but to stay with him, but don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

“If you need anything, even if it’s just someone to talk to call me. Or better yet, come with me, and I promise I’ll keep you safe. No strings attached.”

Jared shook his head, too choked up with tears to speak. He couldn’t go with Jeff if he was going to be punished for not mating with Jeff, then it was what he deserved and he would take his punishment. He was Omega and they have been withstanding punishment from Alphas for centuries.  
At Jared’s refusal Jeff gave him a hug and Jared watched as his chance for contentment walked out the door.

“What the fuck are you still doing here,” Gerald Padalecki’s angry voice woke him the next morning. “Are you such a bad fuck that he left you here?”

Jared’s head pounded at the sound of his father’s harsh tone. After Jeff left, he drank until he passed out and now he was disoriented and sick at being awakened so suddenly. He was so violently ill that for a moment he thought that he was having morning sickness again, but that was just wishful thinking.

His stomach was now empty and he was experiencing dry heaves. Had this been morning sickness some dry crackers and soda would have eased his symptoms, but this however, was a run of the mill hangover and he’d just have to suffer through it.

Instead of checking to see if his son was okay or if he needed help, Gerald’s only concern was when Jeff was going to take Jared off of his hands.

“He’s not,” Jared informed his unconcerned father between dry heaves. “I turned him down.”

“We - you and I need to talk. Clean yourself up and we’ll discuss how you’re going to convince him to give you another chance.”

I don’t want another chance, Jared screamed in his head, but right now he couldn’t muster up the energy to formulate the words. Once he heard his father slam the door closed (fuck you very much) he all but crawled from the bathroom to the bed where he passed out.

He woke an hour, maybe ten hours later, he’s not sure, when the pressure on his bladder became too much and found a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water on the nightstand. Perhaps his father did care.

A quick glance at the bedside clock told him that it was noon, that he’d slept away the morning. His head was still throbbing and he wasn’t sure if it was the sleep or the medicine, but he felt much better and the room stopped spinning.

The blackout curtains in his bedroom did their job and blocked out the sunlight, so when Jared walked into the main living area, the bright sunlight almost blinded him.

“Well look what the cat drug in,” Gerald snarked from the table where he was finishing up lunch. “We need to get some food into you and then we’ll talk.”

All Jared could do was groan his consent because his brain was not functioning well enough to formulate a response, but apparently he understood and nodded for Jared to sit. After a hearty meal, Jared felt better but not well enough for the conversation he and his father were about to have but there was no avoiding it.

“I’m not changing my mind and taking Jeff as my Alpha,” Jared began. “I came here to be under your protection not to be sold off to the highest bidder.”

“I wasn’t selling you off you idiot, I was trying to make your fucking life better,” Gerald defended his actions. Picking up his phone, he threw it at Jared and demanded, “now call him and tell him that you’ve changed your goddamned mind.”

“No!” Jared yelled. “I will not let myself be claimed by him. Jensen and I are bonded, and God knows that I don’t want to end up like mama.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Gerald demanded as he stepped up to Jared. “She was mine!”  
The anger was rolling off Gerald in waves and it made the Omega in Jared scared. He fought the urge to bear his neck and submit, but he didn’t give in.

“No she wasn’t, she was his and you took her and now you want him to do to me what you did to her. Will that make you feel better if he stooped down to your level?”

“I was a good mate to that whore Omega, I don’t need another one in my life, you want to stay with me then you’ll learn what it’s really like to be an Omega. Rest up buttercup because Jeff was your escape, now it’s just you and me and I’m top dog.”

All Jared could do was stare at the man he’d worshiped his entire life treat him as though he was a bug on his windshield.

“I’ll leave you here tonight and tomorrow if you’re still here then I’ll know that you’ve made your decision and will treat you accordingly. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll call Jeff.”

With that warning his father was gone.

 

Picking up the bottle of amber liquid in front of him, Jensen poured himself three fingers and tossed the drink back. As he drank the burning liquid his eyes caught the artwork Chris had placed there earlier for Jeff Morgan’s campaign.

Jeff Morgan.

Another son of a bitch who’d tried to take his mate.

After Jeff had told him where to find Jared the older Alpha had explained how Jared had come into his life and explained that Gerald Padalecki was attempting to force his son onto him. Had Jeff been a man without scruples then he would have taken him without a second thought, but Jared turned him down. Jared wanted Jensen.

Just not his baby.

The juxtaposition between the two tore Jensen apart and he knew that he couldn’t make the drive to the farm. He didn’t know what he wanted to do, so he picked up his phone from the desk and called Jeff Morgan. 

Two hours later he was sitting across from the man who’d tried to claim his mate looking for answers. He’d arrived early because he felt that it would give him an advantage and to help him relax as he ordered a drink and was on his second one when Jeff walked into the restaurant.

“Why’d you call me?” Jensen asked barely giving the older man a chance to sit. He tried to keep his voice down so that he wouldn’t disturb the dinner crowd, but he wanted to pummel the smiling idiot sitting across from him. “You could have kept him, forced him, to mate you, but you called and gave me business instead.”

“Hello to you too,” Jeff smirked. “I take it this isn’t business related, then?”

“No.” Jensen growled.

“Then I need a drink,” Jeff sighed and flagged down their server.

“Why did you come to me?” Jensen grilled Jeff, “You could have taken the same route as Jason and forced Jared to mate you but you didn’t. Why not?”

Jeff leaned forward and said, “You sound as though you wanted me to take him off of your hands, but the picture on your desk says otherwise.”

This was familiar territory for Jensen, a bigger Alpha thinking that he was scared or easy prey because of his size. Jared had made this mistake as well. “I want to never see you again, but that’s not gonna happen since we have business together, but I want to know why you didn’t and why you came to me.”

The older man leaned back in his seat and sized Jensen up. He didn’t answer right away but he did emit a low growl at having been challenged by this young pup.

“I wanted to see if you were like that fucker, Gerald Padalecki and when I walked into that office and saw that despite what the news was saying about him you still had faith. I knew that you were a good Alpha and a good man.”

“He keeps running. I just want him to give us a chance…”

“I’m sorry about that. I can’t imagine how much that hurts, but he felt that he was backed into a corner. If it helps, he talked about you and about how hard it was for him to adjust.”

“I tried to help him,” Jensen confessed. “I tried but he wouldn’t let me. Why did he let you, a stranger help him but not me?”

“It’s simple really. You turned him, and everyone else who knew him, knew him as an Alpha. He was suddenly having to make concessions in his everyday life and living with the new restrictions. While he might not have been the nicest person before the change, he was trying to adjust and it felt as though the entire world was against him. I hadn’t known him before and I didn’t judge.”

“I never judged him. I gave him room and he took advantage from day one.”

Jensen though back to the morning after he had turned Jared. The struggle had been one he hadn’t been anticipating, he had sized Jared up in that Dodge that he’d been so proud of and thought that he’d kiss his knot goodbye, but his wolf had other ideas.  
He’d fought and won.

Or at least he thought he’d won until the next morning. It had started wonderful enough, something about a bonding and great sex to make a guy feel as though he was on top of the world. He had a new job and a new mate and when he’d walked down to the hotel office to file the paperwork registering their bond he’d been practically floating. That feeling hadn’t lasted long and he’d come crashing down after walking back into the room and found his new mate gone. 

“I don’t know that Jared, the one I met was a sweet little Omega, that I can’t see doing the things the news outlets said he did. I know he did them, but I still have trouble reconciling the two Jared’s.”

“Tell our kid that he was killed so his mother could protect himself from being an Omega.” Jensen mocked.  
Jeff pursed his lips as though thinking about Jensen’s response. “There is no defense to that, but that’s something you have to decide if you can get past. If you can’t then let him go. I wasn’t going to claim him but I can if I need to get him from the Omega Center.”

“I can’t promise anything,” Jensen admitted before taking another drink. “I need some more time to think it through.”

“I watched you put away a couple of drinks before I sat down. Perhaps you’ll gain some clarity if you stop looking for answers in the bottom of a bottle.”

“Don’t judge me,” Jensen bristled.

Sighing heavily, Jeff assured him, “I’m not. I have no idea of what it’s like to be in your shoes, but I do understand what it feels like to lose your mate and I promise you that is a pain that will never end, so you need to choose wisely. If you’re going to leave him then make it a clean break, if not then knot up and get him out of there.”

“He ran away, killed my - our child, what makes you think that he wants me to get him released?” Jensen voiced his fears.

“Because staying claimed by you was the reason he wouldn’t let me claim him.”

 

The knock on the door was loud and incessant and Jared was too tired to answer it. That just confirmed how tired he was because his father didn’t allow him to greet visitors and he had been contemplating answering it. It had been a month since Jared had turned down Jeff’s request, and became an Omega in his father’s house.

He had learned some harsh lessons during that time and letting his father greet visitors was one. A backhand to the face was a harsh lesson, but he only needed one time to learn.

As the knocking continued, Jared dragged his tired body back to the smaller room that was now his as his father went to greet his visitors.

The bedroom door was barely closed when he heard shouting.

Strangely enough this was not the first time guests have entered the cabin angry and as per usual, he would just put on his ear buds to tune it out, but not this time. This time he swore the person shouting was Jensen.  
He stood at the door not sure if he should confirm his suspicion or stay rooted in place. Jensen might not know that he was there and even if he did he would leave him there once he learned that his baby was gone.

In the end the decision to leave the room was taken away from him when the door to his bedroom was thrown open almost hitting Jared. He had expected to see his mate, but it was a uniformed police officer whose nametag read James.

The officer was tall, clean-cut and from what Jared could tell a Beta. He was kind and gentle as he leads Jared from the bedroom to the main area to face Jensen.

Jensen ran towards Jared and gave him a fierce hug before stepping back to take in Jared’s overall condition. His normal tanned skin was pale and he was underweight. His face sported bruises both old and new making Jensen’s face draw up in anger. 

He was about to reassure Jensen that he was okay when he noticed Jensen staring at his stomach.

“Jared… you should. Your stomach. The baby, where’s the baby?” Jensen stuttered before turning to face Gerald who had been placed in cuffs and was being questioned by Samantha Ferris. “What did he do?”

“I didn’t do shit!” Gerald barked, “it was that bitch’s idea to abort his baby.”

“Aborted?” Jensen asked in confusion. “Jared you hated me so much that you killed our baby?” 

Opening his mouth to answer in a way that would make Jensen understand, the world suddenly went black and Jared slid to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

You’d think that they would have picked him up from the floor was Jared’s first thought when he woke, but when he sat up and swung his feet to the floor he realized that they had. He had been picked up from the floor and placed in a room even smaller than the one he’d been sleeping in at the cabin.

Despite the smallness of the room there was another bed placed up against the wall on the opposite side of the room. The bed was made up in what looked to be an institutional type blanket tucked at the foot military style while the top was folded to reveal a crisp white sheet with a pillow in an equally crisp pillowcase.

The walls had peeling paint and were covered with writing and Jared wasn’t sure if a fresh coat would help. The thing that struck Jared the most was the toilet and sink in the corner of the small room. Had there been bars he’d swear he was in prison.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jared tried to orient himself to his current surroundings, Jensen did find him yesterday so why was he here? As much as he tried to deny it he wanted to go home and beg his mate’s forgiveness.

There was a knock on the door and before he could answer, it opened and in walked an Omega Jared had never seen before. He was tall but not as tall as Jared, with dark hair and a pretty smile.

He stopped in front of Jared and offered his hand in introduction, “Hi, I’m your cellmate, James Lafferty.”

“Cellmate?” Jared repeated trying to quell the panic that was rising in him. “Why am I in a cell?”

“Apparently, like me, you suck at being an Omega and did something stupid and had to be locked up for it. Me? I refused to let the bitch who turned me into an Omega fuck me and apparently that’s frowned upon. After the third refusal and a couple - okay maybe four attempts at running away gets you sent to the Omega Center as punishment. Now she’s going to come every day and fuck me until I accept her as my mate. Your turn.”

“Omega Center? This is not the Omega Center,” Jared frowned remembering his last stay there. It was clean and neat with only one bed in the larger room and certainly no toilet and sink in the room. Perhaps this one was closer to the cabin and wasn’t as nice as the one in the city. “This is nothing like the Omega Center I was at before.”

“Before?” James laughed. “You mean before when you were just new at the Omega thing and they were hoping that you’d get with the program? Forget about that place. This place is mostly for turned Omegas who have run more than once; repeat offenders. A huge Omega like you I’m going to go out on a limb and say that you were turned.”   
Having just met James, Jared was not inclined to share all of his discretions, but he will admit to running away. If the Omega proved to be trustworthy then maybe he’ll share everything, but hopefully he wouldn’t be in this place long enough to find out.

“I. I ran from my Alpha,” Jared confessed and shrugged his shoulders in a gesture of helplessness. “It was hard.”

“They don’t get it,” James voiced Jared’s feelings. “You’re expected to go ass up for some bitch or in your case, bastard who tricked you when the action is against your nature. My Alpha drugged me. Alexis and I have been friends since we were kids and the bitch drugged me and laughed as I changed, yet no one can understand why I ran.”

“We were mates, caught his scent and it drove me crazy. He was so tiny and pretty, it never occurred to me that I would be the one turned, and I couldn’t handle it. Even after all this time I crave him, and a part of me still can’t handle it.”

There was an awkward silence after that because Jared hadn’t meant to tell the person he’d just met five minutes ago that secret, so he tried to change the subject.

“I understand how you feel. Well, now that we’ve spilled our guts, what is this place?”

“This is a prison - a working farm really and I am your guide. Today I will show you around the place and what your duties are. I will tell you this Jared, the Alpha bullshit that got us here won’t fly. If you follow the rules then you’ll get out of here, but if you don’t your stay won’t be pleasant, understand?”

“Yeah. Yeah I do,” Jared nodded.

“Good,” James smiled. “Let’s get you cleaned up and something to eat, you look like shit.”

Because there wasn’t much to see the tour was short. James walked Jared through to the dining room, a lounge that had seen better days and the interview rooms for the case workers and conjugal visits.

“Next you’re going to shower and then lunch. After lunch I have been ordered to make sure that you meet Ms. Ferris in her office.” 

“Why?”

“Uh, problem Omega that’s why. Look I’m not gonna dance around this, you’ve been over the news for a couple of months for running away and for ruining a famous Alphas career, so don’t play dumb with me Jared. I highly recommend that you don’t with Sam Ferris because she will have your ass for lunch.”

“I’m not playing dumb,” Jared defended himself.

“Well then if you’re not playing then I feel sorry for you. I’m gonna pretend that you’re not and tell you to have your shit together when you see Sam. Now come on let’s get you cleaned up.”

After a month of five minute showers it felt wonderful to stand under the spray and let some of his worry wash down the drain. He didn’t know what would come out of his meeting with Samantha Ferris but surely it was better than dealing with his father.

Lunch was simple but good, but here he was able to sit down and enjoy it instead of having to find some imaginary dirt to clean.

“So Jared, how are you?” Samantha Ferris asked him an hour later as he sat across from her in the room she called an interview room. He didn’t answer because he thought the question to be rhetorical, instead he studied the room.

The walls he supposed were white at one time and in the middle sat an old table made of metal that was scarred and should have been replaced a long time ago. Because they were in a public are, the walls were in better shape than the ones in his room but not by much. The chair he sat in didn’t match the one Samantha sat in and the only thing they had in common was the fact that the stuffing was coming out. He didn’t usually pay attention to furnishings but his chair was so loose that he wasn’t sure that it would hold him for the duration of their conversation.

“Well?” She demanded when he didn’t respond.

“I don’t know that you want me to say,” He said as he shrugged his shoulders. “I know that you don’t really care, you’re just happy that you caught the runaway Omega.”

“Jared, I’m sorry that you feel that way, but I take the care of any Omega very seriously. I tried with you but you - you didn’t think about anyone but yourself. We even gave you the chance to come home - Jensen pleaded for you to do so to every news outlet that would talk to him, and you didn’t come. Because of your selfishness you’re paying the price, but so is your Alpha.”

“How is Jensen?” Jared softly asked.

“Embarrassed. Hurt. Heartbroken.” She answered truthfully.

“It was never my intention to cause any of that, I… I didn’t realize what he meant to me until it was too late.” 

He explained as he unconsciously touched his stomach.

“Omegas who run don’t usually get second chances, there are some who have been here for years because their Alphas didn’t want to take the chance of them running again. They have had their bonds chemically severed and never looked back, but not yours, he doesn’t want you to suffer after everything you’ve done. At least for now.”

“He’s not going to break our bond?”

“He hasn’t requested it. But we’ll see after your first meeting.”

“Jensen’s here?” Jared asked trying to tamp down the excitement. He couldn’t sense him, but maybe he wasn’t close.

“No, he won’t get to see you for at least a week, this is just a meeting for you to learn what’s expected of you and to get your story of why you ran and why you terminated your pregnancy.” 

“I don’t want to discuss it,” Jared said softly hoping that she would understand.  
When she pursed her lips in anger Jared could tell she didn’t get it, that she didn’t understand. Other than the people there, Omegas like James are the only ones who could understand.

“You don’t get off that easy Jared. You’ve fucked up your life and the lives of those closest to you because you couldn’t cope. You need to get through your head that you’re an Omega and you’re not the same. Until medical science comes up with a way of reversing it, then you’re stuck.” 

“But I haven’t…”

“Quiet!” Samantha barked.

Obeying her command, Jared closed his mouth and unconsciously bared his neck for the Alpha.

“That action right there tells me that you’ve changed. Your Omega responds to a command from an Alpha, so let’s stop fooling ourselves Jared and get down to brass tacks. You need to decide what it is you want. Jensen will be here in a week and I gotta tell you that makes you damned lucky that he even still cares. If you don’t want him then tell him, but if you think that your life sucks then imagine trying to find another Alpha with your track record.” 

He wanted to tell her that he did have an Alpha who wanted him, but then he remembered that Jeff wouldn’t want to claim him and that would make the situation of working for him uneasy. He couldn’t go back to his dad and if he broke his bond there would be no way that he could go back to Sports Related.

But did he want to go back to work now? What he wanted was what he killed. A family, a baby that was a part of both of them but he had to find a way to get Jensen back first.

“Well, Jared?”

“I want Jensen,” he whispered.

“Good,” she smiled and leaned back in her chair. “Let’s work on getting him back and we’ll start by you telling me why you aborted your child.”

“After Jason I didn’t want to be under any Alpha’s thumb, and I wanted Jensen to stop looking, to stop wanting me. It’s terrifying to go from the architect of your own life to suddenly have to be at someone else’s bidding. I wanted to do something so vile that I wouldn’t be wanted; something that would let me just be but that wasn’t the case. So now here I am waiting for someone else to decide my fate while I have no choice.”

“That’s a pretty speech, Jared,” Samantha smiled “but tell me, if Jensen had been the one turned would you have had this enlightenment or would you have had him collared and chipped unable to talk to his family and friends?”  
Heat colored his face because he knew that he would have treated Jensen in the same manner that his father had treated his mother and the thought of that made him sick.

“What do I have to do to go home?” he asked instead of answering her.

Working on getting Jensen back meant working out his time on the Omega Center's farm. If it wasn’t on such a large scale and for such long hours, he would have enjoyed the work. But that’s all he enjoyed there.  
His every move was dictated and then there were classes on how to cook, clean and overall be a good Omega. As though that could be taught in a book. He could only wear the Center appointed sweats and hoodies.  
The cooking classes were put to use because all of the Omegas had to cook their meals, and the meals were assigned by dorms. This week Jared’s dorm was on lunch duty. 

Jensen was due to visit him tomorrow and then he would learn how long he was to stay at the Center. The time was based on Jensen. If he wanted him, then Jensen could take him home after four months, but if Jensen decided to wash his hands of his mate then Jared would spend a year in the Center and he wasn’t sure he’d survive that.  
After a long morning in the fields Jared came inside to shower before heading to the kitchen to help with lunch. When he entered the small room his nose was assaulted by the strong smell of come.

“James?” He asked.

“My mate came today to work on our bonding,” James gave him a little smile. 

“I thought that you didn’t want to be an Omega so why do you seem so happy about her visit?”

“I don’t - didn’t want to be changed, but I have been, Jared. I saw all of the shit you’ve gone through, and unlike you I realize that I can’t change things. Fighting is only going to make me miserable and I don’t want to live like that.”

“So you’re just going to give in and be her bitch?” 

“I’m not hers or anyone’s bitch, but I am hers and fighting it or running away is not going to give me my knot back and is only going to make me miserable. Misery may work for you but not for me. I’ve known Alexis for a long time and I think that we can have a good life. Since this is who I am now I can’t do much about it.”

As Jared worked through the rest of his duties that day he thought about what James and Samantha had said and determined that they were right; he was Omega now and there was nothing he could do to change that.

The more he thought about it the only thing he would change right now was his actions in Florida because had he trusted Jensen and told him the truth then he would be at home with his Alpha right now being spoiled and preparing for his baby.

That night his dreams were different, instead of dreaming about the baby, he had new dreams, it was him and Jensen and a family. There were three children and he was pregnant with a fourth and they were happy. The next morning when he woke he felt like a new person.

He was humming to himself and took extra care to make the state issued sweats look good. After lunch he was led into one of the visiting rooms, and it made him smile. Someone had taken the time to try to make this room look presentable.

The walls here were painted a blinding white and instead of institutional furniture, it resembled more of a lounge. There was a huge brown leather sofa and matching chairs. Oak tables flanked the sofa and the chair and the sofa were separated by a matching coffee table with outdated magazines.

Jared was nervous so he picked up one of the magazines and thumbed through it until he heard a knock before the door opened.

He was smiling until the door opened to admit a grim looking Chris and Steve. 

Jensen opened his eyes and for a moment he forgot. Forgot that finding Jared had proven to be a worse nightmare than not knowing where he was. When Jared was missing, Jared had been perfect, loving and maternal, but apparently that had all been an illusion that had been destroyed five minutes after finding him.

Copious amounts of alcohol helped but when he sobered up, the truth was still there; Jared had killed his baby and Jensen wanted to kill Jared.

That had been his first reaction, but now a week later, he was still angry, but he was worried about Jared as well and that made him angry at himself. Why should he worry about someone who didn’t give two shits about him? He’d tried to drown those feeling in alcohol but even that bottle couldn’t turn his feelings off.   
Mother fucking bond.

It prevented him from dismissing Jared from his life. Today he was supposed to visit him at the Omega Center. It wasn’t the temporary one that he’d been in the first time, this one was a working farm that was an hour away. He couldn’t face Jared just yet, but he didn’t want him to walk into an empty room, so he sent Steve and Chris.  
Chris hadn’t wanted to go because he didn’t want to reassure Jared of anything after what he’d done to Jensen, but Steve talked him into going.

The month that he’d been searching for Jared, Steve and Chris had been his rocks. His family had been incredible, but he didn’t want his family to think badly about his mate so he glossed over what had really happened and made light of the news reports of why Jared was gone. But with Chris and Steve he could tell then the truth. Including telling them that Jared had killed his child.

The couple had just found out that they were pregnant so the news hit them especially hard. The partners at Sports Related knew some of what happened, and Mike told him what happened in Florida, that Jared was going to tell him what happened, he’d just wanted to wait. That was the problem.

Had Jared told him, he wouldn’t have given Jason an audience and there would be no reason for Jason to be in Texas. He’s not blaming Jared for Jason’s actions there was no excuse for that, but he could have helped to prevent it had he trusted Jensen enough and that’s what hurts. One word from Jared and none of this would have happened.

Picking up the bottle of amber liquid in front of him, Jensen poured himself three fingers and tossed the drink back. As he drank the burning liquid his eyes caught the artwork Chris had placed there earlier for Jeff Morgan’s campaign.

Jeff Morgan.

Another son of a bitch who’d tried to take his mate.

After Jeff had told him where to find Jared the older Alpha had explained how Jared had come into his life and explained that Gerald Padalecki was attempting to force his son onto him. Had Jeff been a man without scruples then he would have taken him without a second thought, but Jared turned him down. Jared wanted Jensen.  
Just not his baby.

Those words kept repeating over and over in his head. A part of him wanted him to believe Jeff’s words, but a huge part of him was afraid to. He wanted to drown those words out of his head and signaled the server for another drink, but when she placed it in front of him, those words wouldn’t let him drink it.

Jared was the one who fucked up so why was he the one paying the price.

Leaving the last drink untouched, Jensen paid his bill and left, but couldn’t stomach the thought of going home so he went to Chris and Steve’s apartment.

He told himself it was to see how the visit went, but he couldn’t stay in that house with those memories.

After a couple of knocks, an angry Chris answered the door, “This better be good!” he bellowed but changed his attitude slightly when he saw that it was Jensen standing there. “Jensen,” he greeted in surprise.

Stepping aside Chris let his friend inside and caught him when he stumbled over some invisible object on the floor.

“’M okay,” Jensen slurred as he stepped away from Chris.

Rubbing his eyes Jensen took in the scene before him and noticed that both men were disheveled and Steve was buttoning up his shirt.

Chris somehow managed to look embarrassed and shrugged his shoulders and said, “You know how pregnant Omegas are.”

“No Chris, I don’t,” Jensen reminded him before turning to leave. “But that doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t enjoy your time with your mate.” 

“Are you okay to drive?” Chris asked as Jensen weaved towards the door.

“No, he isn’t,” Steve decided as he moved towards Jensen. When he reached his friend he announced in a tone that brooked no argument from either Alpha, “You’re staying here tonight.”

When he made a feeble protest, Chris shook his head and laughed, “You heard him, you’re not going anywhere.”

“You’re drunk, Jen,” Steve stated the obvious and steered the drunk man to the sofa and gently pushed him down, “when was the last time you ate?”

“Ate with Jeff,” Jensen sadly informed them, “He wants my Jared.”

“Why were you eating with him?” Chris asked with a hint of growl in his voice going protective over his friend. “I know it wasn’t work because the only thing he needs right now is the artwork and I’m working on that.”

“Talked about Jared. I love him,” Jensen confessed wistfully. “Jared not Jeff,” he corrected as though Chris didn’t understand to whom he was referring.

“We know son,” Chris told him confidently.

“What am I going to do?” He asked with a hiccup. “He obiv.. obli… well he doesn’t want me so why can’t I let go?” 

Chris gave a deep sigh and plopped down next to Jensen on the sofa while Steve discreetly left the room, “He wants you Jensen, but he’s scared too. I was mad - am mad at him for what he’s put you through but I have to admit he’s going through his own shit as well.”

“He got to you too,” Jensen grinned before frowning as something occurred to him. He looked at his friend and accused, “You want him too!”

“I promise you Steve is all I want and can handle,” Chris laughed at his drunk friend who was going to be horrified at his behavior when he sobered up. “and after talking to Jared he only wants you. We’ll discuss this more tomorrow, but know that Jared only wants you, he just has trouble telling you.”

What Chris was telling him was important, he was sure of it but his eyes were growing heavy and he couldn’t concentrate. All he wanted to do was sleep. He wasn’t sure why he was fighting it because he always saw Jared in his sleep and the Jared in his dreams was nice and sweet and more importantly, wanted him.

“Where are you creeping off to?” Chris’ voice stopped Jensen in his tracks as he tried to sneak out the door without waking his hosts. “I mean it’s bad enough that your drunk ass cock blocked me, but now you’re just gonna run off?”

“I was just trying to give you your privacy,” Jensen explained as he ran his hand down his face and scratched the stubble on his chin. “I…”

“You let your guard down last night and now you’re embarrassed and want to sneak out like some one night stand rather than stay here with your friends.”

Chris was right, he was embarrassed, but not just about last night. He was fucking embarrassed about everything but leaving was not only about that. He didn’t want to have to stand there and watch Chris and his mate being happy and talk about their baby.

Now that Chris had caught him he was not going to let Jensen leave easily. 

“Go sit while I make some coffee.”

Pursing his lips, Jensen nodded and walked back to the sofa. He loved his coffee but Jared has ruined that for him as well. He spent many mornings going through withdrawal, not having his first cup until he was in the office because the smell of the elixir triggered Jared’s morning sickness. 

Even after Jared was gone he still didn’t have that first cup until he was in the office because he hadn’t wanted to get back in the habit of drinking it at home and have to stop when Jared came back. 

“If you want, you can shower in the guest room and I have something you can wear so you don’t have to put on clothes that smell like booze.”

“I don’t want to be a bother,” Jensen said stiffly.

“Shut the fuck up. You’re family and this is not putting me or Steve out of the way, you idiot.”

“When I feel better we’re going to have a talk about you calling me an idiot,” Jensen laughed.

“Well let’s get you a shower and coffee and let’s talk,” Chris told him and he headed for the kitchen while Jensen moved from the sofa and walked down the hall to the spare bedroom.

He sucked in his breath when he walked into the room because he wasn’t prepared for the changes he found there. He wasn’t sure which of them were doing the work but the spare bedroom was being turned into a nursery and there were baby things everywhere. As if drawn by a magnet, he walked over to the bed to touch them.

There was a crib still in its box and Jensen was sure it was still there because Steve didn’t trust Chris to set it up properly and would call Aldis to help. The items on the bed are what fascinated him, the clothes.

The items were folded neatly and placed into piles and Jensen went through them all. Everything was gender neutral greens and yellows and so tiny that it was a wonder that a person could be this small. The baby would be six months before it shifted for the first time, but until then it would be in it's human form, soft and vulnerable.

As he held a onesie to his face marveling in the softness, he hated Jared at that moment because he didn’t get to do this. Go out and buy things just because and listen to his mate complain because it was too early. When he placed the item back on the bed he realized it was wet from where he’d rubbed in on his face because he was crying and that made him angry.

Rushing towards the bathroom Jensen jumped under the hot spray and cried until he came to a conclusion, he would take Jared back, but on his terms. Gerald Padalecki was in jail and would be for some time, but Jared would be free and under Jensen’s authority and he would make him pay.

Once the tears had stopped, Jensen stepped out of the shower and found that Chris had left a t-shirt and sweats for him on the bed where Jensen had made a mess of the baby things.

Quickly dressing, Jensen rejoined Chris who not only had coffee but toast and eggs as well waiting for him.  
After polishing off breakfast Jensen began to feel a little more human, of course it most likely had more to do with the pot of coffee than the food, but that was splitting hairs. Either way it prepared him for the conversation Chris wanted to have.

“You ready to talk now,” his friend asked as he poured Jensen the last cup of coffee.

“There’s no getting around it, so I guess I am,” Jensen agreed before taking a sip of the hot liquid wishing he could add more than milk to the brew to prepare him for what was about to come.

“I’m pissed at Jared,” Chris admitted. “and even if you take him back I’m not sure I’ll ever trust him not to hurt you again, but I’ll accept him because he’s what you want. I did the same with that redheaded girl you dated our freshman year in college.”

“You got along with her,” Jensen alleged shocked at the admission, “you always joked around with her and made sure she was invited to everything.”

“Nah, I hated her but you loved her and that was good enough for me. She was just a bitch but there is no excusing what Jared did, but if he’s what you want then I’ll be there for you.”

“I.” Jensen didn’t know how to respond.

He remembered the girl, Amber. She was his first serious girlfriend and he thought that she was liked by his friends. They included her in everything the entire year she and Jensen dated, hell Danneel colored her hair the same as Amber and he took that as a sign of them liking her, but it seemed that it was just them being Jensen’s friend.

Knowing that Chris didn’t like Jared shouldn’t have been a surprise, if Steve had behaved in the same manner, Jensen would feel the same.

“How was he?” Jensen asked instead of asking how deeply his friends dislike of his mate went. Now that he was sober he could have this conversation about Jared and decided how he was going to handle the situation.

“Scared. Hurt. Disappointed. Disappointed that you didn’t come to see him, but I explained that you were still dealing with the fallout.”

“Geez!” Jensen swore.

“He understood, but he wanted to see you.”

“He loves you,” Steve spoke from the doorway. “He just wants to see you so that he can explain why he did what he did.”

“Before you spout what you think you know go see him, y’all have a heart to heart before you make any decisions,” Chris implored.

“Okay I’ll go see him.

Samantha Ferris told him that Jensen was going to come visit him, but that’s what she said the last time and when he walked into the visiting room he had found Chris and a very pregnant Steve. During their entire visit all Jared could think about was how the pregnancy was affecting Jensen, how it must hurt.

After the last visit Jared had convinced himself that he was going to ask them not to come again, that if Jensen couldn’t be bothered to come then he didn’t need to send his friends. Friends who hated him.

Chris covered it well but he knew when he was not liked and Chris did not like him, but as he walked towards that room he changed his mind because he would rather have someone close to Jensen than nothing at all. So as he stood outside the door he sucked in a deep breath before turning the knob.

Jensen.

Jensen was here.

As soon as he opened the door the scent that was exclusively Jensen assaulted his nose. It was the same as that first night, a bloody rare steak, with that touch of cinnamon and there was something else this time, there was a bitterness that he knew was anger and he was the cause of that but it still didn’t cover the smell of home.

Jensen stood by the lone window in the room with his back turned to the door. He was dressed casually in faded jeans that cupped his ass nicely, and a dark blue Henley with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. From where Jared stood, he could see that Jensen was in need of a haircut because his normally short spikes were gone and the hair was covering his ears and curled at the back of his neck.

There was no product in in and it looked soft and inviting and Jared’s fingers itched to run through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. 

“Hi, Jensen,” he greeted meekly still standing inside the door.

“Jared,” was all the greeting he received from his mate.

He shouldn’t have expected more than that. He had spent their time together trying to get away from the man, hurting him any way he could. He hadn’t even let their bond fully form. He had caused this beautiful man before him nothing but pain yet here he was making sure that he was okay.

It wasn’t going to be easy, but if Jensen allowed him back in his life then he was going to be the Omega Jensen wanted him to be because he owed him that.

“Sit Jared,” Jensen demanded from his position by the window. 

Not once did Jensen turn around to face Jared and that hurt but it was what he deserved. Now witnessing the coldness from his Alpha Jared realized how he misjudged his mate. He only turned around when he heard the whoosh from Jared’s chair as he sat down.

The silence was horrible. He’d rather Jensen yell and scream; that he could deal with but the long silence was horrible. They had been in the room for ten minutes and other than the stilted greeting, no words had been exchanged. 

“I’ve spoken to Sam,” Jensen broke the silence. “She has told me that you will have to be here for at least four months - given your past behavior that can’t be avoided. After four months then everything is going to be based on me and if I want you back.”

The statement gave Jared the opening he’d been looking for.

“I know that it will be hard, but I’m hoping that you can forgive me,” Jared sniffled. He was going to continue but Jensen interrupted.

“I can forgive you Jared but I don’t think I’ll ever forget. I know I’ll never forget. Right now things are still fresh and it hurts so fucking bad that I can’t breathe. During those times I have to get away and there’s no getting around that. I’ve been burying my feelings with alcohol and I can’t keep that up.”

Jared sat there listening to Jensen speak and he wanted to kill himself because he caused his mate this much pain. He wished that he could find the magic words to ease Jensen’s pain but he felt that if he tried, it would only make the situation worse.

All he could do was swipe at his tears and nod his understanding.

“Had we not been bonded, there’s no way I would have even tried to forgive you. I would have left you here to rot; but we are and I couldn’t. Understand?”

“Yeah,” Jared breathed more so than actually formulating the word.

“I also need you to understand that there are no more chances,” Jensen told him in a voice so hard it could cut steel. “I need you to understand that if you run again, I will wash my hands of you and never look back. If Jeff wants you I’ll personally deliver you to him.”  
Nodding vigorously, Jared readily agreed, “I’ll make it up to you Jensen.”

“I know you will,” he said finally turning around, “Dr. Pinkett seems to think that you’re sterile despite his attempt not to fill your request, but my wolf says different. You said that you’ll make up for your transgressions, you’ll start by giving me another child.”


	14. Chapter 14

It was a Thursday when Jared was released from the Omega Center.

Despite the day prior having been 95 degrees, the day was raining and 65 degrees. It was as though the universe was sad about what he was going home too. His once happy and outgoing Alpha was now sullen and withdrawn and that ate Jared up inside. There had to be a way to fix what he had broken.

The drive home from the center was just like the first time, quiet except this time Jensen was the one silently fuming. That wasn’t a surprise for Jared, he knew that he was responsible but the familiarity of home would give him more confidence in slaking that anger. Once there he could show Jensen how he had changed, that while he wasn’t a perfect Omega he was better than the one who’d run all those months before.

When the car came to a stop in the driveway, Jensen was out and at the front door as soon as the car stopped, he didn’t even reach for Jared’s bag. However, happy to be home Jared took his time. After months of being away it was both happy and scary being back home. The last time he was there was not the most pleasant of memories, but he’d had counseling while at the Omega Center that he was sure would help him deal with any feelings that arose from the attack.

Unable to sit there any longer Jared reached over the seat and retrieved his duffel and exited the car to head inside.

“Jared?” a voice asked from the driveway next door.

Just like the first day he and Jensen came home, his neighbor Moira was in her yard pruning flowers.  
Dropping the bouquet she’d gathered from her garden, Moira crossed the property line and came to give him a hug, “I’m so glad to see that you’re back home and that you’re okay.”

He flinched when she hugged him, and he hoped that she didn’t think that he didn’t appreciate her welcome, it’s just that her hand rubbed across the spot where he had been chipped that morning and it was still a little sore. 

The microchip was another of Samantha’s stipulations on Jared’s release but at least it wasn’t a collar.  
He had thought that Jensen would intervene on his behalf and stop them from chipping him like a dog, but he had used up all of his favors with his mate so he let them chip him without protest. 

To prevent her from thinking that, Jared stepped back and gave her a quick smile letting her know that the concern was welcome.

“It’s good to be home, Moira, but I’m a little tired maybe we can catch up later in the week.”

Her agreement made his smile even wider. He would have to be careful when he talked to her because she was an Omega and he had been rude to her on more than one occasion, but he’d deal with her later. Right now he just wanted to relax in his own home.

Walking through the front door Jared gave a sigh of relief at being home but he dropped his bag when he noticed the room. All of the modern pieces, the chrome and glass had been replaced with furniture that looked homey. Gone were that stark white walls, they were now painted a sage green and other earthen colors. All of the pieces that he and Gen had carefully chosen are gone, but he didn’t miss them. This felt like home.

It was as though Hugh Hefner had moved out and Joe the Plumber had moved in.

“You… changed everything,” Jared chose his words carefully.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jensen responded, “You didn’t want to be here so I didn’t think that it mattered so I changed to something more livable.”

“Well it is my money that’s paying so I’d kind of liked a voice in the furnishing.” Jared momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be a more docile Omega.

“Had you taken the time to talk to me instead of plotting to run at every chance, then you would know that I have my own money so I could and did do this without a dime from you The look at me I’m rich furniture you had, 

I let Genevieve take what she wanted and the rest I donated. It felt like I was living in a fucking art installation and I got tired of living in a place where I was scared to touch anything, and besides it wasn’t kid friendly.” 

The retort of not that it matters now was left unsaid but it was as though Jensen screamed the words. Because he had no defense, Jared deflated. He had to pick his fights and this was not one. Picking up his bag, Jared headed towards the stairs.

“You’re in the guest room at the end of the hall,” Jensen told him before his foot hit the first stair.

“Why?” Jared almost cried. The room was small, barely bigger than the one he’d shared at the Omega Center. He’d been looking forward to having room to move, but apparently that wasn’t going to happen.

“Because I’m the Alpha and I said so,” Jensen said before heading towards the front door. “before you get settled in, I noticed that there is a trail connected to the park. I. I know that you’ve been cooped up for months without being able to run so I thought that we should do that before I head back to the office.”

“Okay,” Jared nodded before turning to place his bag in the room Jensen had exiled him to. He had barely placed his foot on the first step before Jensen was doing something on his phone and that made Jared sad. He would have liked to think that Jensen had missed him so much that he couldn’t take his eyes off of him, but that’s something else Jared would have to work on.

There was a time when it was acceptable for wolves to walk around in public, but not so much now. It was only acceptable for pups and the elderly to walk around in their wolf form, so even though the park was close, Jensen drove them to the park.

 

At the beginning of the trail there were lockers to place their clothes so they wouldn’t get wet in the event of bad weather. It’s all so civilized now, Jared remembered his grandfather telling Jared and his siblings when he told them stories of his childhood. “We used to walk around in our wolf forms and no one said a thing, but times have changed.”

Once they disrobed Jensen watched as Jared changed before he did the same. That was a holdover from the old times that his grandfather loved so much. The Alpha let the Omega shift first in the event of their being an enemy nearby.

Jensen’s wolf was beautiful; white with red spots, and what surprised Jared was how huge he was. Jared had assumed that because his human side was small so was his wolf but he was wrong.   
Next to Jensen, Jared felt that his chocolate wolf was boring, but when Jensen nudged him to play, his self-derision was pushed aside as they began to run. 

After the months of being cooped up this was heaven and what was even better was the way that Jensen’s wolf let him be more playful. They ducked and dodged behind trees and at one point Jensen tackled him and they wrestled.   
Their play was stopped when they heard a rustling under a nearby bush. Protecting his mate, Jensen jumped ahead of Jared to investigate, only to find a little rabbit. Now they had a new interest; chasing the rabbit.

Jared didn’t know that something so small could move that fast but it did until Jensen finally caught up with it. He didn’t kill it, instead he placed it at Jared’s front paws letting him decide what the poor thing’s outcome would be. 

Having just been released from a cell, Jared decided to let the rabbit run free. He thought that Jensen would be angry with his decision, but when his mate came and licked his snout, Jared knew that he had pleased his mate.  
After letting the rabbit go, the pair continued their romp in the woods until they were both tired and found a nice little spot of soft grass at the foot of a huge oak tree, curled around one another and fell asleep.

When they woke Jared wasn’t sure what time it was but he knew that it was time for them to go. They ran back to the lockers and retrieved their clothes before Jensen drove them home.

Once at the house they went to their separate rooms and showered, and Jared who was back downstairs first had begun to make then a late lunch, but Jensen ruined things by saying, “I have a meeting this afternoon, I’ll be back around six, have dinner ready.”

With that command Jensen was gone. Jared thought about defying the order but as he unpacked the few things he wanted to keep from his time at the Center, he thought about Jensen’s demeanor and knew that if he did, it wouldn’t end well for him.

Instead of going outside on the deck and enjoy the freedom of being able to go outside when he wanted, Jared lay down on his bed and cried himself to sleep.  
Dinner was ready at six, Jensen wasn’t.

In fact, he didn’t make it home until eight and when he did come home, he didn’t eat. He went into the office from the kitchen and stayed there until late. He didn’t bother to speak to Jared until the next morning when he woke him to prepare breakfast.

Breakfast was on the table when Jensen entered the kitchen. He sat down to eat and stopped the forkful of eggs, and complained, “There’s no coffee.”

“I didn’t make it because it makes me sick,” Jared explained.

“It doesn’t make me sick, coffee please,” Jensen asked in a tone that brooked no argument.

Hoping that Jensen would change his mind Jared sat there for a moment, but as the Alpha continued to eat not once looking at Jared. Slowly he pushed away from the table and started the brew. When the smell of the coffee wafted into his nose, Jared’s stomach began to protest and he began to heave.

There was no reason for the coffee to make him ill and he thought that it was sense memory from when he was pregnant and it will eventually go away, but if he were being honest, he would call it what it really was, guilt.  
Swallowing the bile, Jared prepared the coffee and when he placed a steaming cup next to Jensen, Jared felt as though he’d accomplished a miracle that he did it without throwing up. He’d also expected Jensen to say thank you for the beverage but the Alpha didn’t look up from his meal.

The silence was broken when Jensen stood to leave and only then to give the same order as the night before order, “I’ll be home around six, so have dinner ready.”

And then he was gone.

Jared wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with himself, especially after he’d spent his days working at the Omega Center’s farm. The house was clean and there was nothing for him to do. Instead of spending it indoors, Jared grabbed a book and went out onto the deck to enjoy the sunny day.

At four he went inside to prepare dinner to have it ready at six, but today was no different and once again Jensen didn’t arrive on time. This time he came in even later, around eleven smelling like beer and another Omega.

What was he supposed to make of that?

He wanted to ask who were you with because the scent was not from any Omega that Jared knew and it scared him. Was Jensen going to bring in another Omega or just get rid of him? Bringing in another Omega wasn’t as popular as it had been twenty years ago but it still wasn’t unheard of.

He’d been back a day and he was already being replaced.

Jensen’s friend Chris didn’t bite his tongue when he came to visit him while he was in the Center. He didn’t yell or scream but he did make it known that he wished Jensen would choose another Omega, now Jared wondered if he had introduced Jensen to his replacement.

As Jensen climbed the stairs to his room, Jared watched in horror thinking that he wasn’t even given a chance to make things right.

Keeping in mind that Jensen was going to be hung over, Jared quietly made his way into the master suite and placed a couple of aspirin and a glass of water to help with the hangover.

While Jensen slept off the night before Jared cleaned an already clean house and prepared a breakfast that was more than he could eat, and when Jensen finally stumbled down the stairs a little after one, Jared was making sandwiches for the two of them. 

It was another meal eaten in silence.

After wolfing down the meal, Jensen spoke, “We need to talk.”

Jared agreed they did need to talk but after smelling another Omega on his mate last night, Jared was afraid of what the talk would mean for him; replaced or pushed aside either would hurt. So instead of asking Jensen what he wanted to discuss, Jared took his time clearing away the dishes from lunch.

“If you wipe that spot any longer, you’re going to rub a hole in the counter,” Jensen’s amused voice cut through the tension filled silence.

A smile ghosted across Jared’s lips at Jensen’s joke. He knew that it was just an aberration but it was nice to hear. Placing the sponge in the sink he walked back over to his seat across from Jensen to wait out his fate.  
Jensen was no longer smiling when Jared sat down nor did he speak, so Jared asked timidly, “What are we going to talk about?” 

“The new roles that you’ve forced upon us, but before we do I have to ask Jared why did you agree to come back when you knew that I was going to be angry with you?”

“While I was away I learned that I was a shitty son and an even worse Omega,” Jared told Jensen. At seeing the confusion on his mate’s face he explained further. “I learned that my mother was a soulmate to another Alpha, but my father stole her. Instead of doing the right thing and giving her back to her soulmate, he made her life miserable and taught me to show her and all Omegas disrespect as well. My mother killed herself because she was unhappy, and if I had mated with Jeff or stayed with my father, I would have suffered the same fate.”

“Self-preservation,” Jensen oversimplified.

“It’s more than that,” Jared shook his head and tried to make him understand. “That last night in Florida, I wanted us to make this work, I was going to stop fighting. But then Jason happened.”

“If you had told me what Jason was doing in Florida, he wouldn’t have gotten within a foot of you here, but you had no faith in me as your Alpha. Instead of calling me when he attacked you here you ran and killed my child.”

“I’m sorry,” Jared ducked his head and whispered.

“I don’t want to hear that you’re sorry!” Jensen exploded in a rage. “I talked to that doctor and I know that this was what you chose not something your father forced on you especially since you asked him to sterilize you. I would have taken my child and you could have gone to hell as far as I’m concerned.”

“So where do we go from here?” Jared asked.

“We’re going to cement this bond and you’re not going to fight it because if you do anything that even seems like you’re fighting what I want, then Sam can have you.”

That made Jared tremble because he knew that that meant sex. While he wanted Jensen he wasn’t sure if he wanted him while he was still this angry with him. His head was fighting but his Omega wanted to please his Alpha and stop him from being angry and being sent away.

Without thinking Jared got up from his seat and knelt at Jensen’s side showing his neck in submission. When   
Jensen didn’t respond, Jared whined a plea to have his Alpha acknowledge his offer. He was about to beg again when he was suddenly pulled forward and Jensen licked a stripe down Jared's neck before suckling, letting his tongue slide across the mark from their mating.

“Please,” Jared begged with words this time. He wanted Jensen to bite him again, to claim him with his permission and knowledge, but he was pushed away.

Not sure why Jensen wouldn’t bite him, all Jared felt was rejection and he remembered the smell of an unfamiliar Omega on his Alpha and there was no way that Jared was going to let Jensen go without a fight, so when he was pushed down on his knees, he settled between Jensen’s spread legs and pressed his cheek into Jensen’s crotch.

He’d been so caught up in being rejected that Jared missed the overwhelming scent of pheromones Jensen was releasing.

His Alpha might be entertaining the idea of a new Omega but he wanted Jared.

Lowering his head Jared mouthed the outline of Jensen’s hard cock through his pants. When Jensen’s hands grasped Jared’s shoulders, Jared thought that he was going to push him away but he was holding on. Encouraged, Jared sat up a little to gain access to the zipper, but Jensen held him in place.

“’S okay,” Jared reassured Jensen “Wanna taste you.”

“No,” Jensen pushed him aside and stood up.

“No?” Jared choked out.

That confused him. He could scent that Jensen wanted him and his hard cock told him that Jensen wanted him so why was he pushing him away. 

“You are not going to use sex as a way to get out of this conversation,” Jensen said breathing heavily. “I need to tell you what I expect of you, and yes that will include sex whether or not you are in heat.”  
Jared’s face burned with embarrassment and he could feel the heat in his ears.

“I thought that was what you wanted,” Jared muttered. “You said that we needed to cement our bond…”

“We are but I didn’t mean right at this moment and to be honest I thought that you would put up more of a fight.”  
Jared had to response to Jensen’s statement, because if he were the Alpha he’d feel the same way, so he went back to his chair and waited for Jensen to speak.

“You’re not going back to work,” was Jensen’s first edict.

“Why not?” Jared asked. “I was good at my job. It’s a far cry from what I wanted but it kept me from going crazy.”

“Because I don’t think you deserve to work. The Omegas who are working there put a lot of effort into showing that Omegas should be allowed to work, but your actions jeopardized that. We were labeled as the company with the emotional Omegas and lost a lot of business. We are still trying to live down our association with you so we have to think of everyone, not just you. So you’ll have to find another way to preserve your sanity.” 

Jared wanted to scream that it wasn’t fair, that Jason attacked him but had he still been an Alpha he would have blamed the Omega as well. He would have been the loudest, telling anyone who would listen that the Omega probably flaunted his body sending out pheromones to drive an Alpha mad.

He was going to suck it up because he didn’t want to be the reason Sports Minded had to close their doors because there were a lot of people who depended on the company to support their families, so he bit his tongue and listened to what Jensen had to say.

“You shouldn’t worry about working because you’ll be too busy with a baby.”  
Jared sat back dumbstruck, that was what his life was going to be now, a broodmare? Surely Jensen understood that he needed more in his life than being stuck in a house with babies.

“Will I… eventually be able to go back to work?” Jared asked hesitantly.

“I don’t know,” Jensen shrugged his shoulders but didn’t elaborate.

The look in Jensen’s eyes prevented him from questioning the decision, this was something he was going to have to earn. Until Jensen mentioned the effect his running had on the business, Jared realized that he hadn’t thought about anyone but himself. Their little company had been growing, but Lehne and others like him could take all of their clients causing his friends to lose everything they’d worked for.

Had he subconsciously tried to do that? Ruin the business that he could no longer be a part of. He had known that the incident with Jason would be big news but had he not run there would have not been anything to hurt his reputation or the business. 

“I.” Jared started but remembering how angry Jensen was the last time he apologized, he stopped the apology before the words slipped from his mouth.

Sorry wasn’t going to make things better between them but that was all he had to offer. He was going to have to find a way to make things up to Jensen but right now he would take any punishment that Jensen was going to mete out.

“Your friends want to make sure that you’re okay, so we’ll have them over tomorrow, just the guys from work and Aldis and Danneel. We’ll go shopping this afternoon and oh,” Jensen disappeared down the hall to the little office and while he was gone he looked around the room until he settled to the refrigerator.

While Jensen changed everything in the house he didn’t change the appliances, but why would he. Jared wasn’t there to tell him how Jason bent him over the counter next to the unit and attempted to rape him. Before he could hyperventilate, Jensen was back with something in his hand.

“This is your new phone,” he told Jared as he slid the device across the table towards him. “All the numbers you need are already programmed in. Samantha said that you’d become close to an Omega called James. His Alpha gave permission for you to contact him if you wish.” 

“Thank you,” Jared choked out past the lump in his throat.

As Jensen had promised, they went shopping but the rest of the day they spent around the house watching movies. He knew that Jensen didn’t want to be there, a fact made evident by the way his fucking mate put space between them as he sat on the other end of the sofa.

At the end of the second movie, Jensen called it a night, but Jared didn’t want to go into that small bedroom by himself so he stayed up a little longer under the guise of watching another movie. That didn’t last long so finally giving up, Jared turned off the television and slowly made his way to bed.

He walked into that small room at the end of the hall sat on the bed to remove his shoes and socks and sat there looking around the room and thought that this was not where he wanted to be, he didn’t want to humiliate himself to end up sleeping alone, so making up his mind, Jared stood up and walked down the hall to the master suite.   
Gathering his nerves, Jared knocked on the door and waited. 

“Yes Jared,” was Jensen’s exasperated greeting. He was standing there dressed in boxer brief’s and the sight made Jared’s throat go dry. Jensen was a small man but he had a beautiful body that made Jared want to reach out and run his fingers down the six pack and find his favorite freckle at the corner of Jensen’s right hip.

“May I come in?” He asked softly, scared that he was going to be turned down but then he caught Jensen’s slight scent of arousal and it made him bolder.

“If you come in my room Jared, there’s only one way for it to end,” Jensen promised.

“I know.”

Stepping aside Jensen opened the door and let Jared enter.

Once Jared was inside the room Jensen turned and faced his Omega, “Why are you here Jared?” he asked in a bored voice.  
The uninterested tone of Jensen’s voice made Jared lose some of the bravado he’d gained and now he wasn’t so sure that he could go through with his seduction. He was used to Jensen barely being able to keep his hands to himself but this disinterested man who stood before him now rattled him.

“Well?” Jensen asked when Jared fidgeted a little too long.

“I was on suppressants while I was at the Center, but I’m not any longer. I don’t know when my heat will start, but I want to come to you of my own free will not because I’m delirious with want. I want you to know that I’m with you because I want to be not because my body forces me to see you out.” 

Nodding his head Jensen walked past Jared and walked to the bed and sat down, “This is your show, make me believe that you want me.”

Watching as Jensen sat on the bed waiting for him to do something, Jared panicked unsure of what to do, but then he placed himself in Jensen’s position and remembered what girls did for him and he remembered what a turn on a striptease was for him.

With fingers that trembled Jared began to unbutton his shirt and sent a silent thank you to Gen because he never appreciated how hard this was for a person to do. Especially when their lover was staring at you with a look of utter boredom on his face.

Finally! The buttons were all undone but he might seriously write the shirt manufacture and suggest less buttons on a button down. To lighten the mood, Jared threw the shirt at Jensen and it landed on his face and he quickly tossed it aside.

Closing his eyes and dancing to music in his head, Jared next teased with the wife beater he wore. He lifted it up on one side giving Jensen a peek at his stomach before pulling it down and repeating the moves with the other side of the shirt. Holding his breath, Jared reached for the hem and pulled the t-shirt over his head and opened his eyes in surprise when he heard a gasp from Jensen.

This time when he looked at Jensen gone was the bored uninterested man, now his green eyes were dark and hooded. Just to be sure that he wasn’t mistaken Jared sniffed and the scents that hit his nose spurred him on. Jensen wanted him and that was enough for now.

Really making a show of it, Jared caught Jensen’s eyes and stared at his Alpha as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them over his hips. He thought about pulling his boxers down but he wanted to work Jensen up some more.

He didn’t realize how awkward it was to remove pants and still look sexy but he must have achieved it because Jensen was now visibly trying to restrain himself and not move from the bed. Part of the problem was Jared was having a hard time as well. He wanted to put an end to the farce of a striptease and jump Jensen.

He was hard and leaking slick and wanted nothing more than to walk over to the bed and ride his mate, and then he realized that he could do exactly that. Quickly divesting himself of his boxers Jared walked to the bed and stood in front of Jensen the tension between them making him unsure of his next move.

As he was trying to figure out his next move, Jensen reached out and helped him, leaning forward and ran his tongue over the swollen mushroom head. The feel of Jensen’s tongue sent a heatwave through Jared’s body making him weak so Jared placed his hands on Jensen’s shoulders to steady himself. Seeing how Jared reacted Jensen took Jared’s cock into his mouth and swallowed him down to the root. 

Since the change, Jared’s body has changed as well. The thick muscles were now smaller leaving him with less body mass, but other things shrank as well. Like his cock and balls, but right now it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but the way Jensen was worshiping his dick made him feel like the most beautiful person alive. 

Jared felt his eyes roll in the back of his head as Jensen’s tongue flatten along the underside of his cock and slide from the tip to the root and back again. This is what he’s been wanting, this connection with Jensen. As long as he was in that tiny room down the hall they would never form the bond they needed to, so this was wonderful.

And it felt great.

Jensen pulls off Jared and began to pump his dick with his hand while his wicked mouth traveled further down and began to suckle his balls. As he concentrates on his balls his hand slows down on the hand job and it’s almost like a tease, but Jared’s not sure if he wants to call attention to it because he loved what Jensen’s mouth was doing.

The teasing stopped as Jensen tried to get his head further back behind Jared’s balls. He was able to get to his perineum, but even with their limited bond, Jared could feel his mate’s frustration. He tried to spread his legs to give Jensen more room, but with a frustrated growl, in one swift motion, Jensen stood up and manhandled Jared until he was on the bed face down and ass up.

There was barely time to take in the new position as Jensen crawled between Jared’s spread legs, pulled his slick cheeks apart to reveal his prize, that beautiful pink pucker. Before Jared could catch his breath Jensen’s tongue was breaching the tight muscle wringing a high pitched whine from his throat.

The skill of Jensen’s tongue had Jared pushing back trying to get it in deeper, and even though he knew it couldn’t he tried to get it to stroke his prostate. Jensen took pity on his mate and added a finger alongside his questing tongue and put Jared out of his misery.

Forgetting his long ago claim that he never would, Jared began to beg, “Fuck me please, Alpha.”

Suddenly both the finger and the tongue were gone and instead of fucking him as Jared begged, Jensen stepped off the bed, and Jared whined at the loss. Not caring how weak it made him sound, Jared turned to beg Jensen again, but he saw that the man was removing boxers and was soon back on the bed and lining up to Jared’s hole and sank in until they were skin on skin.

Had Jared not been so out of his mind with lust, then he would have appreciated Jensen letting his body get used to the intrusion, but he needed him to move. He wanted to feel that delicious friction and the drag of Jensen’s cock head against that small bundle of nerves.

“Please Alpha, move!”

And he did. It had been so long for them that Jared wasn’t surprised when after a couple of strokes he felt   
Jensen’s knot catching on his rim and was soon buried in him. The shallow thrusts had the knot pressed up against his prostate and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

As his thrusts became slower because of them being tied, Jensen leaned forward and covered Jared’s back. With him being so much shorter that was hard but he managed to reach the juncture of Jared neck and shoulder to lick on his claim mark.

“Come for me Jared,” Jensen whispered and with that command Jared’s world exploded. Without a touch to his cock he came and clamped down hard on Jensen’s who came a few short strokes later. As Jensen filled Jared with his come, he licked the claim mark and bit down until he tasted blood and Jared’s spent dick twitched and tried to get hard before the aftershocks of his orgasm worked through his body.

As they lay there spent and tied to one another, Jared felt Jensen pull the covers around them before he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning it was Jensen who initiated their coupling by urging Jared to ride him and this was one time he didn’t put up a fight. This was one way the pair of them had always gotten along and it was something he could give Jensen so when he guided that thick cock up his channel, he could pretend that they were happy.

The pair spent most of the day in bed, but they were having company so they eventually had to get up, when suddenly a wave of sadness came over Jared that it stopped him in his tracks. Scared he turned to Jensen who was trying to wipe a tear from his eye unnoticed and he realized what this feeling was. 

Their bond.

This time Jared didn’t fight the bond and let it develop and he could feel the sadness coming from Jensen and it broke his heart.

What to say when you’ve caused someone this much pain? Now he understood why Jensen was so angry when Jared kept saying that he was sorry. Sorry didn’t repair a pain so profound that it threatened to take his breath away.  
The two of them worked together in the kitchen preparing for their guests and Jared was looking forward to the company. During the entire time they prepared the food, Jensen barely spoke to him but Jared didn’t expect him too. Well maybe a little, especially after last night.

When the doorbell rang later that afternoon, Jared was excited because he missed his friends and he needed to repair the damage he’d caused there as well.

Jensen answered the door and in walked Steve and Chris, Danneel, Aldis and a pretty Omega that a quick sniff told Jared that she was Aldis’ mate. Even though he’d not met her before her scent smelled familiar. He couldn’t place it but he knew that it would come to him later. He pushed that aside and waited for his friends to come to the party, but as the night progressed it appeared that they hadn’t been invited.

As the evening advanced, Jared saw this for what it was, a threat. Jensen’s friends were here not because Jensen had wanted to socialize, but because they wanted to warn Jared not to hurt their friend again. He could understand that he’d do the same for his friends so he just suffered through the evening.

To ease Jensen’s friends worries Jared became the Omega his mother was, when Jensen’s beer was empty Jared replaced it. Not once did Jensen get his own food because Jared did everything but feed it to his mate, and at the end of the evening when they sat around talking, Jared sat at Jensen’s feet.

By the time everyone said their goodbyes Jared had done his part and convinced Jensen’s friends that all was well in the Ackles household.

Jensen must have been pleased with the performance because when the last guest had left, he locked up bent Jared over the sofa in the den and fucked Jared hard and fast before taking him to bed and tying them together.

It was a good night.

The next few weeks were more of the same, Jensen goes to works leaving Jared in the house to entertain himself. The one thing that changed was that Jensen talked to him a little more outside of the bed.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved when Jensen’s deep voice went all Texas and called him darling and sweetheart, and told him he was doing so good, but it was only in bed. Jared wanted those compliments and endearments outside the bedroom as well.

Granted the conversation in the kitchen was pass me this or telling Jared what temperature something needed to cook on, it was better than the silence from before. Jensen talked to him and Jared counted that as a win.

Mondays always came too fast but it started the same as the weekend, Jared prepared breakfast for Jensen and they ate in partial silence. But at least now Jensen was telling him goodbye when he left. You’d think that with as much as they fucked the past weekend it would garner him more conversation but apparently he didn’t.

He piddled around the house but there was nothing for him to do so he decided to go outside just because he could. He was out on the deck for five minutes when he heard his name being called.

“Jared,” Moira called from the fence. “How are you today?”

“Great,” he replied happy to have someone to talk to.

“I’m about to take a walk how would you like to come with.”

Suddenly that seemed like a great idea. It would give him time with someone who hopefully wouldn’t judge him and it would get him out of the house.

“I’d love to join you. Let me grab my keys and I’ll join you.”

The first few minutes of the walk was quiet, but finally Jared turned to her and said, “Just ask what you want to ask and that way we can get past the awkwardness.”

Moira blushed at Jared’s statement.

“I’m sorry it’s just that… well, you weren’t very nice before you were changed and to be honest I was surprised that you agreed to go on this walk. I don’t know why you were sent to the Omega Center, but you seemed to have changed. If you need help adjusting or with anything else, then I’ll help you if you’d like.”

Her words shouldn’t have surprised Jared but they did. It seems that he was a grade a dick to every Omega he’d ever crossed paths with yet they were all willing to forgive him and accept him into their fold. Had his father not skewed his vision of Omegas, then he most likely would be mated to one now, but then he wouldn’t have Jensen. He’d rather have Jensen.

The walk was nice, they ended up at the local park. Jared had run here many times but he had never taken the time to enjoy the park as he was right now. He and Moira were exchanging cupcake recipes when his phone rang.  
He was surprised when the caller id showed Jensen’s name.

“Where are you?” Jensen demanded as a greeting.

“In - in the park with Moira,” Jared stuttered as he felt his mates anger and fear over the lines. “Why?”

“You have gone past the mile allowed by the Omega center and your chip is sending off alarms that you are running!”

“’M not doing anything wrong, here talk to Moira,” Jared sniffed before passing the phone over to his friend.  
He listened as she and Jensen talked for a few minutes before she grabbed his arm and physically turned Jared back toward their homes.

“Wait!” Jared exclaimed as he pulled free of her and snatched his phone from her ear and yelled, “I’m not doing anything wrong, Jensen. We’re just walking in the park.”

“Well it seems that the park is outside the mile perimeter that was set for you at the Center and if you don’t get back into that perimeter so I can enter my code to disengage the alarm then there will be someone from the center coming to take you back. It’s your choice Jared, stand your ground or walk back to safety.”

“Come on, Jared,” Moira pleaded trying to guide him back along the path they’d just walked.

“Okay,” he said to both of them.

“Don’t hang up,” Jensen told him. “Stay on the line so I can tell you know when the alarms have stopped.”

Following his friend's lead Jared turned and walked back towards home, and as he walked he could hear that infernal beeping sound, and it seemed the faster he walked the louder it became, but he continued to walk faster. Moira was having trouble keeping up with his long strides and he could hear her huffing in the background but he couldn’t afford to wait for her.

If the Omega center caught up with him he went back for God knows how long and she would go as a visitor.  
“Jared, stop!” Jensen barked into his ear and he responded to his Alpha’s command and stopped. “Now I can enter my code. Take note of where you are and know that unless I’m with you can’t go past this point.”

Pointer and Retriever. Clever, but those were the names of the streets. And would be forever etched into his brain. Just as the annoying beeps stopped in the background a van bearing the marks of the Omega Center drove past him.

The driver caught his eyes, did a U-turn and drove up to Jared and Moira.

“Omega you need to come with me,” the driver ordered. “You’re past your perimeter.”

“No I’m not,” Jared told him as forcefully as he could. “Check your app or whatever it is you need to check.”

“I have O, and you are going to come with me.”

“He’s inside the perimeter,” Moira told him tearfully.

“Quiet or you’ll come too,” the driver told her.

“Jared! Jared!” he heard Jensen yelling so Jared slowly put the phone to his ear.

“Let me speak to that son of a bitch!”

“My Alpha wants to speak to you,” Jared’s trembling voice matched the trembling in his hands as he gave the driver his phone.

He’s not sure what Jensen said to the man but all he could hear was Yes Alpha, of course Alpha, sorry Alpha before giving Jared his phone back.

“You need to be careful of your perimeters and make sure you’re within the boundaries. Y’all have a good day,” he stated tersely before getting back into the van and drive away leaving Jared and Moira standing there in disbelief.

“Jensen?” Jared asked as he watched the van drive away, a part of him terrified that it will turn around and come back for him.

“It’s okay, Jared. The driver was being a dick because he didn’t get to take you back.”

“Are you sure? He's not coming back is he?”

“’M sure, baby he's not going to bother you again. You and Moira go home and you relax. Don’t worry about dinner, I’ll order in.”

Ending the phone call Jared and Moira walked back to their homes, but Moira carried the conversation because all Jared could think about was the fact that Jensen had called him baby. 

Preparing dinner was one of Jared’s ways to keep busy so he didn’t know what to do with himself as he waited for Jensen to come home. He finally settled on reading a book on the deck. There’s where he was, fast asleep when Jensen came home.  
“Hey sleepyhead ready to order dinner?” an amused voice woke him.

Stretching, Jared smiled back and reached out a hand for Jensen to help him up. “Yeah I am. What do you have a taste for?”

“Beef,” Jensen smiled as he looked at Jared from head to toe.

They settled on hamburgers after Jensen made love - not fucked - honest to goodness made love to Jared and now they were cuddled up on the sofa watching a movie that both were too sated to follow.

Things got even better after that - their conversations went past the monotone one syllable answers and even full sentences and during the middle of the week, Jared received visitors.

The doorbell rang in the middle of the day so Jared thought it was a salesman. He was so bored that he was willing to let the man complete his demonstration before telling him no, but to his surprise it wasn’t a salesman, it was Mike, Matt and Katie.

A very pregnant Katie.

“Hi,” she greeted him shyly before thrusting a cake box at him and asking, “may we come in?”

“Of course,” he took the box and stepped aside letting the three enter.

Each of them were bearing gifts. Katie remembering his sweet tooth gave him a Chantilly cake from his favorite bakery, Mike gave him the biggest fruit basket he had ever seen and Matt bore an Amazon gift card to purchase books for his e-reader.

“We waited until Jensen said it was okay to come visit,” Mike explained “or we would have been here sooner.”

“Yeah, you know how Alphas are when they’re being all protective,” Katie seconded as she rubbed her stomach.  
Jared’s eyes followed her movements and for a moment he swore he felt movement in own stomach, but he knew that wasn’t true. He and Katie still weren’t on the best of terms before he left Jensen and he wondered if she was here to gloat, but her next words quickly dispelled that notion.

“If you want, I can leave, Jared,” she softly told him. “I can’t imagine how it feels to lose your baby and I don’t want to upset you, so if you want I’ll leave.”

Before he could stop the tears from flowing or answer her, there was a knock on the door and Mike walked past his immobile body and answered it. It was Chad.

“Hey buddy,” his old friend greeted. “I know that this was a moment for them to come visit but I couldn’t just leave without speaking and to see how you were doing.”

“Fine.” Jared sniffed. “I’m doing just fine. Better now that you’re here. I’ve missed you Chad.”

“Do you guys mind if I stay?” Chad asked the group.

“Fuck,” Mike replied. “That’s going to stop our trash talk about Alphas.”

“What are you doing with yourself all day?” Chad asked “I remember how you couldn’t sit still for like two seconds and now you’ve got all of this time on your hands. How do you keep from going stir crazy?”

Jared just shrugged his shoulders. “Some days are better than others but I have my neighbor and my books I’m okay.” To change the subject Jared decided that they should eat the cake Katie brought along with her. “Let me get some plates and some coffee and we can tear into this baby.”

Making his way to the kitchen Jared focused on what he was doing and reached for the Earl Grey tea. When they asked he would tell them it was in deference to Katie’s pregnancy, but he knew that it was because he still couldn’t stomach the smell of brewing coffee.

If Jensen was here he would make Jared make a cup just for him. Even if he didn’t talk about the baby and apparently didn’t tell their friends what he did, coffee had become Jensen’s way of punishing him for killing his child.

As Jared prepared the tray to bring to the table, Chad - his douche friend since childhood who never gave two shits about anyone but himself - almost tripped over his own feet to take the heavy tray from the delicate Omega.

This behavior didn’t just happen since he met Matt, no it was always there. This told Jared that Chad changed his behavior to match his and that he, Jared had been the douche and as he looked at the people sitting around his table he was happy that they were a forgiving lot.


	15. Chapter 15

“He’s lonely Jensen,” was the first thing Mike said when he walked into his office after visiting Jared. “I know that the lack of testosterone has changed some things but that doesn’t change the fact that he needs friends around him.”

Jensen looked at Mike and smiled as the Omega went on and on about how he needed something to stimulate his mind since he was not yet ready for work. He probably was ready but Jensen didn’t want him working just yet.

Jared had caused a lot of pain and this was the only way that Jensen could cause him pain. Wolves by nature were pack animals and they needed pack to survive both mentally and physically. Hell it had been Jensen’s idea to put Jared on such a short leash only giving him a mile away from their home without the buzzer going off.

Because his list of clients was growing Jensen had hired an Omega, Aldis’ new mate, Megalyn Echikunwoke to work as his assistant and had Jared not run away the job would have been his.

But Jared did run and this was his punishment.

She was smart, funny and very efficient and Jensen treasured her but he still would have rather had Jared fill the position. Maybe not because on those nights when he couldn’t face Jared she would join him for a beer and let him stew in his own juices, no questions asked and that was invaluable to him.

“I know Mike, but he has our neighbor who keeps him busy but you’re right. I’m going to start having company around and taking him out.”

“Good,” Mike nodded as he thought about Jensen’s solution. “I know that we haven’t gotten along since I presented, but he’s different now and I want to get to know him better. We’re having a get together at the end of the month at Henry’s. Just office people, perhaps you could bring him along.”

“I’ll talk it over with Jared and then I’ll let you know,” Jensen kept his answer vague because there was the very real possibility that Jared would run again especially at the place he considers his Waterloo.

“Good I’ll see y’all there,” Mike responded as though Jensen’s answer had been positive.

After Mike left all he could think about was Jared being lonely. He knew that his mate was isolated from everyone and that was why he’d sent their friends by this afternoon, to alleviate said boredom. 

The problem was he couldn’t depend on his friends to take part of their day to keep Jared company because they had jobs and mates. It was Jensen who’d created the problem so it would be Jensen who would solve it.

Picking up his phone he called his assistant, “Megalyn do I have any appointments scheduled for this afternoon?”

“No,” she confirmed.

“Good, I’m leaving an hour early today if anything important comes up then call or text me.”  
And with that he was gone. He wasn’t sure how he was going to fix the problem he created but the answer came to him a few blocks from home.

An adoption fair.

Around the corner from his office the local animal shelter was having an adoption fair and Jensen thought that he had found the perfect answer for Jared’s loneliness, a dog.

Looking in all of the cages Jensen didn’t see a dog that he thought would be perfect for Jared. Hell after an hour looking he’d be satisfied with one that would be half way good but there weren’t any. He wanted a large dog but all they had they were either a teacup something or the other that Jared could crush with his hand or a big bruiser that was bred for fighting or guarding. He just wanted a pet.

He was about to give up when he saw a pair huddled in a cage together that Jensen couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began and when they dared look up they actually looked terrified that someone would take them home.

“That’s Itchy and Scratchy,” a feminine voice volunteered the information when he stopped in front of the cage.

“Itchy and Scratchy? Either someone is a Simpsons fan or they really suck at naming dogs?” Jensen chuckled. “May I see the Sheppard looking one?”

“They had bad case of demodectic mange so it was fitting at the time,” she explained. “Look, I’m going to save you some trouble. That pair is bonded and they have to be adopted together because they’d die if they were separated. That’s why they’re huddled together like that; fear that someone is going to separate them.”

Nodding his head, Jensen understood how that felt, to be ripped apart from someone your soul was tied to. And when they were gone it took everything you had to keep functioning until you had them back.

“Can I take them into the play area?” He asked garnering a huge smile from the volunteer.

“Sure!” her voice was filled with excitement that someone was willing to look at both dogs.

As she scurried to put a leash on the larger male dog the smaller female became anxious and whiny so Jensen kneeled before her and stroked her and promised, “Don’t worry girl, I won’t take him from you.”

Once they were reunited in the play area the dogs greeted one another as though they had been separated for months, not just a few minutes. After watching them play Jensen gave them some simple commands and was amazed at how well they obeyed.

How could anyone let their health get so bad he didn’t understand because they were wonderful and Jared would love them.

“I’ll take them,” he told the surprised girl who surprised him with a powerful hug coming from someone so small.

“Please forgive my outburst, but we’ve been bringing them out for months and no one wanted them both, they were going to be put down next week, so thank you. Because you chose them, a sponsored pair, you get food, a leash and collars for them.”

“They are going to save a life - and a relationship so we both win.”

By the time Jensen left the adoption fair he also had a huge bed, bowls, several toys and a huge dog drooling down the back of his neck as he drove home.

The perfect scenario would have been to sneak into the house with the dogs, but Jared was in the front yard talking to Moira and the dogs seemed to sense that they were his and as soon as the car door opened both dogs ran straight to him.

“Surprise,” Jensen smirked as he watched Jared wrestle with the two large animals.

On the drive home Jensen wasn’t sure if this was what Jared needed, but the smile on his face told him that it was. Even as they lugged in the dog contraband not once did Jared stop smiling and because Jared was smiling, Jensen was smiling. A real smile not one of those fake ones he painted on every day when he had to face to world.

Once everything was in the house Jared sat on the floor and played with the dogs rubbing their bellies and talking to them and after a few minutes, the female picked up one of their toys and placed it at Jensen’s feet as though to say thank you for saving us.

And Jensen like Jared, fell to his knees and hugged the girl and rubbed her belly.

“You’re going to have to name them because there’s no way I’m calling them Itchy and Scratchy,” Jensen told Jared.

“I totally agree. Dad. Dad wouldn’t let us have dogs but I’ve always had names picked- She’s Sadie and he’s Harley.”

“Harley and Sadie it is,” Jensen agreed. “We’ll have to find a vet to have them checked out but they seem to be in great spirits and health to me.”

The dogs made a huge change in the house. There were more smiles and less silence. There were still days when Jensen had the baby on his mind and he had to drink those memories away, but even those were fewer.  
Today was one of those days.

Chris and Stephen were showing Steve and Katie’s latest ultrasounds and Jensen knows that he should have been showing baby pictures and it hurt. So instead of going home and taking out his frustration on Jared, Jensen asked Megalyn to drive him to the closest bar so that he could get shitfaced.

The problem was that once he got to the bar all he did was nurse a beer for a couple of hours before calling a taxi for Megalyn and driving himself home. Whatever alcohol was in his system was gone and he sobered immediately when he walked into the house and smelled that his Omega was in heat.

Jensen took a huge lungful and savored the scent and had to keep from howling. They were civilized wolves now and you only howled while running through the woods, not in the middle of suburbia.

Kicking off his shoes, first, as he moved towards the stairs and followed Jared's scent divesting his clothes along the way. When he reached the door to the bedroom the dogs were lying there, guarding his treasure but when he gave a little growl they ran away and he closed the door behind them.

Jensen was the Alpha of this pack.

Standing by the bed Jensen took a deep inhale and reveled in Jared’s scent. Sweet. Ripe. Gravid.

Despite what that doctor had told him, Jared was going to give him a child. He didn’t have a medical degree but then his wolf didn’t need one. He could smell the ripeness in his mate, eggs ready to be fertilized and produce progeny. Fuck that doctor and his fancy degree, Jensen would trust his wolf over a piece of paper any time.

He watched as Jared writhed on the bed, the heat producing a sheen of sweat making him glisten, naked and beautiful. The sweat clung to his body, delineating each muscle, that beautiful cock swollen and red and proudly flushed on his stomach oozing precome. Those beautiful toned thighs were wet with slick that was dripping from his hole and Jensen couldn’t wait to bury himself inside.

Quickly he turned Jared over and positioned him into the traditional mating position - on his knees and ass up.

“Please Jensen,” Jared begged.

His mate was so out of it he probably wasn’t sure what he was begging for but if it was for making love or gentleness, then Jared was shit out of luck because this wasn’t about him.

This night was not about love or finesse, it was about breeding, replacing what had been taken from him. There was no prep or care, that’s why Luna provided Omegas with slick, so Jensen lined himself to Jared’s hole and sank into the warm willing body. 

He did give Jared’s body time to adjust to his invasion before he began to move, it was slow at first, then the feel of the wet heat and Jared’s pleas sweetly begging for more and faster had Jensen speeding up and slamming into Jared at a punishing rate. Tomorrow it would be Jared walking bowlegged.

It didn’t take long before Jensen was spilling his seed into Jared, and as they lay there tired and sleepy, Jensen’s last thought that when he woke up it would be to a pregnant Jared, except he didn’t.

What he did wake up to was a slight cold and Jared begging to be fucked because he hurt from the heat. The Alpha in Jensen couldn’t deny his Omega what he needed even if he was angry that he wasn’t pregnant. A heat lasted five days and they had four more for a pregnancy to take.

Except that it didn’t.

Jared’s heat ended, Jensen’s cold was worse, but there was no pregnancy.

Days after Jared’s heat, Jensen couldn’t stand to look at the other man. He was supposed to be breaking out cigars and celebrating with his friends but that’s not going to happen. Instead he started staying out late drinking. One night he came home to find that Jared had moved back to his old bedroom down the hall.

As if Jensen gave a fuck.

He’d protected Jared through all of the shit that Jared had put them through and you’d think that the fucker could give him the one thing he asked for, but he couldn’t do that because he’s fucked up his body when he aborted their child.

Tom and the others wanted to go to dinner tonight and all Jensen wanted to do was drink away his problems, but he couldn’t do that. In the week since Jared’s heat had ended, the two of them barely spoke and he’d had Megalyn call and tell him about their evening out.

He had arrived home later than anticipated because of a client and then traffic, so the first thing he wanted was a shower but Jared was showering in theirs and today Jensen just couldn’t take the intimacy of their bedroom once they were out of bed. There was no touching, teasing or small talk between them, so he walked back down the hall to the room that Jared had been using when he found it.  
A positive pregnancy test.

It was buried under a mound of napkins in the trashcan in the guest bedroom. It was quite accidental that he found it at all.

Jensen had dropped his watch in the trashcan and went in to fish it out when he found the test. That he found out that his Omega was pregnant by a thrown away test showed how off they were. The moment the embryo planted into Jared’s womb Jensen should have been able to scent the subtle difference in Jared’s sweet smell.

But he hadn’t and he couldn’t completely blame it on his cold. He should have known.

He’d been too caught up in everything that was wrong with them that he didn’t realize that they had done something right. They had made a baby.

Instead of continuing to prepare for their evening out, Jensen sat down to the floor with his back against the cold porcelain tub and stared at the white plastic stick with the glaring pink plus symbol. The doctor had told him that because of the damage caused by the doctor who’d aborted their baby, Jared couldn’t - wouldn’t conceive again, but this stick proved them wrong.

Jared was pregnant and hadn’t mentioned it to Jensen.

As he sat there and stared at the proof that he was going to be a father, he wondered why Jared hadn’t told him. It was true that they didn’t talk much, but this was something Jared should have told him… unless. 

Jumping up from the floor with the white stick clutched in his hand, Jensen went down the hall to the bedroom he’d once shared with Jared. Once he was there, Jensen walked up to Jared and thrust the test at him, “Something you wanna tell me?” He asked in a voice shaking with anger.

Jensen watched as Jared realized what Jensen had tossed to him. His mate didn’t say anything, he just stared at it, ran his hands through his hair before looking at Jensen and he’d be damned if the son of a bitch didn’t have the audacity to look hurt.

“Well?” Jensen barked. “Were you gonna kill this one too so there was no need to tell me?”

“No,” Jared said softly before clearing his throat and saying a little louder, “No. I know that you have every reason not to trust me, but I promise that the thought of killing this baby never crossed my mind. I kept waiting for you to say something. I can’t smell the changes like you can, so when you didn’t say anything I thought that you just didn’t care.”

“Oh so now this is my fault…?” Jensen demanded.

“No, Jensen - it’s just that it seemed that you didn’t care anymore. The tenuous connection that our bond had seemed to be gone and besides that the only thing that you seemed to want from me was sex.”

“Sex was all you’ve been willing to give me!” Jensen fired back. The accusation made him angry, while he’d tried everything to get their mating to work, Jared fought him. If he’d known that he would be facing the possibility of having another child snatched from him, he would have let the Omega center give Jared the shot to break their bond and left him there. “I took what you were offering hoping and praying that you would come around but you never did.”

Suddenly Jared went from scared and weepy to angry and defiant, “You lie, Jensen. You have never tried to make this bond work. Yeah, you went through the motions but unless it had to do with the touch therapy, you didn’t try. You left me on my own and took away people who would have made it easier.”

“What the fuck did I take away from you Jared? I gave you the freedom you desired but because you insisted on hanging onto your Alpha all you felt was the constraints. I know that you gave up a lot, but I didn’t chose this outcome nature did. I guess it’s good that I learned to take care of myself because had I been your Omega my life would have been pure hell.”

Jared stood up to his full height and stepped closer to Jensen in what Jensen read as an attempt to intimidate. Jensen has put stronger Alphas on their asses, and Jared included and any other time he would have found the action cute, but not today.

“Stand down Omega!” Jensen growled.

He watched Jared swallow before continuing.

“You think that you were being the best Alpha, you left me floundering and didn’t care if I was okay or not. The only time I’ve ever thought you were helping me was that episode with Katie. You took my family away, and then you not only helped but you signed a contract with the man who tried to rape me and make me his. If you were truly my Alpha you would have known that I was distressed.”

“Why the fuck do you think that Mike showed up so much? I knew that you wouldn’t accept anything from me, but I made sure that you were protected. Even though you closed your end of the bond, I felt each time you were in distress, especially when we were in Florida, but you never once tried to reach me through the bond. If your Omega hadn’t reached out to my Alpha, I would have never known.”

“Jensen…,” Jared said softly.

“If you had told me Jared, about Jason there’s no way that motherfucker would ever walk free again, let alone sit there grinning in my fucking face while he’s trying to steal you from me, but you didn’t I had to find that out on my own. No, from the beginning you went to your family, your sister and your brother all helped you trick me and then your goddamned father helped you kill my child, yet here we are again same song, different verse.”

“No Jensen, this is not the same. I want this. You, our baby, I want to be your mate.”

The longing in Jared’s voice was working because Jensen felt himself wavering. Those puppy dog eyes and visions of what could be, were wrapping around his heart and making his inner Alpha wanting to reclaim his mate. The bond that he had closed off the past week was overwhelming him with emotions that he wasn’t ready for, but he powered on.

“Prove it!” 

Jensen watched as Jared stood up and slowly removed the clothes he’d just put on. With each inch of skin that was revealed, Jensen felt his Alpha clawing to get his hands on it, but he waited. Jared has gone down this road before and made him feel as though they were starting over.

When they left Florida Jensen felt as though he had the world in in his hands only to have it all crash and burn ending with him losing a child he hadn’t even known he wanted until Samantha had passed that ultrasound in his hands. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jared kneeled down in front of him with his head down, knees spread, and his fingers clasped behind his back in the classic Omega presentation. Please let this mean what he thinks it does, that this time Jared is giving himself to Jensen, not Jensen taking something that does not want to be given.

“Jared?” Jensen whispered in disbelief.

“Please, Alpha,” was Jared’s answer.

At that response, Jensen removed his clothes and hurriedly walked around Jared’s long body to take in the offering. Once he stood behind Jared, Jensen inhaled and was overwhelmed by the delicious scent coming from Jared.

It was one thing for Jared to say that he wanted Jensen but standing there behind him scenting him and watching as his hole twitches and pouring slick, Jensen knew that he was wanted by this beautiful creature bowed down before him.

He wanted to go slow and worship Jared’s golden body, but not this time. Later he would, but right now he just wanted to slip into that warm hole and tie them together.

It would be wonderful to step behind him, but Jensen had the presence of mind to move them to the bed because once they tied, and they would tie - it would be uncomfortable post orgasm.

Once they were on the bed, Jensen quickly prepped Jared and soon found himself buried deep in that warm wet hole.  
This was different from any time they had coupled, even in Florida. Today Jared was not holding anything back, he was moaning and begging for more and when Jensen’s knot formed Jared came and his twitching channel forced Jensen’s orgasm.

When the orgasm ripped through Jensen, the Alpha leaned forward and nuzzled Jared’s neck before biting down re-staking his claim.

Jared drifted off to sleep leaving Jensen alone in his thoughts. He wasn’t sure what their future held, but one thing he was sure of was they would face it together.  
End


End file.
